Noona, I Love Him
by KeiLee's World
Summary: YAOI. YUNJAE. End. update sekaligus dua chapter. dengan penuh pertimbangan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author PoV**

" Joongie! Ireona, palli! Kau mau terlambat berangkat ke sekolah, eoh?" ucap-teriak-seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar pintu kamar yang didalamnya berisi seorang namja yang masih bergelung indah di dalam selimut.

"Joongie!"

Brak! Wanita paruh baya itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan dahi menyapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Aish.. Kukira pintunya dikunci, kalau tahu begini aku tidak perlu berteriak dan mendobrak pintu si*lan ini.!" rutuk wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kyeongsuk itu.

Kyeongsuk berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya dan langsung sweatdrop saat matanya menangkap gundukan di atas kasur king size milik aegya keduanya, Jaejoong.

'Bisa-bisanya dia tidak bangun setelah insiden barusan? Dasar gajah pemalas!'

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, dia berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong. Kyeongsuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak ber-perikeselimutan dan melemparnya kepojok kamar tempat kucing kesayangan Jaejoong istirahat. Spontan Jiji –kucing Jaejoong- terlonjak heboh dari tidur malasnya. Kalau seandainya kucing itu bisa bicara, mungkin sekarang dia sudah memaki eomma dari majikannya itu. Tapi karena kucing yang bisa bicara di dunia ini hanya ada satu, yaitu Garfield maka untuk sekarang Jiji hanya bisa men-deathglare Kyeongsuk. Kembali kepada Jaejoong, dia mulai terusik dalam tidurnya karena hawa dingin yang mulai terasa di kulit putihnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Jaejoong kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa menyadari aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Eommanya.

"Aish, jinjja! Nan eotteohkkae? Ah.!" Kyeongsuk ber-evilsmirk saat merasa mendapatkan cara ampuh untuk membangunkan gajah malas yang menjelma menjadi anaknya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa hingga membuat suaranya terdengar keseluruh perumahan dan kaca-kaca rumah bergetar. Oh mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan, suaranya mungkin hanya terdengar ke penjuru rumah dan beberapa rumah tetangga. Ah, itu uga tidak ungkin. Kenapa? Karena kamar Jaejoong di desain menjadi kedap suara.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku tersentak saat aku mebuka mataku yang terlihat bukanlah pemandangan kamarku yang penuh gajah seperti biasanya. Tapi taman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni. Aku suka bunga. Terutama bunga lily putih, selain itu aku suka semua bunga kecuali bunga yang hanya disangka bagus saat kita mendengar namanya padahal jika kita melihatnya apalagi mendekatinya yang terbayang dan terpikirkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana cara pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Kenapa? Karena baunya sangat menyengat. Aku memang tidak pernah melihat dan mencium baunya secara langsung, aku hanya membaca dari buku tentang Flora dan Fauna dunia yang kutemkan di perpustakaan sekolah. Tentu kalian sudah tau bunga apa itu, kan? Ya, bunga _Rafflessia arnoldi, _bunga endemik dari Negara Indonesia. Salah satu negara favoritku yang ingin kukunjungi nanti ketika aku sudah punya uang sendiri. Baiklah kembali ke tempat yang-entah-kenapa-aku-bisa-disana ditengah taman bunga itu ada dua ayunan yang terbuat dari akar-akar pohon yang membuatnya begitu serasi dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Di sebelah ayunan, satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu berdiri dengan kokoh menaungi kursi putih yang ada dibawahnya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang harmonis sekali.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah mendekati ayunan itu. Kusentuh perlahan pergangannya. Lembut. Tekstur akar itu terlihat kasar tapi begitu lembut saat menyentuh tanganku membuatku makin kagum dengan semua ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu ayunan dan menggerakkannya sedikit. Aku tersenyum saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahku ketika ayunan yang kunaiki makin cepat berayun.

'Eh, chakkamman! Makin cepat? Bukannya tadi kubilang aku hanya menggerakkannya sedikit saja? Lalu kenapa ayunannya bergerak makin cepat? Apa jangan-jangan tempat ini? Aish, kenapa aku malah jadi tertular sifat paranoid Donghae si ikan nemo itu? Tunngu! Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku langsung memastikannya daripada bertanya-tanya layaknya orang bodoh sepeti yang kulakukan barusan? Aish, babo Joongie!' rutukku dalam hati.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan kepalaku mencari tahu siapa yang telah mendorong ayunanku. Aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang kurasa seumuran denganku hanya saja badannya terlihat lebih manly daripada aku. Memikirkan itu membuatku tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirku.

"Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Aku terpaku dengan mulut menganga melihatnya tersenyum begitu tampan. Wajahnya memang terlihat buram dan tidak terlihat jelas. Yang jelas kulihat hanyalah matanya yang seperti mata musang. Begitu tajam menatapku seolah-olah memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tatapan tajam itu akan melembut saat dia tersenyum seperti tadi.

"N-n.. Nu-nu.. Nuguseo?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

Dia menepuk pelan kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Hangat. "Tunggulah! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Di tempat yang lebih baik, waktu yang lebih lama, dan mungkin kisah yang lebih indah." ucapnya lalu berbalik setelah sebelumnya memberikan eyesmile tampannya padaku yang sontak membuatku blushing parah. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya, tetapi sosoknya sudah menghilang berganti dengan sosok seorang wanita yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dia seperti eommaku. Dia memakai gaun putih dengan sayap putih bersih di punggungnya. Tampak seperti seorang malaikat. Tetapi aku ragu, melihat senyumnya yang jauh dari kata 'seperti malaikat' itu, aku jadi merinding dan mulai berpikiran buruk dan itu terbukti setelah dia memperdengarkan suara merdu yang akan membuat semua hewan lari ke tempat yang aman.

"Joongiiieeee..! Bangun atau semua koleksi boneka gajahmu Eomma bakar.!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengucek-nguceknya sedikit mencoba mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang sebelumnya berkelana enyah ke belahan dunia bagian mana. Ketika jiwaku mulai berkumpul semua, aku menoleh kesamping dan menemukan eommaku berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan raut muka yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Chakkamman!

Aku dikamar? Bukankah tadi aku ditaman? Lalu bukankah tadi aku bersama seorang pria yang -ehem- tampan? Lalu kenapa sekarang aku malah berhadapan dengan eomma yang kelihatan sedang, eum.. marah, mungkin? Apa tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali? Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bekas sentuhannya di kepalaku tadi. Lalu, kenapa jadi begini?

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama terhitung setelah dia membuka matanya membuat Kyeongsuk panik. Dia takut kalau ternyata Jaejoong terlalu kaget dengan teriakannya yang terlampau keras hingga merusak beberapa jaringan di otaknya membuatnya mendadak linglung dan kehilangan otak jeniusnya.

'O-omo.. Kalau sampai benar begitu, aku pasti akan di goreng oleh Youngmin.' batinnya nelangsa menanggapi pikirannya yang benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"J-Jae, gwaenchana.?" tanyanya gagap.

Yang ditanya malah tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Jaejoong terus melihat ke arah Kyeongsuk dengan pandangan kosong seolah dia sedang menghadapi persoalan berat. Dan itu membuat Kyeongsuk makin panik.

"Jae, Jae-ah.! Gwaenchanna?" tanya Kyeongsuk sekali lagi ingin memastikan sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas tatapan kyeongsuk tanda bahwa dia sudah sadar dari acaranya sendiri. Tapi bukannya tatapan menghiba yang Kyeongsuk dapatkan melainkan tatapan heran dan bingung dari mata doe itu.

"Eomma? Sejak kapan eomma disini?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Twitch.

Perempatan Myeongdong berpindah ke dahi Kyeongsuk saat mendengar ucapan polos dari putra 'tercinta'nya. Wajah yang semula panik berganti dengan wajah geram yang sangat kentara. Terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang menatap eommnya dengan wajah tidak bisa dijelaskan antara takut, heran, dan... aneh?

"W-wae, eomma? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Kim Jaejoong," geram Kyeongsuk, "Cepat mandi atau semua boneka gajahmu eomma buang ke tempat sampah dan eomma bakar semua!" teriak Kyeongsuk –lagi-.

Mendengar semua koleksi kesayangannya berada dalam bahaya, secepat kilat Jaejoong bangun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya meraih handuk yang digantung di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah mandi. Jadi jangan sentuh semua bonekaku." teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hm.. Eomma tunggu dibawah. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu lalu turun dan sarapan." Kyeongsuk balas berteriak.

"Ne, eomma. Aku mungkin selesai dalam waktu 30 menit." Teriak Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Ne." Kyeongsuk keluar dari kamar putranya setelah membalas teriakan anaknya dengan teriakan nyaring miliknya.

"Hah.. Entah kenapa setiap pagi setelah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, tenggorokanku selalu sakit dan suaraku menjadi serak. Aigo.." eluh Kyeongsuk.

"Eomma, kenapa lama sekali? Apa Jaejoong susah dibangunkan lagi?" tanya Ahra –kakak perempuan Jaejoong- begitu Kyeongsuk sampai di meja makan.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Cih, dasar androgini merepotkan!" sungut Ahra kesal. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang sungguh amat sangat terlihat tidak lucu.

"Hei, kenapa noona yang kesal? Eomma saja tidak merasa seperti itu." sungut Junsu, anak bungsu di keluarga Kim.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tentu saja, dia hyungku."

"Aish, terserah kau saja! Aku lapar." Ahra hendak mengambil nasi tapi suara sang kepala keluarga, Kim Jaehyun mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Sebaiknya tunggu namdongsaengmu dulu Ahra-ya. Tidak baik makan terlebih dahulu sebelum semua berkumpul."

"Aish." Gerutu Ahra

Tak sampai lima menit dari insiden Ahra barusan, seseorang yang ditunggu sudah mulai menampakkan diri dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu ceroboh. Buktinya dia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu saat akan turun dari satu anak tangga terakhir.

"Aaw... Appo" ringisnya kemudian berdiri sambil mengelus pantat seksinya.

"Sebaiknya kau rubah sikap cerobohmu itu, Jae. Ingat, kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi sekarang." Ucap sang appa bijak.

"Ne, appa. Tapi bisakah appa merubah kebiasaan appa yang selalu memanggilku seolah-olah aku adalah wanita? Aku ini laki-laki appa, jadi aku mahasiwa bukan mahasiswi." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan amat sangat lucu dan imut.

"Haha.. kemarilah, Jae!"

Jaejoong berjalan kearah appanya masih dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan anaknya itu, Mr. Kim beranjak dari kursinya untuk mencubit pipi putih yang halus dan lembut tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong yang menghasilkan teriakan khas Jaejoong. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan berlangsung lama jika Mrs. Kim tidak menginterupsi. Dia sedikit merasa iba dengan wajah Jaejoong yang seperti ingin menangis menahan sakit.

"Appo.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Mian, ne, Jaejoongie. Tapi appa benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat keimutan dari princess appa ini. Haha.." goda Mr. Kim.

"Appa! Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya appa memanggilku prince bukan princess. Kalau appa ingin menggoda princess appa, seharusnya appa melakukan itu pada Ahra noona, bukan padaku.!" Bantah Jaejoong kesal yang ditanggapi dengan tawa dari Mr. Kim dan semua yang ada di meja makan kecuali Ahra.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Terima saja takdirmu. Kau itu cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita manapun termasuk Ahra noona yang centil apalagi eomma yang sudah keriput, kau lebih pantas di pangil princess. Jadi dirumah ini hanya aku yang bergelar prince. Eu kyang kyang.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan tawanya yang khas. Tapi perlahan tawanya makin memelan dan berujung dengan tawa hambar saat menyadari tatapan semua orang yang ada di meja makan tertuju padanya.

Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.! Pletak.!

"Aww... Kenapa kalian memukulku.? Apa salahku.?"

"Apa maksudmu aku pantas menjadi seorang princess?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang centil, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatai keriput, eoh? Nappeun aegya!'

"Aku mengerti kalau hanya kalian bertiga yang memukulku. Yang aku tidak terima, kenapa appa juga ikut-ikutan memukulku? Aku kan tidak mengatai appa." Junsu menatap sebal kearah appanya sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Suasana kembali hening, sesekali terdengar suara Junsu yang mengeluh kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu eomma, appa." Ahra beranjak dari duduknya sesudah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Yang kemudian disusul oleh keberangkatan (?) sang kepala keluarga beserta kedua putra keluarga Kim.

**At Univercity**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku ketika aku dan Junsu sudah menginjakkan kaki di Universitas yang sudah menjadi tempatku menempuh pendidikan selama setahun – aku sudah semester 3- sedangkan Junsu masih baru masuk tahun ini.

"Wae, hyung?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Junsu,"Aniyo." Jawabku dengan disertai senyuman manis setidaknya menurut penilaianku sendiri. "Kajja! Hyung antar kau menuju kelas pertamamu." Aku menarik lengan Junsu.

Aku memberitahu nama-nama tempat atau ruang kelas yang kami lewati kepada Junsu. Dia terlihat antusias saat aku menjelaskan itu semua. Benar-benar laki-laki yang sangat polos- padahal aku juga polos -. Ckck.

Aku masih tetap pada kegiatanku memandu Junsu menuju kelas pertamanya sampai suara-suara di belakang kami terdengar dengan begitu bisingnya.

'Mwo haneungeoya? Kenapa semua wanita berteriak kearahku? Apa jangan-jangan mereka menyukaiku? Wah.. Akhirnya mereka sadar kalau aku ini tampan." Aku tersenyum dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Aku hendak melambaikan tangan saat salah satu dari gadis-gadis berisik yang bernama Jessica itu meneriakkan satu nama yang membuatku kesal tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, jangan ditengah! Menepilah sedikit! Hyungdeul itu mau lewat." Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang sekarang berada lumayan jauh dariku. Hei! Kapan dia pindah kesana? Apa dia melakukan teleportasi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak mengajariku? Dan kenapa pula pikiranku malah mengembara kemana-mana? Aish..

"Jae hyung! Aku meminta hyung untuk pindah, bukan mengacak-acak rambut seperti itu." Ucap Junsu heran melihat tingkahku yang semakin absurd.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah Junsu sekedar memberi jalan untuk hyungdeul seperti yang Junsu bilang tadi. Baru satu langkah aku melangkahkan kakiku, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tanganku mencegahku untuk terus berjalan.

"Hei, Androgini;" aku memutar bola mataku merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan dan suara yang barusan kudengar. Aku perlahan berbalik menghadapnya dan menarik tanganku walaupun gagal. Suasana koridor menjadi sunyi. Entah kemana perginya teriakan nyaring para fangirls dari laki-laki yang saat ini menahan tanganku. Jung Yunho. Anak dari Jung Ji Hoo. Pewaris tunggal dari Jung Coorporation dan pemilik Universitas yang sekarang aku tempati.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang absurd seperti itu? Aku punya nama dan namaku Kim Jaejoong! Haruskah tiap pagi aku mengulang kalimat itu agar kau benar-benar mengerti, huh?" bentakku sambil mendongak karena dia memang lebih tinggi dariku. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu, Jung!" tambahku.

Jung Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi khasnya. Tatapan yang menurut orang lain begitu merendahkan. Tapi bagiku tatapan itu terlihat begitu tajam seolah-olah menarikku masuk kedalam matanya dan menawanku disana. Membuatku terjebak dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Membuat pikiranku kosong seketika. Seperti saat ini, semua sumpah serapah dan emosi yang tadinya hendak aku tumpahkan padanya mendadak menghilang. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap mata musangnya itu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu." Ucapnya membuatku sadar dari lamunan memalukanku barusan.

"W-wae?" tanyaku berusaha menunjukkan kekesalanku tapi suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilku malah mengkhianatiku.

"Karena kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki tulen. Dan tanganmu begitu lembut, hangat dan menenangkan terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan," Bisiknya seduktive di dekat telingaku membuatku meremang seketika. Tak tahukah jika disana adalah titik sensitivku? "Hei, kau sensitive disini, ya?" tambahnya sambil meniup telingaku pelan. Tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menahanku merengkuh pinggangku mendekat kearahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dan menjauh dariku, babo!" aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku tapi percuma, tenaganya terlalu kuat padahal aku juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. Bukannya melepaskanku si Jung muda ini malah menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leherku. Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya saat Yunho mulai menjilat leherku dan menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"Ya! Mwo haneunggeoya?" bentakku setelah berhasil lepas dari dekapannya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja mencicipi rasamu, cantik?" aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Dia dan anak-anak lain tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah menertawakan kebodohanku barusan. Aku menoleh kearah Junsu yang memandangku shock. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan beralih menatap si Jung Br*ngs*k itu lagi.

Plak!

Entah apa yang mendorong ku untuk berani menampar Jung Yunho. Yang jelas aku begitu kesal padanya. Kami memang sering bertengkar, saling mengejek dan saling memaki tapi tidak pernah berakhir dengan kekerasan seperti sekarang. Dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan marah, heran, dan... menyesal? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan kekesalanku kepadanya selama ini. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku yang kembali terdiam tapi sekarang semua mata memandangku benci terutama fansgirl Yunho yang tidak terima idola mereka dipermalukan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak peduli!

"Neo?" desisnya.

"Wae? Kau mau membalasku? Silahkan! Aku tidak takut, tampar saja aku! Terkadang kau memang perlu belajar bagaimana menghargai perasaan orang lain, Tuan Muda Jung Yang Terhormat!" aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Kalau kau ingin mencicipi seseorang, lakukan dengan fans-fansmu itu! Aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tidak akan menamparmu seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan. Perlu kau ketahui, aku memang tidak sekaya kau, Jung. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Kau tidak bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku semudah kau membalikkan tanganmu! Ingat itu, Jung!"

Aku terengah-engah setelah membeberkan semua yang kutahan selama ini. Tapi si Jung sombong itu hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah? Belum puas kau berbicara? Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kim." Ucapnya dingin.

"Neo?!" aku menunjuk wajahnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan itu.

Aku tidak peduli meskipun itu terlihat tidak sopan. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku bicara. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti aku dikeluarkan dari Universitas karena bersikap tidak sopan kepada anak dari pemilik Universitas. Masih banyak universitas yang mungkin masih bisa menerimaku.

"Aku membencimu, Jung yunho-ssi! Sangat membencimu!" aku berbalik dan menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari tempat itu.

**Yunho PoV**

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal. Aku merasa dipermalukan. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penyesalanku sekarang. Yah, aku mengakui kalau perbuatanku tadi sangat keterlaluan. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku tadi. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengerjainya dengan meniup telinganya yang sensitiv, tapi saat pandanganku turun ke arah leher jenjangnya, logikaku mendadak menghilang, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah betapa menggodanya leher putih milik laki-laki cantik yang aku dekap sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang... yeah kalian tau apa yang aku lakukan, kan?

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding. Sekilas masih kulihat ekspresi kesal dan marah masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya. Hei, berapa kali aku menyebutnya cantik hari ini? Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap laki-laki, Jung. Tapi wajahnya memang terlalu cantik, bahkan wanita di dunia tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanya, setidaknya menurutku begitu. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa otakku mulai panas. Aku butuh psikiater.

"Yo, hyung. Gwaenchanna?" aku menoleh kearah Yoochun- sahabatku –yang ada disebelahku sejak tadi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Wah, kau hebat, hyung. Tadi itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Bagaimana rasanya, hyung? Apa begitu manis seperti kelihatannya? Wah kau membuatku juga ingin mencobanya, hyung.." Yoochun terus mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. Bahkan teguran Ji Young dan Hankyung hyung- dua sahabatku yang lain –yang melihat wajahku mulai mengeruh tidak dihiraukannya. Entah kenapa mendengar untaian kalimat dari bibir Yoochun membuatku kesal. Sangat kesal. Aku merasa tidak terima saat Yoochun berkata kalau dia juga ingin 'mencicipi' Jaejoong. Aku begitu ingin mendaratkan kepalan tanganku yang semakin erat kearah wajah playboy sang cassanova.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku dibelakang yang memanggil namaku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Tapi aku tidak , aku sudah pintar walaupun tidak sepintar Changmin- maknae kami –ditambah lagi universitas ini milik keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin dikeluarkan dari universitas milikku sendiri, kan? Aku menggerakkan kakiku tanpa arah sampai aku menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku membawaku menuju atap, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah kukunjungi selama aku menempuh pendidikan disini. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yag tadi sempat berhenti ke arah gazebo yang ada pojok paling belakang dan tersembunyi. Entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik untuk menghampiri gazebo itu. Aku merasa seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menarikku kesana.

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : YunjaeHaehyuk**

**Pair : YunJae ( Jung Yunho x Kim JaeJoong )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, milik author #dibakarmassa, milik CASSIEOPEIA, dan milik Entertainment mereka masing-masing.**

**Rate : T atau M? T aja deh, author masih ehem-polos-ehem**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, dan temukan sendiri di dalamnya.**

**Author Note : Annyeong author amatir kambek#narihula. Maaf kalo chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan. Author sedang bnyak pikiran sekarang.#kayapunyaotakaja. Author :# pundung**

**Warning : Budayakan RnR. Dont Like Dont Read. Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Yang anti Yaoi, pergi jauh-jauh.**

**Previous Chapter :**

Aku tersentak begitu sampai di gazebo itu. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan indah disana. Pemandangan dari seorang malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Begitu indah dan... sempurna. Kecantikan, kepolosan, keluguan dan semua yang terpancar darinya begitu alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Sosoknya begitu bersinar begitu kontras dengan gazebo yang ditempatinya. Tapi disitulah letak seninya, gazebo bobrok itu makin membuat sosoknya ber-kilauan. Aku yakin semua pria akan rela menempuh- berlari –berkilo-kilometer demi melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Pemandangan dari sosok tercantik yang pernah mereka temui. Pemandangan dari sosok paling bersinar, paling indah, dan paling sempurna di dunia. Pemandangan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan begitu tenangnya dengan rambut yang bergerak tersentuh angin. Aku merasa iri pada angin yang bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuhnya. Tiap jengkal dari tubuh Jaejoong-Ku.

**~(''~) Start Story (~'')~**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja memanggilnya Jaejoong-Ku.? Ku? Itu bisa berarti memiliki, kan? Apa itu berarti aku menganggap diriku sebagai pemilik dari Jaejoong? Aigo.., kurasa benar yang dikatakan oleh fans Jaejoong - yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki - bahwa melihat Jaejoong terlalu lama akan membuat gila.

Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum dia bangun. Aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tapi sesuatu yang lembut menahan tanganku. Aku menurunkan pandanganku kearah tangan Jaejoong yang memegang tanganku erat. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus tanpa cela terlihat kontras dengan kulit tanku yang seksi. Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya meniru ucapan fansku.

Aku menarik tanganku perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur cantiknya, tapi genggamannya terasa begitu erat.  
>"Omo..!" aku terduduk di samping kepala Jaejoong yang dengan seenaknya menarik tanganku kuat-kuat. "Hei, Mwo ha..!" ucapanku terputus saat dengan seenaknya- lagi – Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku semakin panik saat Jaejoong dengan polosnya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya ke pahaku kemudian melenguh seperti seekor puppy. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggemaskan, lucu, sekaligus membuat jantung berada dalam zona bahaya karena terus berdetak di ambang batas normal. Tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa berada terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong bisa membuatmu gila dalam sekejap.<p>

Aku mengguncang bahunya sedikit untuk membuatnya tersadar tapi dia tetap tidur. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memindahkan kepalanya ketempat semula. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ketika melihat Jaejoong yang gelisah dala tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya disini. Aku kembali mendudukkan badanku di kursi gazebo. Menyamankan posisiku sendiri lalu membawa kepalanya ke atas pahaku sebagai pengganti bantal. Ajaibnya, tidur Jaejoong yang tadinya gelisah berubah menjadi tenang seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.  
>Aku terus menatap wajah menawan laki-laki di pangkuanku itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku tergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Dan sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki tulen sepertinya memiliki rambut yang lebih halus dari rambut seorang wanita sekalipun. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Saat mataku hampir terpejam sepenuhnya, aku merasakan kehangatan di telapak tanganku yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tulus dalam tidurku.<p>

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Jaejoong PoV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tidurku benar-benar nyaman. Membuatku enggan enggan melepaskan diri dari bantal empuk yang ada dibawah kepalaku. Kurasa aku akan tidur lagi.

'Eh? Chakkaman! Bantal? Bukankah aku tidur di atap? Kenapa ada bantal? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Yah, tadi aku memang bermimpi tentang ehem.. Yunho.. Ehem yang membiarkanku tidur di pahanya, tapi kenapa bisa terasa sampai aku bangun? Apa efek mimpi bisa separah itu? Ohh, aku baru tahu. 'Chakkaman! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kan? Dan lagi apa ini yang ada di depanku? Terlihat seperti perut seseorang yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih dan blazer.. hitam? Terlihat seperti baju yang dipakai Yunho saat insiden tadi. Aish mengingat insiden itu membuatku kesal tapi wajahku memanas. Huaahh... Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Selesai dengan acaramu, hey, Sleeping Beauty?" aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Mata doe-ku semakin terbelalak saat satu pemikiran hinggap di kepalaku. Jangan-jangan...

Perlahan-lahan aku membalikkan badanku yang tadinya miring menghadap keatas. Mulutku menganga sepersekian detik. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Antara malu dan.. entahlah, aku bingung tentang apa yang kurasakan.  
>"Hei, kenapa kau diam, My Sleeping Beauty?" tanyanya dengan seringaian menyebalkan khas dirinya itu.<p>

"M-mwo? Aku bukan sleeping beauty, babo! Aku namja! Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku itu namja! Dan lagi, apa itu my? Kau pikir aku ini milikmu? Hah, dalam mimpimu saja, Jung!" balasku setengah gugup.

"Tidak ada namja yang tidur dengan melenguh seperti anak kucing, Kim! Kau bahkan tidur begitu lama sampa pahaku terasa kram. Apa sebegitu enaknya tertidur di pangkuan laki-laki tampan, eoh? Sampai-sampai kau engga terbangun." Ejek Yunho padaku.

Wajahku sontak memerah tanpa kuperintah. Aku ingin menyangkal ucapannya tapi tidak bisa. Kuakui aku tertidur nyenyak sekali tadi bahkan aku sampai bermimpi tentangnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

Geundae... Chakkaman..

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjadikan pahamu sebagai bantal untukku?" ketusku.

Kulihat dia menampilkan wajah tak percaya dengan alis terangkat sebelah sebelum tertawa dengan keras tanpa tahu malu. Aku mengerucutkan bibir melihat si Jung itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti tertawa.

"Ya! Apa yang kau tertawakan, pabo! Apa pahamu yang kram membuat saraf otak kecilmu itu bergeser dan memberi efek gila padamu, eoh?" bentakku sarkastis.

"Haha..." bukannya menjawab, namja Jung itu malah terus tertawa membuatku bingung. Author juga bingung. Readers pun bingung bahkan rumput yang bergoyang (?) pun bingung.

"Berhenti tertawa, JUNG!" teriakku merasa geram dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tertawakan? Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh disini, Jung!"

"Haha.. Kau memang bodoh, Kim!" jawabnya yang membuat perempatan Myeongdong beserta isinya (?) berpindah ke keningku.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?" Aku berdiri di depannya dengan tangan berada di pinggang #ngertikan?. Aku merasa sedikit puas karena dengan posisi ini aku menjadi lebih tinggi dari Jung Pabo ini.

Yunho berdehem sedikit untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sekarang namja Jung itu sudah benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin."

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Kau bodoh, Kim. Kau pikir aku sekurang kerjaan itu merelakan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalmu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin." Jawab Yunho malas.

Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak. "L-lalu tadi kau, pahamu..?" tanya gugup membuat kalimatnya jadi berantakan.

Yunho terkekeh sebentar lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Jaejoong tidur dengan rinci dengan penambahan disana-sini seperti Jaejoong yang terus menggenggam dan menciumi tangannya yang sontak membuat mata besar Jaejoong menjadi semakin besar. Jaejoong sekarang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata membola dan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Ani. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sememalukan itu. Kau pasti berbohong, kan, Jung?"

Yunho tertawa keras. " Kau pikir apa gunanya aku berbohong padamu, eoh?" Yunho terdiam sejenak kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan –pura-pura- terkejut. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong intens seolah ingin memakannya membuat yang di pandangi risih.

Jaejoong meneliti badannya bahkan dia meraba-raba wajah putih mulusnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah padanya sehingga membuat seorang Jung memperhatikannya dengan begitu intens. "W-wae? Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau mendadak gila, Jung!"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam dan bisa membuat semua wanita terpesona. #eeaaaa. Jaejoong menjadi semakin salah tingkah dengan sikap Yunho, dia pikir dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan hingga anak orang menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

"Jung, kenapa kau melihatku terus? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Hey, Jawab!" Pinta Jaejoong lagi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Berhenti menatapku seperti orang autis begitu, pabo!" bentak Jaejoong yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang semakin hari menjadi semakin aneh.

Sontak Yunho tersadar mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang mengalahkan teriakan Tarzan. Dia mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendadak berdengung.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Aku masih sayang telingaku, pabo! Dasar laki-laki androgini cerewet!" ejek Yunho kesal setengah membentak.

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar bentakan Yunho otomatis ikut meledak, "Ya! Kenapa kau membentakku? Seharusnya yang marah itu aku, bodoh!"

Yunho mengernyitkan kening heran,"Kenapa kau harus marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sebingung mungkin.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, "Tentu aku harus marah padamu, Jung! Kau terus menatapku tanpa berkedip seolah-olah aku adalah tersangka kejahatan yang wajib dihukum seumur hidup!" bentak Jaejoong kalap.

Yunho terdiam dalam posisinya. Dia kembali menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam selah-olah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam tatapan maut (?) nya itu.

"Yu.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkram pundaknya. "Jung.." cicitnya. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pegangan Yunho tapi tidak berhasil.

"Diam dulu, Jae. Biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu." Kata-kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong bungkam dengan ajabnya. Jaejoong hanya diam membiarkan Yunho menatapnya lebih lama kelamaan dia juga mulai terbuai dengan tatapan Yunho yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh orang agkuh seperti Yunho. Tatapan lembut yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jae," tubuh Jaejoong bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Yunho yang berat, "Apa kau menyukaiku, Jae?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat mata rusa Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ani! Kau gila, Jung! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jdilah milikku!" ucap Yunho diktator. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya diam mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

1

2

3

4

5

"MWWOOOOOO..?!"

TBC

Mian Cuma dikit, Author lagi sibuk sama tugas..

Okelah, Author ngga mau banyak bacot. RnR ne.

Yang RnR Author doain bia ketemu sama biasnya. AAAAMMMMIIEEENNN

Yesungdahlah, Annyeong...#lambai2beruangJaemma


	3. Chapter 3

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Kaejoong (YunJae), Yoosu, Changmin, GD (bigbang), dll. yang lain nyusul.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Mereka saling memiliki. Dan Changmin milik saya(#plak! ditabok reader). Mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan S(om)M(plak) Ent dan C-Jes Ent dan kedua Ent milik author(#ditendang)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, dll (#author_maruk). Hehe terserah yang baca deh mau genre apa.**

**Rate : T aja. Author masih polos (kedippolos)**

**Warning : Yaoi. BoysxBoys. Typo(s) bertebaran layaknya cinta Yunjae. DLDR. Budayakan Review..**

**Previous Story**

"Jae," tubuh Jaejoong bergetar mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara Yunho yang berat, "Apa kau menyukaiku, Jae?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat mata rusa Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Ani! Kau gila, Jung! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong terus meronta tetapi tenaganya tidak akan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jdilah milikku!" ucap Yunho diktator. Sedangkan yang diperintah hanya diam mematung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"MWWOOOOOO..?!"

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

"MWWOOOOOO..?!" teriak Jaejoong shock yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kebelakang saking kagetnya dengan suara teriakan Jaejoong yang amat sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Apa berteriak adalah hobimu? Tidak adakah reaksi lain yang bisa kau tunjukkan?" tanya Yunho datar sambil mengusap telinganya -lagi-.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus pada hinaan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti berteriak, berhenti membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkanku, pabo! Kalau kau ingin tahu, pernyataanmu itu terdengar tidak lebih seperti bualan bagiku. Kau berharap aku akan luluh seperti fans-fans gilamu ketika mendengar gombalan murahanmu itu? Kau bermimpi, Jung!" sentak Jaejoong sarkastis.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibir hatinya yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik karena ekspesinya yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pembawaannya yang manly,"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk meluluhkanku dengan aegyo gagalmu itu? Itu 100% tidak akan berhasil, Jung!"

Yunho mengembalikan eksprsinya seperti semula. Jujur dia tidak sadar ketika melakukan –yang menurut Jaejoong- aegyo –gagal-. Dia merasa harga dirinya jatuh sedikit. Yunho menyeringai aneh kearah Jaejoong. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong,"Lalu bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu luluh, Jaejongie?" bisiknya seduktif di dekat telingan Jaejoong. Yunho bahkan menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu bergidik geli. Yunho menyeringai melihat reaksi yang diberikan Jaejoong,"Ternyata kau benar-benar sensitif disini, Jongie." Bisik Yunho. Kepalanya kini sudah berada dalam ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung tak tahu harus melakukan apa padahal dia sadar kalau dia sedang dilecehkan oleh namja –tampan- mesum bermarga Jung yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Matanya membelalak saat merasakan benda lunak, basah, dan lembut menjalar di lehernya. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah lidah Yunho. Terima kasih untuk lidah nakal Yunho yang berhasil membuat namja cantik kita sadar akan pelecehan yang terjadi padanya. Dengan tak berperike-Yunho-an Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga tersungkur.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Babo! Dasar namja mesum bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Yunho berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai,"Kau kuat juga, Jongie." Jawabnya seperti tidak peduli dengan kemarahan namja cantik dihadapannya. "Ah.. Kau sangat manis, Jongie.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum –yang menurut Jaejoong- mesum. Jawaban Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong makin meradang walaupun dalam hatinya dia sedang menahan malu setengah mati.

Jaejoong menunjuk wajah kecil Yunho dengan telunjuknya yang mungil,"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi kalau kau memang sayang nyawamu, Jung!" Yunho segera berlari pergi setelah mengatakan ancaman yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah membuat seorang Jung takut dan sudah pasti tidak akan dituruti oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat punggung Jaejong yang mulai menghilang."Menarik sekali. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pelukanku bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengambil nyawaku, BooJaejoongie... Kau akan menjadi milikku. Kupastikan itu." ucap si bungsu Jung itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku terus berlari menjauh dari Jung mesum yang sudah melecehkanku tadi. Huwaaa.. Eomma, anakmu yang tampan dan manly ini dilecehkan, eotteohke.? Teriakku dalam hati. Aku mengusap kasar leherku beuaha menghapus jejak jilatan Jung Yunho yang tadi. Aku juga mengusap kasar telingaku yang tadi juga sempat dijilat oleh beruan mesum itu. Aku tahu sekarang leher dan telingaku sudah merah tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku menghentikan lariku setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Yunho. Aku mulai berjalan santai sesekali menyapa siswa yang kukenal di koridor. Saat aku sampai di koridor yang lebih ramai, aku sadar jika mereka memandangiku aneh. Aku memeriksa penampilanku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Aku bahkan meraba wajahku yang mulus untuk memastikan tidak ada noda disana. Eh? Kalau dipikir lagi, aku juga melakukan ini saat Yunho menatapku intens saat diatap tadi. Jangan-jangan para siswa disini sedang berkonspirasi untuk melecehkanku? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus lari? Atau aku harus pasrah saja karena aku memang tidak mungkin melawan mereka semua? Dan aish.. sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa berdekatan dengan Jung Yunho dalam waktu yang lama bisa membuat otakmu bermasalah. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran burukku. Alhasil tingkahku itu membuat semua siswa dikoridor makin menatapku aneh. Aku hanya terenyum kikuk dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan koridor itu menuju kantin. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat haus.

Sambil berjalan aku kembali memikirkan kejadian pelecehan yang kualami tadi. Aku merasa bingung kenapa aku diam saja padahal aku tahu bahwa aku sedang dilecehkan. Apa Jung Yunho itu menghipnotisku? Atau dia adalah penyihir yang mempunyai mantra untuk membuat korbannya menjadi patung dan kehilangan akalnya untuk sementara? Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku lebih keras dari yang tadi untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang kembali bergentayangan di kepalaku.

Aargghhh.. aku bisa gila gara-gara Jung mesum itu! Baiklah Jaejongie yang manly dan tampan (-_-), berhenti memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jung mesum itu. Aku memasukkan koin kedalam vending machine dan mengambil kaleng jus yang jatuh dibawah,(ngerti, kan?). Aku melangkah menuju taman kecil yang ada disebelah kantin. Aku mendudukkan pantatku di atas satu-satunya kursi di tempat itu. Aku membuka tutup kaleng jus yang baru saja kubeli dan meminumnya rakus. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau ku sangat haus?

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku berjalan santai di koridor universitas. Seperti biasa, fans-fansku meneriakkan namaku yang tidak akan pernah kuhiraukan. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, teriakan mereka sangat mengganggu. Aku benar-benar ingin merobek mulut mereka jika seandainya hukum itu tidak ada. Apa kalimatku terdengar sadis? Ya, aku tidak peduli. Sudah kukatakan suara mereka sangat mengganggu hariku. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih memiliki diteriaki oleh suara cempreng –merdu- milik Jaejoong(#itu mah emang mau lo!). Mengingat teriakan Jaejoong membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi di atap gedung fakultas seni.

Kalian bertanya-tanya apa aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku padanya tadi? Maka jawabannya adalah, bisa iya dan tidak tergantung bagaimana kalian mengartikan pernyataanku tadi. Jika kailan berpikir aku menyukainya seperti seorang lelaki kepada pasangannya, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Oh, ayolah.. aku namja normal yang tertarik dengan yeoja berdada besar dan sexy. Bukan namja dengan dada rata dan pantat yang tidak kalah rata seperti milik Jaejoong. Walaupun wajahnya memang –jauh- lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang pernah kutemui. Aku hanya menyukainya seperti seorang namja yang menemukan sesuatu yang menantang. Ya, begitulah.

Aku melangkah dengan wajah datar menuju kantin. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mataku melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari makanan dan minuman di kantin. Jaejoong. Aku tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku kearah taman tempat Jaejoong duduk dengan santai. Aku mendudukkan badanku disampingnya tepat saat dia meminum minumannya. Aku menelan ludahku melihat cara minumnya yang sexy. Dia mendongak memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Jakunnya yang kecil bergerak naik turun menambah kesan sexy. Oh, damn! Kenapa namja ini bisa terlihat sangat sexy? Batinku. Aku makin membelalakkan mataku melihat Jaejoong yang minum dengan berantakan sampai air jus yang dia minum mengalir turun sampai lehernya lalu masuk kedalam bajunya. Damn! Apa dia berniat menggodaku? Batinku lagi.

Aku merasa cukup lega ketika dia menyudahi minumnya. Kupikir mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menggodaku lagi tetapi semua hanya khayalanku. Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan nafas melihat lidahnya menjilat bibir merahnya dengan –yang menurutku- sensual. Damn again! Apa-apaan namja ini?! Batinku kesal. Baiklah, kau yang mulai, Jae. Aku menarik tangannya membuat jus yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh. Matanya membelalak melihatku yang menarik tangannya. Kurasa dia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi aku duduk disampingnya dan itu berarti dia tidak berniat untuk menggodaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli sengaja atau tidak sengaja dia telah membuatku tergoda (?).

Aku menariknya menuju pohon besar yang berada dibelakang gedung fakultas. Taman kantin memang berdekatan dengan taman belakang fakultas yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa bahkan hampir tidak ada yang pernah kesana. Aku menyandarkan Jaejoong ke pohon dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Jung?" teriaknya kesal. Jaejoong terus mencoba mendorongku tapi tenaganya tidak berefek apapun padaku. Sebenarnya dia yeoja atau namja? Kenapa tenaganya lemah sekali? Batinku heran.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung pabo!" teriaknya makin keras membuat telingaku berdengung sakit.

"Bisakah kau diam!"sentakku dngin membuatnya langsung terdiam dan menatapku bingung. Aku menatap wajahnya intens mulai dari mata doenya yang indah, hidung mancung mungilnya -yang seharusnya menjadi milik yeoja- yang membuat yeoja iri, pipinya yang berisi dan terlihat lembut seperti marshmallow membuatku begitu ingin memakannya habis, dan terakhir yang paling menarik pada wajahnya. Bibir penuh yang merah merekah begitu menggoda, ditambah bibir itu terbuka sedikit karena pemiliknya yang tengah gugup membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda seolah tidak sabar untuk dihisap. Aku mengelus wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Mengagumi kecantikan namja yang mengalahkan kecantikan Miss Korea sekalipun. Aku heran bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Apa namja ini adalah Aphrodite versi namja? Tanganku mengelus bibir merahnya yang menggoda lalu mendekatkan kepalaku kearahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh namja didepanku bergetar dari tangannya yang mencengkram kemejaku erat.

Cuuppp

Akhirnya bibirku berhasil menempel di bibir plumnya. Seperti yang kuduga rasanya begitu lembut, kenyal dan manis membuatku kecanduan. Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirku, aku mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Kurasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dari reaksinya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamannya. Memikirkan itu membuatku tersenyum senang dan makin bersemangat untuk 'memakan' bibir namja androgoni ini. Aku mulai menggigit kecil bibirnya. Damn! Mengapa bibir namja bisa senikmat ini? batinku. Aku mulai menggigit keras bibirnya membuat bibirnya terbuka. Tanpa membuang kesempatan aku melesakkan lidahku kedalam goanya yang hangat dan rasanya yang... tidak dapat kudefinisikan. Yang pasti rasanya begitu manis membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya barang sedetik.

Aku terus menggerakkan bibirku didalam mulutnya. Menjilat gigi-giginya tanpa tertinggal satupun. Jaejoong melenguh saat aku meraba langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahku. Dan lenguhan itu berhasil membuatku makin bersemangat. Aku membelit lidahnya bermaksud untuk mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Tanpa terduga ternyata Jaejoong membalas ajakan dari lidahku. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadaku berpindah melingkar dileherku sambi sesekali meremas rambutku melampiaskan kenikmatannya –mungkin-. Tanganku yang tadi mengurungnya berpindah kearah tengkuknya. Menariknya untuk makin memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan tanganku yang lain memeluk pinggangnya erat membuat kami menempel tanpa celah. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang lebih pas untuk mengeksplore keseluruhan isi goa hangat nan manis milik Jaejoong.

Cukup lama kami berciuman sampai aku merasakan tangan Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadaku. Tidak sakit tapi cukup mengganggu. Aku menghisap bibirnya keras sebelum melepas ciumanku dan Jaejoong langsung terengah-engah meraih oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa begitu ciumanku terlepas. Aku menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sexy dengan bibir merah sedikit bengkak yang sedikit terbuka dan mata sayu yang menggoda. Mataku beralih pada leher jenjangnya yang terekspose karena Jaejoong yang mendongak. Aku mengingat tadi leher jenjang itu yang menggodaku. Berniat balas dendam aku menyerukkan kepalaku disana dan menjilat leher yang tadi sempat kurasakan. Rasanya tetap sama. Manis dan membuatku kecanduan.

Aku menyesap lehernya memberikan tanda merah di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi cukup jelas untuk terlihat. Shit! Aaku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti. Namja ini benar-benra menggoda. Batinku penuh nafsu.

"Aarghh..!" teriak Jaejoong saat aku menggigit perpotongan lehernya sambil mendorongku membuat cumbuank]\u terlepas. Aku bergumam kesal.

'Ah... Aku menyesal telah menggigit lehernya.' Batinku nelangsa.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong menatap nyalang kearah Yunho yang menatap mesum kearahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat emosi. Tangannya terkepal seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh Yunho saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jung br*ngs*k!" bentak Jaejoong emosi."Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mencicipiku!" potong Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho yang seperti ingin membalas ucapannya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong,"Memang kenapa kalau aku masih ingin mencicipimu, eoh?" tanya Yunho santai.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya yang sudah besar itu saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dengan tanpa halangan dari bibir hati Yunho."Mencicipi itu hanya sekali, Jung. Tidak berkali-kali seperti yang kau lakukan!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Jaejoong tidak menyeadari bahwa tingkahnya membuat seorang namja 'normal' tergoda.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya susah payah disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menggoda imannya –lagi-."Jae.. bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?" tanya Yunho dengan suaranya yang berat. Yunho terkekeh melihat perubahan yang terjad pada wajah Jaejoong setelah mendengar perkataannya,"Wajahmu memerah, Jae."

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Yunho,"L-lalu, kenapa jika wajahku memerah?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha terlhat angkuh didepan Yunho. Yunho tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Apa kau malu, Jae?"

"Untuk apa aku malu?"

"Mungkin kau mengingat kejadian tadi? Benarkan, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat wajah Jaejoong makin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"NE.! Aku sedang memikirkan kejadian dimana aku dilecehkan oleh seorang namja yang amat sangat menyebalkan! Dan sekarang namja itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan karena dia tidak mencoba untuk minta maaf malah menggodaku habis-habisan!" ungkap Jaejoong emosi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar,"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Yunho tidak tahu diri.

Twitch..!

Perempatan muncul di kening Jaejoong mendengar pertanyan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho,"Kau melecehkanku, Jung Yunho! Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya!?" teriak Jaejoong kalap.

Yunho –lagi-lagi- harus mengelus telinganya yang malang. "Lagi-lagi kau berteriak." Sungutnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan membela diri. Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padamu jika kau juga menikmatinya, Jongie?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya!" sangkal Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" goda Yunho yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"N-ne. Aku tidak pernah menikmatinya, Jung Yunho babo!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

"Hei, Jongie! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengerjar Jaejoong. Alhasil dua namja dengan kepribadian berbeda itu berkejar-kejaran di koridor kampus tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh yang diberikan teman-teman mereka.

"Jangan kejar aku, bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Berhenti berlari kalau kau tidak ingin kukejar, Jongie!" teriak balik Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Jung bodoh! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!"

"Jae! Awas!" teriak Yunho tidak nyambung dengan teriakan Jaejoong.

Brugh..

Yunho berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang jatuh tersungkur setelah menabrak Junsu yang lewat didepannya dan membantunya berdiri. Junsu sendiri juga tersungkur dan saat ini sedang dibantu Yoochun untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Hyung! Bisakah kau melihat kedepan ketika kau berja-berlari, eoh?!" teriak nyaring Junsu membuat semua manusia yang ada di koridor mengelus telinga malang mereka.

"Mian, Junsu ah. Aku sedang terburu-buru menghindari kejaran beruang." Jawab Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya berharap Junsu memaafkannya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari para seme menatap lapar kearahnya termasuk namja yang saat ini memapahnya. Dia harus mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk 'memakan' namja cantik itu bulat-bulat.

"Omoo! Hyung dikejar beruang? Sekarang dimana beruang itu, hyung? Bagaimana bisa beruang itu masuk ke universitas kita? Apa beruang itu lepas dari kebun binatang? Dan apa beruang itu lucu?" tanya Junsu kelewat polos meskipun terdengar nada khawatir pada pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos yang keluar dari bibir adiknya."Ne, hyung dikejar beruang. Beruang itu sekarang ada disampingku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana beruang itu masuk ke universitas kita. Dia tidak kabur dari manapun bahkan kebun binatang tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Dan lagi dia amat sangat tidak lucu." Jawab Jaejoong penuh dengan penekanan di bagian akhir sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yunho yang dibalas pelototan dari Yunho.

Junsu menatap bingung kearah samping Jaejoong. Makin bingung saat yang ditemukan disana adalah Yunho bukan beruang seperti yang Jaejoong katakan."Disamping hyung hanya ada Yunho hyung. Tidak ada beruang dimanapun." Ujar Junsu polos.

"Ne. Dia adalah beruang itu Junsu ya. Beruang yang amat sangat mesum!" sinis Jaejoong.

Junsu makin menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong,"Mengapa hyung mengatai Yunho hyung mesum? Darimana hyung tahu?"

Junsu kelabakan memdengar pertanyaan polos Junsu sedangkan Yunho hanya menahan tawanya melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

'Aigoo.. aku kelepasan.' Batin Jaejoong. Pertanyaaan Junsu juga membuatnya mengingat peristiwa dimana dia dilecehkan oleh namja disampingnya itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jae. Apa kau sedang membayangkan kejadian tadi?" bisik Yunho pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengarr oleh Yoosu yang berada dekat dengan mereka berdua. Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Yoosu berpikir kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho hingga membuat pipi seorang Kim Jaejoong memerah.

"Ani!" teriak Jaejoong yang membuat semua manusia disana terlonjak kaget bahkan nyamuk yang lewat pun tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung akibat teriakan Jaejoong (?). Teriakan Jaejoong juga berhasil membuat Yoosu berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang kejadian yang Yunjae alami.

"Wae? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Aku tidak terima dikatai mesum sendirian olehmu, Jongie. Kau juga mesum." Bisik Yunho lagi yang membuat wajah Jaejoong makin merah. Perkataan Yunho juga membuat Yoosu sedikit mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi meskipun mereka mengartikannya berbeda dari yang Yunho maksud.

"K-kalian berdua m-melakukan i-i-itu?" tanya Yoochun yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar penafsiran Yoochun yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Jaejoong bersiap menyangkal tetapi terlambat karena mulut kurang ajar Yunho sudh menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dengan jawaban yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong ingin bunuh diri.

"Ne."

"MWOOoo..!" teriak Yoosu kompak yang membuat koridor itu lagi-lagi dihiasi dengan teriakan.

"Ani. Kalian salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan 'itu' seperti yang kalian maksudkan dengan Yunho. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Sungguh!" sangkal Jaejoong berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

'Aigoo.. aku pasti akan dibunuh fans Yunho kalau dua anak manusia ini menyebarkannya keseluruh mahasiswa disini.' Batin Jaejoong nelangsa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak melakukan apa-apa', Jaejoongie? Kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan tadi saat di atap dan di taman belakang? Apa aku harus melakukannya disini agar kau mengingatnya lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan penekannan pada kata disini membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka karena kaget.

"K-kalian melakukannya dua kali? Seharian ini? Omoo!" heboh Yoochun. Sedangkan Junsu hanya menatap tidak percaya kearah hyungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Jae Hyung semesum itu." ucap Junsu.

"Ani, su-ie. Hyung benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau jangan percaya pada beruang mesum ini."Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho setelah melepaskan rangkulan Yunho dipinggangnya. Yunho merengut tidak suka karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk memeluk pinggang rampin Jaejoong (modus lu,bang!). Jaejoong menuding wajah kecil Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya dan matanya berkilat-kilat emosi menatap Yunho, "Kau membuatku dalam masalah, Jung. Kau membuat mereka salah paham. Kau harus bertanggung ja..." Jaejoong belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendengar teriakan Junsu.

"MWOOOO..?"

"Waeyo, Junsu ya? Kau membuat hyung harus menunda untuk memberi pelajaran pada namja ini." Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah Junsu sebelum kembali menatap Yunho dengan emosi yang menurut Yunho dan para seme yang ada disana malah terlihat imut.

"H-hyung, di-di lehermu.." ucap Junsu gugup.

"Ada apa degan leherku, Su-ie? Bicaralah yang jelas. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu."

"Lehermu kenapa merah, hyung?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu yang menurutnya tidak bermutu,"Kau membuang waktuku, Su. Leher hyung mungkin digigit nyamuk tadi."

"Ani, hyung. Itu bukan digigit nyamuk. Merah di lehermu ini seperti dibuat oleh seseorang. Kau mengerti, kan, Hyung?" bisik Junsu pelan berharap Jaejoong tidak melampiaskan emosinya kepadanya.

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namdongsaengnya. Apalagi mengingat bagian yang disentuh Junsu dilehernya tadi adalah bagian yang dijilat Yunho saat diatap. Ternyata Yunho meninggalkan jejaknya tanpa diketahui oleh namja cantik itu.

'Jadi alasan anak-anak melihatku sat di koridor tadi adalah...tanda ini?' batin Jaejoong masih memproses semua data yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Setelah semuanya terproses dengan sempurna, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi dan dengan nafas yang memburu. Jaejoong terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang sia meledak sekarang.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO..! KUBUNUH KAU...!" teriak Jaejoong kalap menandakan bahwa dia sudah meledak.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab emosi seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya."Kau memang menarik, Jaejoongie.." ucapnya lirih diiringi dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.

**TBC**

**Annyeongg...**

**Mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca FF ini tapi di akun author lain. Nah itu juga akun author ko. Sengaja author pindah ke akun yang ini soalnya ribet kalo akunnya ada 2. So, author bukan plagiat ya..**

**Mian lama update. Nae lagi sibuk. Biasa udah kuliah sih. Sebenernya sedikit kecewa sama fanfics ini, soalnya yang review dikit banget. Apa emang ceritanya ngga bagus? Atau jangan-jangan Yunjae shipper udah ngga ada?**

**Please RnR dong.. buktiin kalo Yunjae shipper itu masih ada. Meskipun mereka udah ngga bareng, author yakin mereka masih saling mencintai. KEEP THE FAITH..!**

**Yesungdahlah, author ngga mau banyak bacot. See you in next chap.**

**Bye.. bye... #bawakaburchangmin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara (yang bener Ara atau Ahra, sih? Author males searching)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

"Lehermu kenapa merah, hyung?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu yang menurutnya tidak bermutu,"Kau membuang waktuku, Su. Leher hyung mungkin digigit nyamuk tadi."

"Ani, hyung. Itu bukan digigit nyamuk. Merah di lehermu ini seperti dibuat oleh seseorang. Kau mengerti, kan, Hyung?" bisik Junsu pelan berharap Jaejoong tidak melampiaskan emosinya kepadanya.

'Jadi alasan anak-anak melihatku sat di koridor tadi adalah...tanda ini?' batin Jaejoong masih memproses semua data yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Setelah semuanya terproses dengan sempurna, Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi dan dengan nafas yang memburu. Jaejoong terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang sia meledak sekarang.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO..! KUBUNUH KAU...!" teriak Jaejoong kalap menandakan bahwa dia sudah meledak.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi penyebab emosi seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya."Kau memang menarik, Jaejoongie.." ucapnya lirih diiringi dengan senyumannya yang mematikan.

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke aspal. Wajahnya merengut kesal. Matanya menatap tajam kedepan seolah hendak memakan siapapun yang ada di depannya. Setidaknya begitu menurut pemikiran Jaejoong. Padahal tatapan matanya itu malah membuat orang yang di depannya ingin 'memakan'nya bulat-bulat. Junsu yang sudah mengenal Jaejoong dari kecil tahu bahwa saat ini Jaejoong sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sehingga dia hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti yeoja sedang PMS. #Junsu + author dibantai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melewati gerbang rumahnya tanpa menyapa satpam yang membukakan pintu gerbang. Hal itu membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi sang satpam. Apalagi melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merengut kesal tidak seperti biasanya yang menyapanya dengan ceria. Satpam itu mengalihkan matanya kearah putra bungsu majikannya yang tidak kalah manisnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Ahjusshi. Maafkan Jaejoong hyung, ne? Dia hanya sedang kesal." sapa Junsu seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran satpam rumahnya itu. Sang satpam hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk kearah Junsu.

Junsu berlari kecil berusaha menjejeri langkah Jaejoong. Sampai di depan pintu, Jaejoong kembali berulah. Jaejoong membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa memikirkan kenyataan bahwa bisa saja pintu itu rusak karena dia membantingnya begitu keras. Junsu hanya mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar melihat hyungnya yang bertindak Out Of Character.

Ahra yang kebetulan sedang libur kuliah terburu-buru menuruni tangga mendengar bantingan pintu yang terdengar sangat keras hingga kekamarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentaknya kesal. Ahra sedang mewarnai kukunya ketika suara bantingan pintu Jaejoong terdengar.

"Mian." Jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu berlalu melewati Ahra yang shock mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia melihat kearah Junsu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Ahra, "Tadi dia ada masalah dengan teman kampusnya, Noona. Itu membuat Jaejoong hyung kesal seperti sekarang." Jawab Junsu lalu melangkah melewati Ahra menuju kamarnya.

Ahra hanya sweatdrop melihat para dongsaengnya melewatinya tanpa berpamitan, "Dasar dongsaeng-dongsaeng kurang ajar." Gumamnya kesal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lantai dua.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Arrrgghhhhh..

Aku membaringkan –membanting- tubuhku dengan keras keatas ranjang. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa meremukkan wajah mesum beruang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku malu di depan mahasiswa lain.

"Kubunuh kau, Jung Yunho!" gumamku geram.

Memikirkan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa tidak mudah untuk membunuh seorang Jung Yunho. Semua ketidakmudahan itu didukung oleh berbagai faktor yang memungkinkan. Aku mengambil kertas dan mulai menuliskan alasan kenapa membunuh Yunho terdengar sangat susah.

**Jung Yunho anak dari seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan di dunia.**

Jung Yunho adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari seorang Jung Il Woo. Pemilik Jung Corp, perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang dan memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia termasuk di Indonesia. (?) Ini membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan turun temurun milik keluarganya itu.

**Jung Yunho memiliki banyak penggemar yang nantinya pasti akan membunuhku jika aku membunuh idola mereka. -_-**

Aku tidak terbayang bagaimana nantinya jika aku membunuh Yunho. Mungkin artikel yang memuat kematian Yunho terdengar keren dengan judul 'Seorang anak konglomerat dunia dibunuh oleh namja manly (?) yang sudah digodanya'. Sedangkan artikel yang memuat beritaku begitu memalukan dengan judul 'Seorang pembunuh dibunuh oleh fans korban pembunuhannya yang keseluruhannya adalah wanita'. Hei.! Mau diletakkan dimana wajahku? Artikel itu benar-benar membuat semua orang mempertanyakan ke'manly'anku.

**Jung Yunho terlalu kuat untuk kukalahkan . T_T**

Untuk yang ini kalian pasti sudah tahu, kan? Dan fakta inilah yang membuatku menangis dalam hati sekaligus fakta yang paling realistis dan berhubungan daripada fakta-fakta di atas. Kalian melihat -membaca- nya sendiri bagaimana aku tidak bisa melawan tubuh kekarnya ketika dia melecehkanku tadi. Kalau aku nekad melawannya, bisa jadi bukannya Yunho yang terbunuh, alhasil malah aku yang dilecehkan –lagi-.

**Jung Yunho terlalu tampan****. (?)**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat apa yang aku tulis. Apa-apaan kau, Kim Jaejoong? Bagian mana yang kau anggap tampan dari seorang yang mesum seperti Jung Yunho itu? dan lagu apa hubungannya ini dengan rencana pembunuhanmu? Aku pun mencoret alasan itu dari daftar.

**Hukum yang berkuasa.**

Hukum pasti akan membela yang benar, kan? Aku merasa benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa hukum akan membela Yunho. Jadi aku tulis saja kemungkinan ini.

Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan ketika aku berhasil membunuh Jung Yunho dan apa yang kudapatkan ketika aku berhasil membunuhnya. Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh, aku hanya akan mendapatkan satu keutungan jika berhasil membunuh Jung Yunho. Keuntungan ittupun tidak sebanding dengan kerugian yang kudapatkan.

Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kulakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini? Ini terkesan seperti memikirkan Yunho adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dilakukan. Bahkan aku sampai menulis namanya 5 kali di kertas. Haahh.. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

**Tok Tok Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat pikiranku yang penuh dengan Yunho (Ekhem..!) teralihkan. Aku meletakkan alat tulis yang tadi kugunakan untuk menulis hal-hal yang amat sangat tidak penting. Aku melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukannya setelah memutar kunci. Tadi kamarku memang sengaja kukunci. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang dirumahku melihat tingkahku yang absurd dan terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang PMS.

Junsu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan cengiran khasnya sambil membawa boneka dolphin kesayangannya yang berukuran lebih dari setengah tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Aku mempersilahkan Junsu masuk dan Junsu pun langsung melesat merebahkan badan montoknya ke atas ranjangku.

Junsu mengguling-gulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat ranjangku berantakan. Sampai pada gulingan yang kelima, dia berhenti dalam posisi tengkurap dan membaca kertas yang tadi aku tulisi tentang Jung Yunho. 'Tunggu dulu! Tulisanku? Jung Yunho? Omoo! Andwae!' batinku menjerit histeris. Aku berlari menerjang Junsu yang dibalas dengan teriakan melengking dari bibir mungil Junsu.

Junsu bangkit dan membuat aku tejatuh kesamping."Mwo haneunggeoya, hyung? Kau pikir kau ringan, eoh?! Aigoo... tulang punggungku terasa seperti patah.." keluh Junsu membuatku tersenyum merasa bersalah padanya. Junsu memandangku dengan tatapan –apa-yang-ada-di otakmu-sebenarnya- dan sekali lagi aku hanya membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. Junsu kembali –akan- membaca kertas milikku tapi sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya yang membuat Junsu menatap kesal kearahku.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hyung?!" bentaknya kesal. Aku menggigit bibirku berpikir jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan. Aku harus jujur atau memilih mempertahankan harga diriku dengan berkata boghng kepada Junsu?

"A-ani. Kurasa kau tidak perlu membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, Junsu-ah." Ucapku setengah gugup, akhirnya aku memilih opsi kedua. Aku tidak ingin harga driku makin jatuh di depan Junsu.

Junsu menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik membuatku harus menggigit bibirku untuk meredam rasa gugup. Tetapi untungnya itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Junsu langsung mengembalikan kertas yang dia pegang dengan tampang tidak peduli. Aku tersenyum menerima uluran kertas darinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi? Kukira ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Hyung." Celetuknya kurang ajar.

Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar padahal dalam hatiku aku mengutuk Junsu yang bertindak tidak sopan kepadaku, aku lalu beranjak dari ranjang menuju pojok kamar untuk membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah yang ada disana. Sebelum kubuang, aku masih sempat membuka kertas itu seolah utnuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tulisan yang ada di dalamnya. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tulisan itu berbeda dengan yang aku tulis tadi. Aku kembali menengok ke arah Junsu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menggoda yang diarahkannya padaku sambil melambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya. Aku berlari kearah Junsu yang sudah berlari menduluiku turun ke lantai satu.

"Junsu! Berhenti kau, anak nakal!" teriakku yang membuat semua orang rumah menutup telinga mereka.

"Ani~" jawab Junsu dengan nada sing a song sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearahku membuatku makin sebal. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi evil seperti Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah temanku? Lalu kenapa bisa Junsu yang tertular evilnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang tertular?

Aish.. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kim Jaejoong! Bisakah kau mengontrol pikiranmu agar tidak selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting atau bisa dikatakan tidak jelas alias aneh alias absurd itu?Aku pun lebih memilih mengejar Junsu daripada otakku memikirkan hal yang lebih absurd lagi sebelum anak itu makin jauh. Melihat Junsu yang sudah sampai di ujung tangga, aku pun makin mempercepat lariku untuk menangkapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa Junsu berlari sangat cepat atau aku yang terlalu lambat?

"Ya! Kena kau!" teriakku saat berhasil menangkap kerah belakang baju Junsu.

"Aish, hyung! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya heboh sambil berusaha mneyingkirkan tanganku dari kerah belakangnya.

"Kembalikan kertas itu, setelah itu kau akan kulepaskan." Ucapku tegas berusaha membuat kesepakatan.

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan kertas ini, hyung?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Eopseo."

"Aku tahu kau aneh, tapi sekarang kau jauh lebih aneh, hyung. Ini kukembalikan! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah belakang Junsu setelah merampas kertas yang diulurkannya padaku. Tentunya setelah mengecek isinya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dan terperangkap di jurang yang sama.

Aku tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang sedang bersungut-sungut kesal. Semoga Junsu belum membaca isi kertas ini. Bisa malu kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"HYUNG.! AKU SUDAH MEMBACA SEMUA YANG KAU TULIS DI KERTAS ITU!" teriak Junsu lebih nyaring dari teriakanku dan membuatku berbalik seketika karena shock.

Aku berlari kearah Junsu lalu menariknya ke arah ayunan yang ada di taman. Aku terdiam disana dengan perasaan bimbang antara aku harus menceritakan masalahku kepada Junsu dengan harapan memperoleh saran atau berbohong kepada Junsu dengan alasan apapun yang membuat si polos Junsu percaya.

"Ceritakan saja, hyung. Aku pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu kalau aku memang bisa." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Entah apa yang merasuki dongsaengku itu dan membuatnya menjadi dongsaeng yang bijak. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritkan semuanya pada Junsu. Mulai dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Yunho –pertemuan yang aneh-, pertama kali kami saling bertengkar karena sesuatu yang sepele –pertengkaran yang juga tidak kalah aneh-, dan masalah yang tadi –masalah yang tidak aneh, tapi menyebalkan-. Junsu hanya mendengarkanku dengan seksama sesekali dia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ada kejadian yang menurutnya lucu dan itu berhasil membuatku melotot kesal padanya. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang begitu mnyelesaikan ceritaku.

Junsu memasang pose berpikir yang –sok- serius. Padahal aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia sedang menertawaiku. "Tertawalah kalau kau ingin tertawa." Ucapku jengah dengan wajah konyol yang sedari tadi dtunjukkannya. Dan seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang paling kusesalkan dalam hidupku. Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimatku tadi, suara tawa Junsu yang khas –melengking seperti lumba-lumba- terdengar memenuhi seluruh taman yang sepi.

Sudah terlewat dua menit dan sampai sekarang Junsu belum juga berhenti tertawa. "Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa, Kim Junsu?" tanyaku geram. Geramanku tidak serta merta membuat si imut Junsu berhenti tertawa. Junsu malah makin mengeraskan suara tawanya membuat emosi Jaejoong naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa hantu bijak yang merasuki Junsu pergi secepat itu?!

"Berhenti tertawa, Kim Junsu! Kau tidak takut kotak tawamu rusak, ya?" bentakku yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang konyol yang entah kenapa meluncur dari mulutku.

Seperti yang kuduga, Junsu tertawa makin keras mendengar ucapanku, "Kau pikir aku Spongebob, hyung?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum remeh.

Aku memandangnya dingin sebelum beranjak dari dudukku, "Aku masuk. Aku menyesal bercerita padamu."

"Kau mudah marah, hyung." Ucap Junsu setelah menarikku untuk duduk lagi. "Lalu bagaimana? Menurut hyung, apakah Yunho hyung serius dengan ucapannya yang ingin menjadkan hyung kekasihnya?"

Aku memasang pose berpikir a la detektif Conan. Apa dia serius? Atau hanya bercanda untuk mempermainkanku? "Entahlah, kalau bisa aku ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu, Su ie." Jawabku pasrah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya, hyung?"

"Michyeoseo! Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku akan terlihat seperti mengharapkan dia serius menginginkanku, Junsuie chagi.." aku mencubit gemas pipi Junsu.

"Benar juga. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"

Aku menghela nafas frustasi, "Molla."

"Aish.. kalau kau begini terus, si Jung itu akan terus menganggumumu, hyung!" sentak Junsu. Dia terlihat sebal. Ani, bukan hanya terlihat, dia benar-benar kesal kepadaku.

"Aku juga bingung, Su ie. Aku juga tidak ingin selalu diganggu olehnya, tapi si Jung itu terus mengejarku. Aku sudah menghindar, tapi Yunho itu sudah seperti angin, dia ada dimana-mana."

"Mungkin kau kurang menghindar darinya, hyung. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menghindar darinya? Jangan bilang kau menghindar ke kantin?"

Aku menatap datar ke arah Junsu, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kim!"

"Hei! Kau juga Kim, hyung!"

"Aku sudah mengurung di toilet. Satu menit sebelum kelas berakhir, aku sudah ijin keluar dan mengurung diri didalam sana untuk menghindar darinya. Aku bahkan rela melewatkan makan siangku demi menghindar darinya. Aku sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho masuk kedalam toilet karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali." aku memberi jeda pada ucapanku sekedar mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, "Begitu kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai kurang dari satu menit, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet tempat aku bersembunyi. Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang kutemui begitu aku keluar? Jung Yunho yang berdiri santai sambil bersandar pada pintu bilik disebelah bilikku! Dia juga dengan seenaknya berkata 'Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari sarangmu, apa kau tidak punya sarang yang lebih bagus?' dengan ekspresi senyum mengejeknya yang menyebalkan. Bayangkan Su-ie! Aku merasa seperti dihantuil."

"Oleh hantu yang tampan."

"Ne, hantu yang tampan. Eh.. ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? dia tidak tampan sama sekali, aku jauh lebih tampan." Narsisku. Tapi memang benar kan?. #TIDAKKKK! (#dilempar Jaejoong)

"Ani. Kalau hyung bilang lebih cantik, baru aku akan setuju." Ujar Junsu sambil berlari menjauh setelah meleletkan lidahnya padaku yang masih memproses kalimat Junsu.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" aku berlari mengejar Junsu begitu otakku –yang entah kenapa menjadi lambat- selesai memproses semua. Tapi aku sedikit terlambat karena Junsu sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari dalam. Aku hanya mendengus kesal sambil menggerutu. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku sendiri dan tidur siang untuk sedikit menyegarkan otakku dan menenangkan emosiku.

**Skip Time**

**At College**

**Author PoV**

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran. Karena biasanya namja cantik itu sangat berisik dan ceria. Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

"Waeyo, Jae hyung? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jiyoung. Namja cantik dan imut ini adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak Junior High School bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas berat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jiyoung. Jaejoong makin menunjukkan wajah lesunya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, hyung? Kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, setidaknya berhenti menunjukkan ekspresimu yang jelek itu." sinis Kyuhyun. Sahabat Jaejoong yang berwajah manis ini menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kesal.

Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali menghela nafas seperti orang yang terlilit banyak hutang. Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan tidak ingin bercanda. Biasanya Jaejoong akan membalas semua kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan kepadanya yang akan berakhir dengan adu mulut yang akan selesai ketika Jiyoung melerai mereka dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan tajam. Melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu mood Jaejoong membaik baru mereka akan memaksa gajah cantik sahabat mereka itu bicara.

"Aishh.. Eotteohke?" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu menatapnya aneh dan kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh, hm?" tanya Jiyoung yang memang lebih bijaksana –kadang-.

"Setiap hari bahkan setiap saat Jae hyung selalu aneh, Ji." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik yang mendapat death –cute- glare dari Jaejoong. "Wah, akhirnya kau sudah sadar, hyung."

"Kau pikir aku pingsan, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan membalas perkataan sinis Jaejoong, tapi niat itu diurungkannya saat melihat deathglare milik Jiyoung. "Kenapa tidak jadi berbicara, Cho 'Evil' Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Jaejoong yang melihat Kyuhyun dimarahi hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau juga, Kim Jaejoong. Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau murung sejak tadi?" Jaejoong berhenti tertawa ke arah Kyuhyun begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada dingin oleh Jiyoung. Meskipun Jiyoung cantik dan imut ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah yang termuda diantara mereka, Jiyoung memiliki tatapan dingin menusuk yang mampu membuat kedua hyungnya labih memilih untuk menurut. Tidak salah jika Jiyoung mendapat gelar mahasiswa tercuek di universitas mereka.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum menceritakan masalahnya kepada kedua sahabanya, "Tanpa kuceritakan tentunya kalian sudah tahu apa masalahku."

"Jung Yunho lagi?" tebak Jiyoung tepat sasaran.

"Ping pong... Kau benar. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Jaejoong lesu seperti ini?" jawab Kyuhyun a la lotere.

"Bisakah kalian lebih sopan memanggilku? Walaupun kita seangkatan, tetap saja aku lebih tua dari kalian! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" umpat Jaejoong kesal.

"Ne~, hyung.." jawab Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan wajah malas.

"Gara-gara insiden minggu lalu, ya?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi. Semenjak insiden itu, Yunho makin sering mendekatiku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau kesal kepada siapa, Jaejoongie chagi?" Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya ditambah bisikan lembut di telinganya yang sensitif membuat Jaejoong merinding. Tanpa bertanya, Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya karena belakangan ini namja yang sering melakukan hal ini padanya hanya ada satu orang. Ditambah bau maskulin yang berhasil ditangkap indra penciumannya membuatnya yakin bahwa namja yang memeluknya kini adalah jung Yunho.

'Chakkaman! Jung Yunho? Memeluk? KU?'. Teriak batin Jaejoong menyadarkan Jaejoong dengan apa yang sedang terjad.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, babo!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Bukannya melepasnya seperti yang Jaejoong minta, namja Jung itu malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung?!" sentak Jaejoong menyerah untuk melawan Yunho.

"Kau." Jawabnya enteng, Yunho malah mulai mengendus leher Jaejoong.

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget dan usahanya berhasil menyentakkan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jaejoong segera menjaga jarak dengan Yunho. "Michyeoseo!"

Jiyoung maju kearah Jaejoong berniat untuk membantu sahabatnya tapi dtahan oleh Seunghyung aka TOP, sahabat Yunho. "Jangan ikut campur." Nada suara TOP begitu datar yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah datar dari Jiyoung.

"Pergi dari hadapanku dan jauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku! You Bastard!" umpat Jiyoung sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar Jiyong mengumpat lalu pergi hanya menatapnya heran. Segalak apapun Jiyoung, dia tidak pernah mengumpat apalagi kepada orang asing.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar Jiyoung tapi ditahan oleh namja jangkung sahabat Yunho, Shim Changmin. "Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku, bodoh!"

"Biarkan dia." Pintanya diktator.

Kyuhyun memandang namja didepannya aneh, "Memangnya kau pikir kau itu sipa, eoh? Seenaknya saja kau mengaturku!"

"Diam dan menurutlah! Atau..." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya beralih menatap intens kearah mata Kyuhyun.

"A-atau a-apa?" jawab Kyuhyun gugup karena ditatap sedalam itu oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan menciummu, Kyu baby~" bisik Changmin seduktif di telingan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Michyeoseo!" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia pun menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari cekalan Changmin, "Kajja, hyung. Kita kejar Jiyoungie." Ajaknya sambil menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho.

"Ya! Kau mau membawa Jaejoong my princess kemana?" teriak Yunho.

"Aku bukan princessmu, Jung Yunho! Nan namjayeyo! Harus berapa kali kibilang agar otak kecilmu itu mengerti?! Dasar bodoh!" Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memberikan umpatan kepada Yunho.

Yunho dan Changmin memandang pintu yang dilewati Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum geli terpatri dibibir keduanya, 'Sayangnya kau adalah namja. Kalau seandainya kau yeoja, aku akan menjadkanmu kekasihku.' Batin Yunho dan Changmin yang entah kenapa bisa sama.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Seunghyun menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati Jiyoung –dilewati Jae sama Kyu juga- dengan tatapan sendu, "Ji.." bisiknya lirih. Saking lirihnya hanya angin yang bisa mendengar bisikannya itu. Perlahan angin membawa bisikan itu kepada seorang namja mungil dengan wajah cantik yang kini duduk di kursi taman dengan wajah murung tanpa peduli kelas sudah dimulai.

"Seunghyunie hyung." Bisiknya tak kalah lirih seolah menjawab panggilan Seunghyun lewat angin yang tadi juga mengantarkan suara Seunghyun padanya.

"Jiyoungie.." teriakan kedua sahabatnya membuat Jiyoung menoleh kebelakang dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, kau tidak ingin masuk?" berondong Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Jiyoung.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. 'Tidak biasanya Jiyoung bolos meskipun di kelas Jiyoung tidak pernah mendengar penjelasan dosen. Dia itu jenius. Sama sepertiku dan Changmin, namja jangkung yang tadi menggodaku.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ani." Jawab Jiyoung singkat seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi? Kau bahkan mengumpat pada Seunghyun ssi." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tetapi Jiyoung hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab. Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu hanya duduk diam menikmati bolos perdana mereka.

**Skip Time (16.45 KST)**

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke aspal. Kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya menatap Jaejoong bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pulang kuliah sampai sekarang, Jaejoong tidak berhenti menggerutu. Bibirnya terus-terusan mengerucut kesal. Bahkan di mobil tadi, Jaejoong juga membuat sahabatnya –read : Kyuhyun- marah karena Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, HYUNG.!" Tanya Kyuhyun jengah sambil menekankan kata hyung untuk membuat Jaejoong sadar berapa usianya sekarang.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah dua sahabatnya dan berjalan mundur, "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa diam? Aku benar-benar kesal, Kyu. Kenapa Yoo Songsae harus memberikan tugas seperti itu? Dan kenapa juga aku harus satu kelompok dengan si Jung babo itu? ARRggghhh.." teriak Jaejoong yang membuat satpam dan maid-nya keluar melihat kearahnya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tuan Muda mereka yang sangat manis itu.

"Dan kenapa juga kau harus mengajak kami?" tanya Jiyoung datar yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Jaejoong, "Berjalanlah dengan benar sebelum hyung menabrak."

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kearah Jiyoung sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran dari sahabatnya itu.

JDUAGH...

"Ya! Appo!" teriak Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi kali ini maid dan satpam tidak ada yang peduli karena mereka menganggap Jaejoong sama seperti tadi –main-main-.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" ujar Jiyoung datar sebelum berlalu masuk kerumah Jaejoong yang sudah sering dia tinggali ketika bumonim Jaejoong sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri. Dia tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa sahabatnya baru saja menabrak tiang karena ulahnya.

Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah Jiyoung yag seenaknya pergi, "Setidaknya beritahu aku saat tiang si*l*n ini masih jauh, bukan ketika sudah berada tepat didepan wajahku, Jiyoung babo!" bentak Jaejoong murka.

Berbeda dengan Jiyoung yang hanya menanggapi datar peristiwa yang menimpa Jaejoong, Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking puasnya dia tertawa.

"Kau juga berhenti tertawa, Cho!"

"Haha.. kau bodoh, hyung. Aku menyesal tidak merekam kejadian barusan."

"Kalau kau benar-benar melakukan itu, kau akan mati di tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" sinis Jaejoong yang malah membuat tawa Kyuhyun makin keras.

"Andwae~ Aku takut~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sing a song sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah jaejoong sambil melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat berhenti tadi.

"Dasar dua dongsaeng durhaka. Kukutuk kalian nanti!" rutuk Jaejoong sebal.

"Hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Kalau kau tidak masuk dalam jangka waktu 10 detik, kukunci kau diluar!" teriak Jiyoung dari dalam.

"See? Mereka bahkan juga bisa menjadi tamu yang durhaka! Menyebalkan!" umpat Jaejoong sebelum memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat masam. "Aish, kningku yang cantik."

Ketiga sahabat itu duduk bersebelahan di depan televisi. Ketiganya tidak ada yang bersuara. Bukan karena serius menonton, tetapi ketiganya sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri (bukan berarti autis ya!). Jiyoung yang duduk tenang dengan pandangan menerawang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jaejoong yang masih setia dengan gerutuan dan umpatannya. Dan Kyuhyun yang sedang diam sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak brutal menekan tombol PSP yang dia pegang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar diam, terkadang dia berteriak ketika karakternya terkena serangan lawan.

Mereka tetap dengan kegiatannya sampai suara bel membuat ketiganya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kini mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan –kau-yang-buka-pintunya.

"Hyung saja yang buka, hyung kan paling tua. Lagipula hyung tuan rumahnya disini." Kata Kyuhyun retinanya kembali serius menekuni game-nya.

"Kau saja, Kyu. Kau kan paling nakal dan jarang melakukan sesuatu dibandngkan aku dan Jiyoungie." Balas Jaejoong tak terima.

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong saling tatap dengan pandangan tidak terima. Tapi kemudian keduanya dengan kompak enolehkan kepalnya kearah Jiyoung. Jiyoung yang mengerti tatapan kedua hyungnya itu hanya memtar bola matanya jengah.

"Arasseo. Aku yang akan membuka pintu. HYUNGDEUL puas?" Jiyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan malas. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah contoh dongsaeng yang baik.

"Ne." Jawab Jiyoung merasa tamu Jaejoong sedikit terburu dengan memencet bel dengan brutal.

Jiyoung membuka pintu dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Bukan hanya Jiyoung, namja di depannya juga kaget dengan kemunculan Jiyoung dirumah Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya menemani Yunho kemari."

"Oh. Yunho, eodi?"

"Dia masih mengambil sesuatu di mobilnya bersama Changmin dan Yoochun."

"Arasseo. Masuklah." Ajak Jiyoung datar.

Langkah Jiyoung tertahan oleh tangan yang menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan tanganmu!" desisnya.

"Ani. Kita harus bicara, Ji." Pinta namja itu yang ternya adalah Seunghyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lepaskan tanganmu sebelum ada yang salah paham." Mendengar nada dingin dari mulu Jiyoung, Seunghyun melepaskan pegangannya, "Dan tidak pernah ada kata kita, yang ada hanya kau dan aku, Seunghyun ssi. Atau aku harus memanggilmu TOP?" sinis Jiyoung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sudah datang. Seunghyun hanya berdiri menatap sendu punggung sempit Jiyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei! Mana Jaejoong?" Seunghyun menoleh kesamping saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia melihat Yunho yang melongokkan kepalanya kedalam mencari keberadaan namja yang selalu berhasil digodanya –menggodanya-.

"Dia masih di dalam. Jiyoungie masih memanggilnya. Kajja, masuk. Tadi Jiyoung sudah menyuruk kita untuk masuk."

"Hei, hyung. Kau tadi memanggil Jiyoung ssi dengan panggilan Jiyoungie. Apa kau kenal dekat dengannya?" tanya Changmin yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingnya.

"Ani. Kau mungkin salah dengar tadi. Wae? Kau terlihat tertarik kepadanya?"

Tanya Seunghyun terselip nada tidak suka dalam kalimatnya.

"Molla. Tapi dia cukup manis." Seunghyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah sang magnae.

"Kenapa kau menatapku tajam seperti itu, hyung?"

"Ani."

Keempatnya pun duduk disatu sofa panjang diruang tamu Jaejoong. Tak seberapa lama muncul Jaejoong yang membawa tumpukan buku dan Kyuhyun yang membawa cemilan untuk mereka . Melihat Jaejoong datang, Yunho langsung tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong –malu- muak.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti maniak, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, BooJaejoongie.."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas dan memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni ucapan Yunho. Dia sedang malas untuk berdebat. Dari arah dapur muncul Jiyoung yang membawa nampan minuman. Setelah membagikan minuman ke semua yang ada disana, Jiyoung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai bersama Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang, Jung."

"Ne."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Yunho yang mengerti tatapan Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau-yakin?- miliknya.

"Wae? Orang kaya sepertimu tidak biasa duduk dilantai,eoh? Tenang, Jung. Lantaiku sudah bersih. Setiap hari ada maid yang membersihkannya." Sindir Jaejoong.

Yunho yang nerasa tersindir hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak terima, "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak semanja itu, Kim Jaejoongie.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsug mendudukkan dirinya dia atas karpet berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejooong sendiri hanya mencibir kearah Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ketiga sahabat Yunho hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Yunho? Dia itu pangeran yang selalu perfeksionis. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mau duduk di lantai meskipun lantai itu sudah dilapisi dengan karpet sutra. Menurutnya, duduk dilantai sama saja dengan rakyat jelata yang tidur beralaskan jardus di pinggir jalan sana. Tidak peduli alas apa yang digunakannya, duduk dilantai tetaplah duduk dilantai. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan sindiran halus yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, Yunho bersedia duduk dilantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet bulu.

'Yunho hyung sudah gila.' Batin Yoochun.

'Kau hebat, Kim.' Batin Seunghyun.

'Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.' Batin sang magnae.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan seolah menyampaikan pemikiran mereka, 'DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT.' Batin mereka berteriak bersamaan berbarengan dengan ketiganya yang kembali menatap Yunho horor.

Sepertinya Uri Yunho sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Uri Jaejoong. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana cinta akan berlabuh. Semua itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Manusia hanya menerima takdir mereka, aniya? Manusia hanya bisa berharapTuhan berbaik hati untuk memberi restu pada cinta mereka...

END

Tapi Bohong, Cin

TBC

Annyeong, mian jelek terus Yunjae momentnya juga dikit.

Author lagi buntu mikirin momrnt yang pas buat Yunjae, tapi chap depan Yunjae moment udah mulai banyak ko.

Author harap readers suka pair yang author pake disini, karena jujur author suka TOPGD.

Yesungdahlah..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong.. #octopusdance_bareng_Yesung


	5. Chapter 5

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ahra**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmakeTAO**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh. Ini DRAMATIS (sinetron) banget.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Cekidot...**

**Previous Story**

"Ani. Kita harus bicara, Ji." Pinta namja itu yang ternya adalah Seunghyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lepaskan tanganmu sebelum ada yang salah paham. Dan perlu kau ketahui tidak pernah ada kata kita, yang ada hanya kau dan aku, Seunghyun ssi. Atau aku harus memanggilmu TOP?" sinis Jiyoung sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Yunho sudah datang. Seunghyun hanya berdiri menatap sendu punggung sempit Jiyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Wae? Orang kaya sepertimu tidak biasa duduk dilantai,eoh? Tenang, Jung. Lantaiku sudah bersih. Setiap hari ada maid yang membersihkannya." Sindir Jaejoong.

Yunho yang merasa tersindir hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak terima, "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak semanja itu, Kim Jaejoongie.." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsug mendudukkan dirinya dia atas karpet berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejooong sendiri hanya mencibir kearah Yunho.

'Yunho hyung sudah gila.' Batin Yoochun.

'Kau hebat, Kim.' Batin Seunghyun.

'Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.' Batin sang magnae.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan seolah menyampaikan pemikiran mereka, 'DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT.' Batin mereka berteriak bersamaan berbarengan dengan ketiganya yang kembali menatap Yunho horor.

**~ Start Story ~**

**Keesokan Harinya at 06.30...**

**Author PoV..**

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran melihat sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan –Apa-kau-benar-benar-Jung-Yunho-.

"A-ani." Jawab ketiganya gugup sambil tertawa hambar setelahnya. Padahal mereka sebenarnya merasa aneh karena saat ini Yunho kembali duduk di lantai tapi ini lebih parah dari kemarin. Jika kemarin Yunho masih beralaskan karpet bulu, maka saat ini dia tidak memakai alas apapun dibawah pantatnya.

"Aneh." Sinis Yunho sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong.

YooMinHyun (?) hanya menatap Yunho datar, 'Kau bahkan lebih aneh lagi, Jung!' batin mereka.

Merasa perhatian Yunho sudah kembali kepadanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mulai membicarakan perihal tugas kelompoknya bersama Yunho. Bukan kerena dia bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, tetapi lebih kepada dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Jung Yunho yang selalu berhasil merubah harinya yang selalu ceria menjadi suram. "Jad..."

"Annyeong. Su-ie pulang~" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong dengan teriakan melengking seperti lumba-lumba yang keluar dari bibir mungil namja imut yang baru saja memasuki rumah Jaejoong.

Teriakan itu membuat semua manusia yang ada di ruang tamu menutup telinganya rapat. Mereka menatap namja mungil itu horor kecuali Jaejoong dan kedua sahabatnya yang telah mengenal namja imut yang merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Dalam pikiran YunYooMinHyun, terbesit pertanyaan bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang memiliki suara melengking seperti itu.

'Aigo! Ini lebih keras dari teriakan Jaejoong. Apa keluarga Kim memang ditakdirkan menjadi peneriak profesional (?) ?' batin Yunho absurd.

"Su-ie, sudah hyung katakan sebelumnya jangan berteriak ketika memasuki rumah! Teriakan melengkingmu itu bisa membuat semua yang disini mati karena sakit jantung, kau tahu?" sungut Jaejoong kesal melihat kebiasaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hehe.. Mian, hyung." Jawab Junsu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Eoh, apa ini teman-temanmu, hyung? Annyeong, hyungdeul. Kim Junsu imnida. Aku dongsaeng Jae hyung. Bangapseumnida. Aku keatas dulu, hyungdeul. Annyeong. Belajar yang rajin, ne? Fighting!" Semangat Junsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Setelah itu Junsu segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Junsu tidak tahu bahwa tingkahnya barusan membuat salah seorang namja disana terpesona.

"Aish, anak itu! Mian, ne. Dia memang cerewet tapi.. Ya! Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, Park Yoochun ssi?" teriak Jaejoong melihat tatapan Yoochun yang terus mengikuti langkah Junsu seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum yang menemukan mangsa.

Yoochun yang mengetahui aksinya tertangkap basah oleh Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Jae, adikmu manis. Apa keluargamu memang terlahir dengan wajah manis?" tanya Yoochun. Otaknya kembali membayangkan wajah manis Junsu.

"Junsu memang manis dan imut, noonaku juga cantik dan manis, Yoochun ssi. Mungkin kau benar kalau keluargaku ditakdirkan menjadi keluarga dengan wajah manis. Tapi aku tidak. Aku manly." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Yeah, kau manly." Jawab Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku, Jung?!" sinis Jaejoong.

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin mengoreksinya sedikit. Kau memang tidak cantik, tidak manis, dan juga tidak imut. Tapi kau sangat cantik, sangat manis, dan sangat imut." Kalimat Yunho berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi datar dan... memerah?.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Teman-temanku juga sudah bosan mendengar perdebatanku denganmu."

"Ani. Aku tidak bosan. Aku suka melihat kalian berdebat hal tidak penting." Kalimat Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku diam." Jiyoung mendengus geli melihat Kyuhyun ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan tertawa kau, magnae! Sopanlah pada hyungmu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Jiyoung mencibir mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, "Kau juga tidak sopan pada Jaejoong hyung. Aku kan hanya mengikutimu, HYUNG." Balas Jiyoung sengaja menekankan kata hyung untuk menyindir Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam merasa tersindir, "Wae aku benar, kan?"

"Diam kau, magnae!" desis Kyuhyun membuat tawa Jiyoung meledak.

Jiyoung tidak menyadari sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. 'Teruslah tertawa, Ji. Hyung menyayangimu.'

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" bentak Jaejoong yang membuat dua dongsaengnya bungkam. "Kalau kalian terus-terusan berisik, bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat?"

"Lama pun aku tak masalah." Bisik Yunho yang masih bisa di dengar Jaejoong.

"Diam kau, Jung babo!" bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho kaget.

"Hebat juga pendengarannya. Tajam sekali." Bisik Yunho lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jung Yunho." Geram Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat wajah sangar –tapi cute- Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Wae, Jaejoongie? Bukankah aku benar? Makin lama tugas ini selesai, kita akan semakin sering bertemu." Yunho tersenyum dengan wajah senang kearah Jaejoong yang dibalas datar oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau seandainya bisa, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" sinis Jaejoong sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Akui saja kalau kau suka berdekatan denganku. Apalagi disaat aku menggodamu." Goda Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong blushing, "Lihat! Wajahmu merah. Aigoo.. manis sekali Jaejoongku ini."

"S-siapa bilang seperti itu? D-dan apa itu Jaejoongku? Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" gugup Jaejoong.

"Sejak dulu, kini, dan nanti." Kalimat Yunho yang absurd itu berhasil membuat ketiga sahabatnya sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Jung Yunho bia merayu orang dengan rayuan yang absurd pula. Mungkin begitulah kata batin mereka.

"Ya! Neo!"

"Ya! Kenapa sekarang malah kalian yang berdebat?" bentak Kyuhyun memutus bentakan Jaejoong yang ditujukan pada Yunho.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Dasar dongsaeng tidak sopan! Lihat! Gara-gara kau, magnae kita jadi ikut bertingkah tidak sopan," bentak balik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Jiyoung yang sedang membaca majalah. Jiyoung hanya menatap bingung jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menunjuknya sebelum kembali fokus kepada majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa hyung memarahiku? Dan kenapa hyung mengungkit masalahku dengan magnae itu?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Ya!"

"Diam kalian berdua! Berhenti bersikap kekanakan." Lerai Jiyoung yang merasa acara mari-membaca-majalah-dengan-tenang- ay terganggu oleh pertengkaran tidak jela antara kedua hyungnya tersebut, "Kyu HYUNG lebih baik kau memainkan game mu, dan kau, Jae HYUNG, cepat selesaikan tugasmu seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Mendengar nada tegas dalam suara Jiyoung, Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Meskipun paling muda dan kekanakan diantara mereka bertiga, Jiyoung terkadang bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas.

"Hyungdeul, wae geurae? Aku mendengar kalian berdebat tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu yang baru turun dari lantai dua sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Eopseo, Su-ie. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa banyak buku seperti itu?" tanya Jiyoung yang sebenarnya berusia sama dengan Junsu.

Junsu menunjukkan dolphin eyesnya kearah Jiyoung lalu berlari kecil menghampiri sahabat hyungnya yang juga adalah sahabatnya itu, "Ji~, ajari aku materi ini~. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Rengeknya manja membuat namja berjidat lebar yang duduk disofa berseberangan dengan Jiyoung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aigoo.! Neomu kyeopta..' batinnnya gemas.

Changmin yang melihat Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli, "Kau tidak lupa caranya berkedip, kan, hyung? Kenapa kau melihat Junmmmpphhh..." ucapan Changmin terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Yoochun.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku tidak akan pernah mentraktirmu makan lagi, Tuan Muda Shim.!" Desis Yoochun berbahaya –bagi Changmin-.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melakukan gerakan silang di depan dada tanda dia berjanji akan menutup mulutnya. Melihat gerakan Changmin, Yoochun segera menjauhkan tangannya yang membekap Changmin. Merasa bebas, Changmin segera menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. "Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati." Gumamnya berlebihan membuat Yoochun memutar bola matanya.

"Ne. Kajja." Jiyoung menjawab permintaan Junsu setelah intermezo tadi terlewat. Junsu yang mendengar jawaban Jiyoung melonjak girang lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Jiyoung.

Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah hyungnya yang sedang serius membaca buku tentang musik dengan namja di depannya yang hanya menatap wajah hyungnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya merasa pernah melihat wajah namja itu sebelumnya. Junsu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu berusaha mengingat-ingat pemilik wajah kecil dengan bibir hati dan mata setajam musang itu. Yoochun yang melihat namja pujaannya melakukan pose imut –lagi-, tidak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan, dia merogoh ponsel canggihnya dan mengabadikan wajah Junsu yang menggemaskan.

'Kyeopta..' jerit batinnya gemas.

"Omoo!" teriak Junsu begitu dia merasa mengingat siapa pemilik wajah kecil itu. Semua yang ada disana terlonjak kaget bahkan Yoochun hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipandanginya saking kagetnya.

'Dia manis. Tapi kenapa teriakannya harus seperti itu?' batin Yoochun miris.

"Ya! Su-ie! Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu berteriak seperti itu?" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Ka-kau yang mencium Jae hyung itu, kan?" tebaknya sambil menunjuk Yunho. Junsu tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh meskipun kini wajahnya memerah malu. Junsu memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho lagi setelah insiden beruang mesum itu karena ruang kuliahnya yang berjauhan dan waktu kuliah yang berbeda dengan hyungnya. Jadi wajar kalau Junsu melupakan wajah Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan berlebihan Junsu. Dia menyingkirkn tangan Junsu yang tadi menunjuk wajahnya dengan tidak sopannya, "Ne, kau tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, manis." Jawab Junsu yang menghasilkan tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Jaejoong menatap Yunho seperti itu karena kekesalannya kepada Yunho yang masih bisa bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Sedangkan Yoochun ingin membunuh Yunho karena berani menggoda bebek manisnya.

'Dasar playboy cap beruang.' Umpat Yoochun kesal dalam hati. Hei kau juga playboy, kan? Playboy cap Jidat Lebar (#ditampolYoochun).

"Gara-gara kau, Jae hyung menjadi aneh belakangan ini, Yunho ssi! Jae hyung bahkan menulis dafthmmmppp.." Jika tadi Changmin yang dibekap Yoochun, maka kali ini Junsu-lah yang dibekap Jajeoong.

"Hmmpph..hmmm..hyungmmpp.." teriakan Junsu tertahan oleh tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan waktu kau masih Senior High School, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong penuh tekanan yang dibalas dengan anggukan gugup dari Junsu, "Joha. Kau ingin kelakuanmu itu kuadukan pada Appa dan Eomma?" tanya Jaejoong kali ini yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala kuat dari Junsu. "Tidak mau, ya? Kalau tidak ingin Appa dan omma tahu, berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak.!"

Mendengar ancaman Jaejoong, Junsu hanya meneguk ludah dan menganggukan kepalanya gugup. Jaejoong melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Junsu lalu menjulurkan kelingking tangan kanannya kearah Junsu yang dibalas oleh Junsu. Pinky Promise.

"Konyol. Kalian terlihat seperti dua anak TK yang sedang mengikat janji untuk bertemu lagi dimasa depan." Ejek Yunho yang mebuat Jaejoong menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Diam kau, Jung!"

"Dia menyebalkan, hyung. Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengannya?" sinis Junsu sebal.

"Berteman? Aku dengannya? Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Su-ie." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku setuju denganmu, hyung. Hyung ini menyebalkan." Junsu menatap tajam Yunho dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Hn." Jaejoong juga ikut menatap tajam Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Junsu.

Duo Kim ini tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan tajam mereka tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Yunho. Oh, sepertinya itu sedikit berpengaruh. Tetapi pengaruhnya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan karena target mereka –Yunho- tidak merasa gentar sama sekali, dia bahkan menatap salah satu namja yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata bulatnya tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Yoochun lansung bergerak mengabadikan wajah imut namja chubby yang sedang menunjukkan wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah konyol, hyung." Ujar Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan.

"Kau bilang ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, kan, Jae?" tanya Jiyoung sambil membolak-balikkan buku Junsu. "Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat tugas kalian makin lama untuk terselesaikan." Tambahnya.

"M-mwo?" tanya Jaejoong gugup merasa termakan dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Dan lagi apa itu, panggil aku hyung, Ji. Kau jangan meniru kebiasaan Kyuhyun!" bentak Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya.

"Hn." Jawab Jiyoung cuek. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu kesal karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong menuduhnya merupakan dalang dari ketidaksopanan Jiyoung.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal melihat tingkah dua magnaenya itu. Dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum layaknya orang gila –menurut Jaejoong-. "Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" sinisnya.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa terharu." Jawab Yunho yang membuat kening Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan dengan –Apa-ada-yang-salah-dengan-otakmu?.

"Aku terharu karena kau rela bertingkah konyol seperti itu untuk berlama-lama denganku." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan senyum menggodanya yang bisa membuat semua fansnya meleleh tapi terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata jaejoong.

"Mwo?! Kau gila? Aku lebih baik berlama-lama melihat gajah di kebun binatang daripada berlama-lama denganmu."

"Itu kan memang maumu." Yunho menjawab datar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulai perdebatan, eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Naega?! Aku hanya bilang terharu dan kau malah membentakku, Kim!"

"Itu karena harapanmu terlalu tinggi, Jung!"

"Apa salahnya berharap? Apa ada hukum yang mengatur larangan untuk berharap sesuatu?"

"Memang tidak ada hukum yang mengatur, tapi kau menyebalkan karena harapanmu itu menyangkut-pautkan diriku, Jung!"

"Apa itu bisa dijadikan bahan perdebatan? Tidak, kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Mana bisa begitu? Bilang saja kau suka berdebat denganku karena kau menyukaiku, kan?!"

"Bahkan di dalam mimpi aku tidak akan mau menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak menyebalkan kau akan menyukaiku, begitu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar dan membuat Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari jawabannya, "Mwo?! Mak-maksudku tidak. Kau tidak mungkin tidak menyebalkan, Jung. Sejak lahir kau sudah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan."

"Wah, kau bahkan sudah mengenal kepribadianku sejak aku bayi. Itu tandanya kita berjodoh, Jae. Ahhh... Kau manis sekali."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aish.. kau menyebalkan sekali, Jung!"

"Tidak usah membantah, Jaejoongie. Katakan saja kalau kau memang menyukaiku."

"Berhenti berbicara konyol. Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu." Geram Jaejoong dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Berhenti membantah, Kim."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti membantah sampai kau menghentikan omongan konyolmu itu."

"Berhenti membantah atau kau kucium."

"Ya! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melecehkanku lagi!"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Setelah sampai didepan Jaejoong, Yunho memajukan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan nafas Yunho yang menerpa bibirnya.

"Kau masih berani membantah, Jaejoongie? Kau benar-benar minta dicium ternyata."

"Kaummpphhhh..." ucapan Jaejoong terputus oleh benda lembut, kenyal, dan basah yang membungkam bibirnya. Itu bibir Yunho yang mulai bergerak mengulum bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mematung tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

Sahabat dari kedua namja yang sedang berciuman itu ditambah Junsu hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering mereka lihat terjadi lagi di depan mereka. Meskipun sering terjadi, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget. Jiyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan ciuman Yunjae dengan wajah yang memerah. Tangannya bergerak menutupi mata Junsu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Ji! Mwo haneungeoya?" teriak Junsu melengking.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka merusak mata polosmu."

"Aish.. aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat kedua namja itu berciuman di koridor universitas."

"Mwo?" teriak Jiyoung membuat Jaejoong tersadar dengan keadaannya karena pada dasarnya Jiyoung adalah sosok yang tenang dan hampir tidak pernah berteriak.

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Yunho yang merasa kehilangan bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut hanya mendesis geram dalam hati. Yunho mendeathglare Jiyoung yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar khas Jiyoung.

"Ya! Beraninya kau melecehkanku lagi, eoh?" teriak Jaejoong murka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak, Jaejoongie?" balas Yunho santai membuat kemarahan Jaejoong makin memuncak.

"Jung. Yunho. KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengejar Yunho yang sudah berlari menuju pelataran rumah keluarga Kim yang luas.

Para namja yang ada diruang tamu hanya diam di tempat. "Mereka benar-benar kekanakan." Gumam Kyuhyun pedas.

"Apa mereka tidak bosan terus bermain kejar-kejaran seperti itu? Tidakkah mereka ingin mencoba permanan lain? Petak umpet misalnya?" sambung Changmin menyindir pasangan Yunjae.

Jiyoung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan hyung-hyungnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari manusia yang ada disana.

"Kau mau kemana, Ji?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dapur. Aku ingin masak untuk sarapan kita. Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Jiyoung yang dijawab gelengan dari semua yang ada disana. "Ada yang ingin membantu?"

"Aku." Jawab Seunghyun langsung membuat Changmin dan Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Seunghyun hyung bisa memasak? Mungkin begitulah pertanyaan dalam benak mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin membantu." Teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Tetap ditempatmu, dude!" teriak Jiyoung dan Seunghyun bersamaan yang membuat duo evil –Changmin dan Kyuhyun- kembali duduk ditempatnya. Seunghyun dan Jiyoung tidak ingin mengambil resiko dibakar si pemilik rumah karena dapurnya hancur akibat duo evil yang benar-benar buta memasak itu.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat keduanya sebal.

"Su-ie, kau ambil karpet. Kita akan makan bersama di taman." Perintah Jiyoung yang langsung dituruti oleh Junsu.

"Aku akan membantumu." Usul Yoochun yang dibalas senyum antusias dari Junsu membuat Yoochun meleleh seketika.

Kyuhyun yang melihat semua sahabatnya pergi hanya bisa menhela nafasnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menemukan namja tiang yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Merasa bosan dengan suasan sepi ini, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkannya dengan tenang pada awalnya karena tak lama kemudian teriakan kesalnya mulai keluar. Tingkah Kyuhyun itu berhasil menarik perhatian namja lain yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainnannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sat merasakan pergerakan disampingnya. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Changmin sudah duduk tenang disampingnya.

'Sejak kapan namja tiang ini ada disini?' batinnya.

"Mau bertanding game bersamaku?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun heran. "Kenapa diam? Kau menolak?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mempertimbangkan penawaran Changmin yang cukup menarik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, "Kajja." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai dirumah Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang mengikutinya.

Kembali kepada pasangan utama kita yang masih berlarian di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Berhenti, Jung.!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ani. Kalau aku berhenti maka kau akan menangkapku, begiitu?" Yunho masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dibandingkan Jaejoong, nafas Yunho memang lebih teratur karena Yunho adalah atlet basket.

**Bruukkk..**

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dia membelalakkan mata sipitnya kaget melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sontak dia berlari kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah panik.

"Waeyo, Boo? Gwaechanna?"

"Aku lelah, hahh.. hahh.. bodoh."

"Mianhae." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada disana. "Gwaechanna?" tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan wajah panik seperti tadi.

"Ne. Hahh... hahh.. aku hanya tidak terbiasa berlari seperti itu."

Yunho terkekeh geli. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja tidak biasa berlari? Pikirnya. "Kau namja atau yeoja sebenarnya, eoh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap datar Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kau buta? Tentu saja aku namja. Bukankah aku juga sudah sering mengatakannya padamu." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Hahaha... Tapi tingkahmu tidak bisa dikatakan seperti laki-laki pada mumnya, Boo."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima dengan statement Yunho.

"Lihat saja dirimu. Kau memiliki kulit putih seperti yeoja, wajah cantik seperti yeoja bahkan lebih cantik, pinggang yang ramping layaknya yeoja, mata bulat bening indah yang menjadi impian semua wanita, dan.." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menggoda khas Yunho, "Bibir merahmu yang selalu berhasil menggoda semua namja." Bisiknya di telinga sensitive Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah dengan sendirinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kecuali kearah Yunho.

"Y-ya! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak cantik, bodoh! Aku manly. Dan lagi kenapa penampilanku harus menggoda namja?" bantahnya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gugup.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tidak memiliki kalimat yang bisa digunakannya untuk membantah pertanyaaan Yunho karena memang kenyataannya tidak ada wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Para yeoja biasanya akan mengatakan betapa irinya mereka pada dirinya karena ditakdirkan memiliki wajah cantik tanpa cela. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengataiku cantik, kan? Biar bagaimanapun, aku ini adalah namja.!" Bantah Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Mana ada namja lemah sepertimu?" ejek Yunho yang berhasil membuat perempatan muncul di kening Jaejoong.

"Aku. Tidak. Lemah. Jung.!" Desis Jaejoong berbahaya yang membuat Yunho mengkeret takut kemudian tertawa keras-keras.

"Contoh sederhana, kau tidak pernah menang melawanku saat aku menciummu."

"Itu karena kau melakukannya terlalu cepat sehingga aku tidak sempat untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku." Bela Jaejoong yang tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai namja manly jatuh di depan Yunho.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya pelan-pelan begitu?" goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap lalu bergerak-gerak salah tingkah.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan insiden memalukan itu, Jung?! Itu tidak akan membuktikan pendapatmu."

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Contoh yang paling sederhana dari pendapatku baru saja terjadi." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung dengan ekspresi menggemaskan. Kalau saja mereka tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius –menurut Jaejoong-, Yunho akan langsung menerkam pemilik wajah itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Namja mana yang tidak kuat berlari jauh? Bukannya sejak kecil namja sudah terbiasa berlari kesana kemari?"

"Tidak semua namja seperti itu."

"Ya. Kau contohnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada saat anak kecil lain berlarian diluar rumah. Apa kau bermain barbie di dalam rumah? Atau kau malah mendandani dirimu? Atau kau melakukan perawatan wajah sampai menjadi secantik ini?"

Yunho terus mengejek Jaejoong, tidak menyadari objek yang diejeknya sudah mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya sidap untuk meledak. "Jung Yunho.." desis Jejoong yang kali ini benar-benar membuat Yunho merinding.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." bisiknya kemudan berlari kencang menjauh dari amukan gajah cantik di depannya.

"AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAU SENDIRI YANG MINTA AMPUN PADAKU, JUNG YUNHOOOOO..!" teriakan Jaejoong membahana di taman rumahnya, bahkan para tetangga sempat mengira telah terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"MIANHAE, JAEEE.." teriak Yunho balik. Dan alhasil kedua sejoli itu mengulang kembali kegiatan rutin mereka.

Di dapur, Seunghyun hanya menatap kagum Jiyoung yang dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdelapan. Seunghyun berniat menghampiri Jiyoung untuk membantu namja cantik itu. Tetapi...

"Diam ditempatmu, Seunghyun ssi." Ujar Jiyoung dingin bahkan sebelum Seunghyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya.

Mendengar ucapan dingin Jiyoung, Seunghyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan memilih kembali memerhatikan Jiyoung, "Kau belum berubah, Ji."

"Jangan sok tahu! Tentu saja aku sudah berubah."

"Ne, kurasa kau memang kau berubah. Bisakah kau kembali menjadi Jiyoung yang dulu?" ujar Seunghyun plin-plan.

Jiyoung menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengaduk sup dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena setelah itu Jiyoung kembali aktif memasukkan bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan kedalam sup, "Ani."

"Ji, ku.."

"Daripada kau terus berbicara omong kosong, lebih baik kau bawa makanan ini ketaman, aku yakin Junsu sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana."

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Jiyoung, "Ne."

Jiyoung memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaanya yang mendadak berantakan. 'Berhenti, hyung. Berhenti memaksaku untuk mengingat semuanya.' Batinnya.

Di taman, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dan menyaksikan adegan pertengkaran Yunjae.

"Mereka cocok." Ujar Yoochun.

Junsu yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun mengalihkan tatpannya yang tadi mengarah kearah Yunjae menjadi mengarah kepada Yoochun, "Ne. Harus kuakui mereka memang cocok." Jawabnya.

Yoochun yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon dari Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu dan menemukan Junsu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Yoochun membalas senyuman Junsu dengan senyum manisnya bukan dengan senyum menggoda yang biasa dia tunjukkan kepada wanita-wanita yang menyukainya.

Mereka mulai membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting seperti dosen yang galak dan pelit nilai, materi kuliah yang sulit dipahami, tugas kuliahyang mencekik, dan lain-lain.

Mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu Seunghyun saat keduanya melihat Seunghyun yang datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Mereka bertiga menatanya dengan rapi diatas karpet.

"Aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin." Junsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil kedua namja pengangguran yamg entah melakukan apa di dalam rumah sekarang.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirmya kesal melihat duo evil yang kini berteriak-teriak heboh di depan televisi dengan stik PS di tangan mereka. 'Enak sekali hidup mereka berdua." Batinnya kesal.

"Yeayy! Aku menang.." teriak heboh Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Changmin yang melihat kelakuan namja –manis- di sebelahnya itu hanya mencibir, "Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Oh, ya? Apa kebetulan aku menang bisa terjadi selama BERKALI-KALI?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan dengan penekanan di kata terakhir untuk menyadarkan Changmin.

Changmin yang sadar tengah disindir oleh Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar yang ditirunya dari Yunho, "Baiklah, itu bukan kebetulan. Aku hanya mengalah. Aku tidak tega melihat namja manis sepertimu harus menangis karena kalah bermain dengan namja tampan sepertiku." Bela Changmin dengan menambahkan sedikit gombalan yang dipelajarinya dari Yoochun.

"Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Changmin makin memperlebar senyumannya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Makan sudah siap. Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat disini?" ucapan Junsu berhasil mengagetkan dua makhluk yang tengah berdebat tidak penting dan berhasil membuat Changmin gagal membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Arasseo, aku akan kesana, hyung. Kajja!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Junsu keluar dengan bersemangat meninggalkan Changmin sendirian disana.

"Ya! Kyu! Kenapa kau membanting stik PS ku?" teriakan Junsu tidak dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Dia malah makin bersemangat menarik Junsu. Changmin yang merasa ditinggalkan hanya menghela nafas sebelum menyusul kedua namja dengan kadar kemanisan di ambang batas itu menuju taman.

Jiyoung yang baru saja keluar rumah harus rela matanya menemukan pemandangan yang amat sangat membosankan terjadi lagi di depannya. Pasangan Yunjae sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa lelah sama sekali. Mereka masih 'menikmati' keindahan taman dengan berkejae-kejaran layaknya pasangan dalam film India. Bedanya di film India, mereka berlarian sambil menyanyikan lagu yang tidak Jiyoung mengerti –author pun tidak- dengan suasana yang romantis, sedangkan pasangan Yunjae, mereka berlarian diiringi teriakan membahana dari Jaejoong dengan suasana yang lebih dari 'romantis'. 'Aku bosan.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti dalam hitungan ketiga, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGURUNG KALIAN DI KAMAR YANG SAMA SAMPAI KALIAN BERBAIKAN!" teriak Jiyoung yang berhasil membuat semua mata tertuju padanya (Elahhh kayak miss World). Bahkan pasangan Yunjae mendadak berhenti sebelum Jiyoung memulai hitungannya.

"Joha." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ketempat semua temannya berkumpul diikuti oleh pasangan Yunjae.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Jaejoong –yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi dewasa- mengambilkan nasi untuk semua yang ada disana termasuk Yunho.

"Kau terlihat seperti istri yang mengambilkan nasi untuk suami dan anak-anaknya." Goda Yunho yang diabaikan oleh Jaejoong.

Setelah semua mangkuk terisi nasi, satu-persatu mereka mengambil lauk sesuai yang mereka inginkan.

"Woaaahh.. mashita. Aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak, Jiyoung ssi." Pekik Changmin girang dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan yang masih belum sempat ditelannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Changmin." Nasehat Jaejoong yang dituruti oleh Changmin.

"Biasa saja. Jaejoong hyung bisa memasak makanan yang lebih enak dari ini." Jiyoung tersenyum kearah Changmin.

"Jinjja?" Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. "Kau harus memasak untukku, hyung. Harus!" pintanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat antusiasme Changmin hanya terkekeh geli, "Ne. Aku akan memasak untukmu." Janjinya yang membuat Changmin berteriak senang.

"Tidak boleh." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba membuat sema mata teralih padanya, "Jaejoong tidak boleh memasak untuk Changmin."

"Wae, hyung?" rengek Changmin manja.

"Karena dia harus memasak untukku terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya diktator.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan tidak terima dengan ucapan diktator Yunho.

"Karena aku suamimu dan kau istriku." Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dengan mulut menganga begitu pula yang lainnya.

Perlahan wajah putih bening milik Jaejoong mulai memerah. Dia bergerak gelisah karena salah tingkah, "Sejak kapan? Jangan membuat keputusan sendiri!"

"Wae? Nanti kau juga akan menjadi istriku." Jawab Yunho enteng. "Dan mereka akan jadi anak-anak kita."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau menjadi anak kalian." Pekik Yoosu dan SeungYoung tidak terima.

"Aku mau jadi anak kalian." Girang Changkyu berkebalikan dengan Yoosu dan SeungYoung.

"Joha. Aku jadi ayah, Jaejoong jadi dan Seunghyun akan menjadi paman dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedangkan Junsu dan Jiyoung akan menjadi bibinya. Dan tidak ada bantahan!" perintah Yunho barusan membuat JaeJiSu yang ingin membantah menjadi terdiam.

"Ne, appa." Girang kedua evil itu lagi.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam ketiga namja yang mendapat peran sebagai yeoja –JaeJiSu- sedangkan namja yang mendapat peran tetap sebagai namja hanya diam menerima keputusan seenaknya yang dibuat Yunho. Toh, mereka tetap menjadi namja, kan?

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang terkadang suara Changmin yang bermanja pada Jaejoong terdengar yang kemudian disusul dengan geraman yunho yang tidak suka dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Hmm... Jae. Kudengar kau masih punya saudara lagi? Kalau tidak salah dia yeoja dan dia adalah noonamu. Benarkah?" tanya Seunghyun yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Wae? Ku tertarik?" sinis Jiyoung.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Seunghyun berusaha sabar dengan tingkah Jiyoung yang makin menyebalkan.

"Ne, aku masih punya saudara. Dia satu-satunya yeoja di keluarga Kim selain eomma. Itu menjadikannya putri satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Apa dia cantik?" tanya Yoochun. Sifat playboynya mendadak keluar ketika mendengar kata yeoja.

"Dia cantik. Sangat cantik." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu?" sinis Yunho.

"Wae?" senyum yang tadinya terkembang di bibir Jaejoong mendadak sirna karena ucapan sinis Yunho.

"Kau hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu di depanku." Putusnya seenaknya –lagi-.

"NE, ne. Terserah kau saja."

"Joha. Kau benar-benar istri yang patuh."

"Apakah noonamu itu benar-benar sangat cantik, hyung?" tanya Yoochun ingin tahu lebih tentang noona Jaejoong. "Siapa namanya?"

"Ne. Namanya Ahra. Kim Ahra."

"Dia bohong." Jiyoung berujar dengan nada datar sambil mengunyah udang goreng yang dimasaknya sendiri.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Ahra noona memang cantik. Tetapi dia jadi tidak cantik kalau dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong hyung. Jaejoong hyung lebih cantik darinya. Jauh lebih cantik." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Putri keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya adalah Jaejoong hyung, bukan Ahra noona." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Seunghyun dan Yoochun yang mendenagr ucapan sahabat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnya intens. Wajah putih mulus, hidung mancung, mata doe, bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry, pinggang ramping, dan kulit yang seputih susu. Melihat fakta-fakta tersebut, keduanya tidak menyangkal jika Jaejoong benar-benar seorang putri keluarga Kim.

"Su-ie, Kyunie, Youngie, apa yang kalian katakan? Aku namja dan aku bukan putri, aku adalah pangeran keluarga Kim." Bela Jaejoong tidak terima dengan pernyataan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Itu kenyataan." Jawab ketiganya cuek.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak perlu menyangkal, BooJae. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri." Ucapan Yunho memotong kalimat penolakan yang akanJaejoong lontarkan. Kalimt Yunho juga membuat Jaejoong diam tanpa bisa menjawab, "Dan itu sebabnya kau cocok menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

Benarkah ucapanmu itu, Yunho? Benarkah kau akan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anakmu? Benarkah kau tidak akan tergoda dengan yeoja atau namja lain yang datang menggodamu? Apakah kau akan bertahan dengan keyakinanmu itu smapai nanti? Apakah kau yakin tidak akan berkhianat dengan keyakianmu itu? Ah.. terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh sang takdir. Takdir yang akan menentukan masa depan bagi keduanya. Kini sang takdir mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Memberikan ujian bagi manusia yang belum memilih takdir mereka. Memberikan pilihan bagi kedua insan yang sedang bingung dengan perasaan mereka. Entah mereka akan bersatu atau berpisah, itu tergantung pilihan mereka. Dan itu hanya mereka dan snag takdir yang tahu. Yang kita perlu tahu hanya keyakinan bahwa 'Cinta sejati akan selalu bersatu tidak peduli jarak, waktu dan apapun yang akan memisahkan mereka. Just Keep The Faith'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Menurut Author sendiri sih, masihh dikit (R = kalo udah tau ngapain nanya?!). Mian ne..**

**FF ini jelek ya? buktinya yang review dikit doang. Atau jangan-jangan Yunjae shipper udah ngga ada? Huweee... jangan sampe.. Buat reader ssi, aku orangnya pesimis. Kalo kalian ngga nunjukin respect kalian sama FF ini, aku jadi ragu mau lanjutin FF'a. Seenggaknya review, aku ngga maksa tapi Cuma mau liat respon kalian aja. Cukup satu kata bagus atau jelek ngga apa-apa ko. Ngga usah panjang-panjang kaya rel kereta. Hehe.. tapi terserah reader ssi deh.**

**Hmmm.. atau gini aja, kan banyak reader yang baca make HP dan itu lama buat review. Sampein komentar kalian lewat Fb atau twitter aja.**

**FB : Kei Lee Jungkim**

**Twitter : 2509Lee**

**At last, Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf ngga bisa bales meskipun Cuma dikit reviewnya. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama nge-fav. #bow**

**Sekali lagi, mian kalo jelek.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara (yang bener Ara atau Ahra, sih? Author males searching)**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit.**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

"Dia bohong." Jiyoung berujar dengan nada datar sambil mengunyah udang goreng yang dimasaknya sendiri.

"Mwo?" tanya Yoochun tidka mengerti.

"Ahra noona tidak cantik. Jaejoong hyung lebih cantik darinya. Jauh lebih cantik." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Putri keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya adalah Jaejoong hyung, bukan Ahra noona." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Seunghyun dan Yoochun yang mendenagr ucapan sahabat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnay intens. Wajah putih mulus, hidung mancung, mata doe, bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry, pinggang ramping, dan kulit yang seputih susu. Keduanya tidak menyangkal jika Jaejoong benar-benar seorang putri keluarga Kim.

"Su-ie, Kyunie, Youngie, apa yang kalian katakan? Aku namja dan aku bukan putri, aku adalah pangeran keluarga Kim." Belanya tidak terima dengan pernyataan sahabat dan dongsaengnya.

"Itu kenyataan." Jawab ketiganya cuek.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak perlu menyangkal, BooJae. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi seorang putri." Ucapan Yunho memotong kalimat penolakan yang akanJaejoong lontarkan. Kalimt Yunho juga membuat Jaejoong diam tanpa bisa menjawab, "Dan itu sebabnya kau cocok menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Berhenti membual, Jung bodoh!" geram Jaejoong. Dia sudah cukup kesal mendengar ejekan –yang sebenarnya bisa berarti pujian- yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya tidak perlu ditambahkan oleh namja Jung itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya marah padaku? Kenapa kau tidak marah pada yang lainnya?" balas Yunho tidak terima dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terkesan pilih kasih.

"Mereka sahabatku!"

"Aku calon suamimu!"

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Tentu saja aku! Kau tidak dengar?!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh. Kau pikir kau pintar,eoh?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Liar! Aku bahkan lebih jenius darimu!"

"Ho ho... kau bermimpi, ya? Suaraku lebih bagus darimu. Jauh lebih bagus!"

"Hah.. aku lebih pandai menari daripada kau, badan robot!"

"Mwo?!"

"Wae?!"

Kedua namja berbeda kepribadian itu terus berdebat tanpa mempedulikan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang melihat mereka seperti melihat kompetisi badminton. Kepala mereka bergerak ke arah Yunho kemudian berganti ke arah Jaejoong. Jangan lupakan ekspresi konyol yang mereka pasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ya! Hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Jiyoung merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran pasangan Yunjae yang tidak ada akhirnya. Tetapi teriakan Jiyoung tidak membawa pengaruh apapun, nyatanya kedua namja itu masih terus beradu mulut mendebatkan hal-hal yang makin melenceng dari akar perdebatan mereka. Bayangkan saja saat ini mereka mulai membicarakan –mendebatkan- tentang hobi, cita-cita, tipe gadis ideal, dan yang lebih parah adalah motif dan warna celana dalam yang mereka pakai.

"Mungkin kalian memang berjodoh." Ujar Changmin yang tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Yunjae.

"Apa disini hanya aku saja yang merasa bosan?" tanya Jiyoung yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

Kelima orang disana saling bertatapan sebelum mengedikkan bahu mereka masing-masing, "Kurasa kami juga bosan."

"Geurae, kajja. Sebelum kita mati kebosanan disini." Ajak Changmin yang kemudian diangguki oleh semua yang disana kecuali oleh Yunjae yang masih serius dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku bisa menarik lebih banyak perhatian gadis daripada kau!"

"Itu karena kau selalu bertingkah sok keren!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang dimusuhi oleh para gadis!"

"Mereka tidak seperti itu."

"Jinjja? Pernahkah ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan 'Oppa, saranghae. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, jebal!' begitu padamu?"

Jaejoong gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan sinis Yunho, "A-ani. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari kalau aku jauh lebih tampan dari kau!"

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Ejek Yunho.

"Wae?!"

"Karena kau memang tidak tampan. Wajahmu itu hanya bisa membuat namja jatuh cinta dan membuat yeoja iri dan memusuhimu."

"Ya!"

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankah selama ini banyak namja yang berusaha mendekatimu?"

"N-ne. Memang seperti itu." Yunho tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "T-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tampan, kan?"

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan pada saha..batku. Eoh? Mereka kemana?" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya tapi nihil. Teman-temannya tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Aish.. mungkin mereka sudah masuk. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mereka pasti bosan melihatmu yang selalu mengagguku! Pergi kau! Dasar beruang mesum!" bentak Jaejoong lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

"Jinjja? Pernahkah ada seorang gadis yang mengatakan 'Oppa, saranghae. Jadikan aku kekasihmu, jebal!' padamu?" ejekku sambil menirukan nada suara yeoja yang biasa menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Kalau boleh kukatakan, mereka itu menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu. Membuatku muak saja. Benar-benar bukan tipeku.

Kulihat Jaejoong gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku, "A-ani. Mungkin mereka belum menyadari kalau aku jauh lebih tampan dari kau!" jawabnya gugup membuatku tertawa geli dalam hati. Namja ini entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa. Hal yang jarang kulakukan dulu.

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadarinya." Ejekku lagi masih terus berusaha memancing amarahnya.

"Wae?!"

"Karena kau memang tidak tampan. Wajahmu itu hanya bisa membuat namja jatuh cinta dan membuat yeoja iri dan memusuhimu." Aku melihat dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu kearahku.

"Ya!"

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankah selama ini banyak namja yang berusaha mendekatimu?" entah kenapa hatiku terasa panas saat mengucapkan fakta yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya aku menghajar mereka yang berani mendekati Jaejoong.

"N-ne. Memang seperti itu." aku tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, "T-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tampan, kan?"

"Jinjja?" tanyaku meragukan keyakinannya. Hei.. ayolah, siapapun tahu betapa cantiknya kau, Kim!

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh tanyakan pada saha..batku. Eoh? Mereka kemana?" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Begitupun aku yang juga merasa bingung dengan teman-temanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru taman, tapi nihil. Teman-teman kami tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Aish.. mungkin mereka sudah masuk. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Mereka pasti bosan melihat kau selalu mengagguku! Pergi kau! Dasar beruang mesum!" bentak Jaejoong yang membuatku kaget sebelum berlari memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Apa-apaan ekspresi kesalnya tadi itu? Bibir ter-pout dan pipi menggembung imut. Oh.. adakah orang yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong saat melakukan itu? Ah.. Oh.. Apa dia berniat menggodaku? Kenapa dia menampilkan ekspresi semenggemaskan itu? pantas saja banyak namja yang terfoda olehnya. Tidak akan ada namja yang tahan jika disuguhkan dengan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu.

Memikirkan tentang hal itu membuatku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kehilangan kontrol atas diriku saat aku berada di dekat Jaejoong. Aku seolah mabuk saat tanpa sengaja mencium wanginya saat kami berpapasan. Dan demi Tuhan, itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk menerkamnya disaat itu juga.

Dan yang lebih parah, jantungku akan bekerja lebih cepat saat kami berdekatan bahkan saat melihatnya dari jauh. Tanpa kusadari mataku akan bergerak untuk mencari keberadaannya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama dan tidak susah untuk menemukannya, karena dia –Kim Kaejoong- akan selalu terlihat mencolok karena keindahannya saat berada diantara yang lain. Aku juga tanpa sadar selalu memujinya seperti yang baru saja kulakukan. Bibir ini juga akan melukiskan senyum saat aku menemukannya bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Hatiku akan menghangat saat melihat dia berada dalam jarak pandangku dan dalam jangkauanku.

Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan. Meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan yang persis seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi aku pernah mendengar dari cerita temanku. Yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah, kenapa harus dengan Jaejoong? Jaejoong itu namja dan aku juga namja. Perasaan ini salah. Atau mungkin ini hanya sekedar perasaan senang untuk menggodanya? Memang ada perasaan seperti itu? Anggap saja ada (huuu...Maksa! -_-q).

Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa mencegah perasaan ini terus tumbuh. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Aku adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat. Pewaris tunggal Jung Corp. Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Belum lagi orang tuaku pasti tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Mereka pasti akan sangat malu nantinya. Aku harus segera mencari gadis yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Jaejoong. Harus!

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Yunho berlari mengikuti Jaejoong setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Keduanya membuka pintu bersamaan dan menemukan sahabat-sahabat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa geli.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Dan aku juga." Tambah Yunho mendukung kekesalan Jaejoong.

Keenam namja disana sontak menghentikan tawa mereka dan menoleh dengan tatapan datar kearah dua namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian pikir kami tidak bosan berdiam diri disana melihat kalian berdua beradu mulut?" sinis Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Kenapa kalian tidak melerai kami?" tanya Yunho berusaha membela diri.

"Kami sudah berusaha melerai kalian tapi kalian TIDAK mendengarkan." Geram Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dirinya –dan kelima namja lainnya- disalahkan.

"Ahh... Jinjja? Hahaha.. sudahlah, lebih baik masalah itu tidak usah dibahas. Iya, kan? Hahaha.." Jaejoong tertawa hambar yang hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari teman-temannya sebelum mereka kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Emm.. bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak untuk makan siang kita nanti?" tawar Jaejoong berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya. Dan umpan Jaejoong berhasil. Kelima, ani keenam namja -karena Yunho juga ikut- bersorak dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia terutama si Food Monster, Shim Changmin.

"Jinjja, hyung? Wooaaaaa.. daebak!" teriak Changmin.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong bersemangat melihat keantusiasan semua yang disana.

"Aku ingin Jjajangmyeon, Ddeokkbokki, Seondubu Jigae, Japchae, Sup Kimchi, Samgyaetang (?), dan semua yang bisa kau masak, hyung." Teriak Changmin amtusias menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Sebanyka itu? kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Changmin sambil menepuk dada merasa bangga dengan dirinya.

"Kau yakin? Sebenarnya ini perut atau kantung Doraemon, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kali ini sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Changmin berteriak kegelian.

"Aku yakin. Dan tentu saja ini perut." Sungut Changmin kesal menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang sekarang malah menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Lagipula kau pikir Jae hyung itu restaurant, bisa kau pesani sebanyak itu?"

"Kan Jaejoong hyung sendiri yang menawarkan. Apa salahnya kalau aku memanfaatkan tawarannya dengan sebaik mungkin?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Kyunie."

"Lihat! Jaejoong hyung yang akan memasak saja tidak protes, kenapa jadi kau yang kesal?"

"Aish.. terserah kau sajalah!"

Yoosu dan SeungYoung hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat perdebatan kedua magnae itu. 'Sepertinya akan ada pasangan adu mulut yang baru.' Mungkin begitulah isi pikiran mereka.

"Jja. Sekarang saatnya untuk kalian berdua mengerjakan tugas kalian!" Jiyoung menarik tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong kearah ruang tamu yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**Skip Time**

"Huaahh... hyung aku lapar~" rengek Changmin.

"Diam kau, Food Monster." Geram Kyuhyun yang bosan mendengar rengekan Changmin yang tidak berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan 6 potong roti dan 3 gelas jus untukmu sendiri. Dan kau masih bisa berkata lapar?" sinis Kyuhyun lagi.

"Itu hanya cukup untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya, Kyu."

"Dasar perut karet."

"Sudahlah. Jangan mendebatku. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat denganmu."

Ya, sejak tadi pasangan adu mulut yang baru itu tidak berhenti berdebat. Ada saja hal yang mereka perdebatkan mulai dari yang tidak penting sampai yang paling tidak penting untuk dibahas.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang." Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"Kubantu, hyung." Jiyoung hendak berdiri sebelum suara Jaejoong menginterupsinya.

"Ani. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri saja. Kau sudah memasak untuk sarapan tadi."

"Gwaenchanna, hyung."

"Ani. Kau juga tamu disini. Jadi, tetap ditempatmu, Kwon Jiyoung!" Jiyoung kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Jika Jaejoong menyebutnya dengan nama lengkap, maka Jaejoong sedang berada dalam mode tidak dapat dan tidak mau dilawan.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding game?" ajak Changmin yang langsung disetujui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. bagaimana dengan tugasku?" gumam Junsu lirih.

Yoochun yang mendengar gumaman Junsu kontan tersenyum. Bukan Yooochun jika tidak bisa memanfaatkan peluang yang ada, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu?" tawar Yoochun. "Aku juga seorang composer lagu, sama seperti Jiyoung. Meskipun tidak sehebat dia." Tambah Yoochun begitu melihat keraguan di wajah Junsu.

"Ah, jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil buku yang tidak sempat kubawa di kamarku. Hyung bisa menungguku di perpustakaan. Tempatnya disana." Junsu menunjuk sebuah pintu kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Yoochun sendiri berjalan kearah ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk Junsu dan menunggu bebek manisnya di sofa panjang yang ada disana.

Sekarang diruang tamu hanya tersisa dua orang namja, yaitu Jiyoung dan Seunghyun. Mereka berdua hanya diam serius dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kadang mereka saling melirik untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh satu sama lain.

Seunghyun memasukkan ponsel yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya kedalam saku jaket. Dia mendekati Jiyoung dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Seunghyun menangkap lengan Jiyoung yang hendak meninggalkannya kemudian menarik lengan kurus itu pelan hingga Jiyoung kembali duduk disebelahnya (ribet amat?!).

"Kurasa ini saatnya untuk kita memperbaiki semuanya." Pinta Seunghyun, "Kuharap kau mau menerimaku kembali."

Jiyoung diam dan memejamkan matanya untuk menentukan jawaban apa yang harus dia pilih, "Baiklah. Untuk sekarang mungkin aku tidak bisa menerimamu, tapi lakukan apapun untuk membuatku menerimamu kembali. Kalau kau berhasil membuatku tersentuh, aku akan menerimamu kembali, hyung." Jawab Jiyoung yang berhasil membuat Seunghyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jiyoung erat.

"Lepas!"

"Ani. Aku masih ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Jawab Seunghyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Jiyoung.

"Terserah." Pasrah Jiyoung tidak peduli. Padahal dia tengah tersenyum dengan pipi memerah saat ini.

Apa kalian merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa? Atau mungkin seseorang? Mari kita cek, Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur, Changkyu sedang berteriak sambil menekan-nekan dengan brutal tombol stik d depan televisi yang menayangkan adegan pertempuran, Yoosu sedang belajar di perpustakaan, Seungyoung sedang berpelukan di ruang tamu. Lalu kemanakan perginya Yunho?

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" geram Jaejoong menunjuk hidung seorang namja yang duduk santai di pantry.

"Wae? Apa kau terganggu? Aku kan hanya duduk dsini." Bela namja itu tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tentu saja aku terganggu, Jung bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Oh uh Oh.. ternyata uri appa sedang menemani –mengganggu menurut Jaejoong- uri eomma yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Kau hanya perlu memasak dengan tenang. Anggap saja aku tidak ada disini."

"Arasseo!" Jaejoong yang geram segera membalikkan badan membelakangi Yunho.

Takk.. tak.. takk takk takkkkk..

Jaejoong memotong bahan-bahan sup dengan kekuatan penuh hingga menimbulkan suara keras pisau yang beradu dengan talenan. Kalau seandainya sayuran itu bisa berekspresi dan berbicara layaknya manusia, mereka akan menangis pilu dan berteriak kesakitan karena tingkah brutal Jaejoong yang tidak biasa.

"Kau bisa mematahkan talenan itu kalau kau memotong sayuran seperti itu, Jae." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang semakin bringas menyiksa sayuran-sayurannya.

"Kau bahkan memotong bahan-bahannya dengan tidak beraturan."

"Terserahku, kenapa kau yang mengatur?" sentak Jaejoong geram.

"Aku tidak mengatur. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

TAK.. Crashh...

"Awww... aish." Jaejoong yang merasa tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yunho kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sayuran didepannya. Saking kesalnya dia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya berada dekat sekali dengan sasarannya –sayuran- dan membuatnya tanpa sengaja melukai jari telunjuknya.

"Aww.. appo, aish.." Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada jarimu, eoh?" teriak Yunho tanpa sadar kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke tempat mencuci piring dan membilas luka Jaejoong dengan air yang mengucur dari kran.

"Ashh.. perih, Yun." Ringis Jaejoong membuat Yunho segera menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong dari air dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"M-m-mwo haneungeoya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup berusaha mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari dalam mulut Yunho tapi Yunho menahannya. "Keluarkan. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ani. Dengan ludah orang lain itu lebih baik." Jawab Yunho dengan jari Jaejoong yang masih bersarang di dalam bibir hatinya. Jaejoong merasakan sensasi geli pada jarinya yang kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho berbicara.

"Kau dapat informasi itu darimana?" tanya Jaejoong setengah tidak percaya dengan pendapat Yunho.

"Dari penelitianku sendiri."

"Ya!" Jaejoong menarik jarinya tiba-tiba membuat Yunho kaget dan mengigit jari Jaejoong tepat di lukanya tanpa sengaja hingga membuat Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan (ribet deh!).

"Aish.. kau menggigit jariku.." rengek Jaejooong manja dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Maski dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, dia berhasil membuat Yunho tercengang. Demi Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mendengar Jaejoong merengek padanya. Biasanya namja itu akan berbicara sinis atau membentaknya untuk menunjukkan ke-manly-annya.

"Kau yang membuatku kaget. Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Yunho kembali mengulum jari Jaejoong lembut membuat kalimat pedas yang tadi hendak Jaejoong lontarkan kembali ditelannya.

"Ne. Gwaenchanna." Dan inilah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Biasanya Jaejoong akan membentaknya jika dia melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu.

"Kau tidak marah?" Yunho mengeluarkan jari Jaejoog saat merasa tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari luka Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan menuju lemari P3K yang terletak di atas kulkas dan mengambil plester untuk membalut luka Jaejoong.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku bukan anak TK." Jaejoong menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Aish.. kemarikan!" Jaejoong yang dibentak Yunho mulai menunjuukan tangannya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya membiarkan Yunho menempelkan plester di lukanya.

"Sakit sakit, pergilah. Jangan ganggu BooJaeJoongie lagi." Bisik Yunho lembut yang kemudian diikuti dengan kecupan ringan di luka Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri yang melihat perlakuan Yunho padanya hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Sudahlah, aku akan melanjutkan masakku."

"Kubantu. Biar aku saja yang memotong sayurnya." Usul Yunho, "Diam! Aku tidak ingin menerima resiko tanganmu terluka lagi kalau kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukannya." Tambah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya ingin melancarkan protes.

"Aish, arasseo. Arasseo. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau!" pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya yang menghasilkan senyum kemenangan dibibir hati Yunho.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai menata makanan di atas meja. Mereka memasak 4 jenis makanan yaitu Ddeokbeokki, Jjajangmyeon, Samgyetang, dan Japchae.

"CHINGUDEUL..! MAKANAN SUDAH SIAAAAPPP!" teriak Jaejoong –kelewat- bersemangat memanggil teman-temannya.

"Teriakanmu benar-benar mengerikan." Rutuk Yunho sambil mengelus-elus telinganya yang sedikit berdengung.

"Kalau tidak begini, mereka tidak akan dengar." Jawab Jaejoong cuek mengacuhkan Yunho yang sudah menggerutu tidak jelas dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Yunho yang biasanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlarian terdengar begitu ribut dari ruang tamu.

"Huwaaaa... Makaaaannn.." teriak Changmin yang pertama kali datang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang memajukan bibirnya dengan sedikit mengumpat kesal.

"Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tanyakan saja pada Food monster idiot itu!" kesal Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah kursi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun kembali bersungut-sungut kesal saat Yunho mengusirnya dari tempat duduknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di dekat Changmin.

"Kau apakan Kyuhyun, Min?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Changmin sebenarnya malas menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga karena Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan cepat- jawab- pertanyaannya- atau- kau- tahu- akibatnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya sampai terjatuh."

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan temannya kemudan berkata, 'rasakan kau, jangan coba-coba mendahuluiku kalau tentang makanan. Karena aku tidak akan mau kalah.. hahaha..'" Kyuhyun menirukan cara Changmin mengatakannya dengan sempurna lengkap dengan evilsmirk yang ditunjukkan Changmin tadi.

"Omoo.. benarkah seperti itu, Min?"

Changmin menunduk kemudian mengangguk bersalah. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Kyuhyun!" perintah Jaejoong persis seorang eomma.

"Ne, eomma. Mianhae, Kyu." Sesal Changmin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang ditujukan padannya.

"Mana yang lainnya?"

"Kami disini, hyung." Jawaban Seunghyun mewakili keempat namja yang baru memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Duduklah." Perintah Yunho yang dituruti oleh semua temannya.

Baru saja mereka hendak makan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka, "Kalian sedang... Oh, ada tamu rupanya. Annyeong Kim Ahra imnida."

"Oh, annyeong." Jawab tamu Jaejoong serentak kecuali Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung yang memang sudah sering bertemu dengan si sulung Kim.

"Noona baru pulang?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Ahra yang entah kenapa terdengar sinis di telinga mereka semua.

"Ani. Apa noona mau ikut makan bersama?" tawar Jaejoong mengacuhkan nada sinis yang tadi dilontarkan Ahra kepadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap noonanya yang memang tidak sungkan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Jaejoong.

Ahra ingin menolak tawaran Jaejoong tapi saat matanya menatap sosok namja yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong, Ahra otomatis mengangguk dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ah, joha. Duduk disini noona."

"Ne." Ahra mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yunho. Jadi, saat ini Yunho duduk diantara Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"Itadakimasu." Teriak Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang entah kenapa sama-sama menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan." Komentar Yoochun membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah. Tidak baik berbicara saat makan." Lerai Yunho yang membuat meja makan itu kembali hening hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Sesekali terdengar teriakan Changmin yang ingin tambah dan pekikan tidak pecaya dari sebagian namja disana melihat nafsu makan Changmin. Dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 mangku nasi dan dia masih ingin tambah. Benat-benar pecinta makanan sejati.

Setelah makan siang, mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu begitupun dengan Ahra yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau noona juga anak jurusan seni."

"Aku dua tahun diatasmu. Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Aish.. itu mungkin karena noona memang tidak terkenal." Ejek yunho.

"Ya! Jangan asal bicara. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu ada kau di jurusan seni."

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama tidak terkenal." Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat keduanya tertawa lebar. Entah apa yang lucu.

Kedua namja dan yeoja yang baru kenal itu terus saja berbincang tanpa menyadari aura gelap mulai menguar dari seorang namja cantik yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku disana. Jaejoong yang merasa bosan dengan obrolan keduanya bediri dan menghadap Yunho yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Waeyo, Jae?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan tatapan emosi. Dia merasa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tadi.

"Kau tahu apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Jaejoong yang dibalas kernyitan bingung di dahi Yunho karena pertanyaan Jaejoong yang dinilainya tidak bermutu, "Kau kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kutekankan sekali lagi, untuk megerjakan tugas KITA berdua. Bukan untuk menggoda kakak perempuanku."

Yunho yang mendengar kalimat Jaejoong hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Hehe.. mian. Salahkan noonamu ini yang memiliki wajah cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya." Gombal Yunho yang membuat Ahra tersipu sedangkan Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Dasar playboy cap beruang mesum. Sudahlah lakukan apapun sesukamu! Aku tidak akan mengurusimu lagi!" kesal Jaejoong sebelum berbalik kembali ketempatnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti yeoja yang cemburu melihat namjachingunya dekat dengan yeoja lain, Jae." Ujar Yunho agak keras.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Baiklah, noona. Kurasa teman satu kelompokku yang cantik itu sedang kesal. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya. Noona bisa menghubungiku jika noona butuh teman."

Jaejoong mencibir mendengar perkataan Yunho yang terdengar seperti seorang yang tidak laku sedang mempromosikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menampilkan ekspresi masam di wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau disini?! Pergi sana!"

"Aish.. Kau pemarah sekali." Gerutu Yunho, "Dan kalau boleh kubilang, noonamu cantik." Godanya yang dibalas lirikan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Siapapun akan terlihat cantik dimatamu. Jangankan yeoja, anak kucing pun kau anggap secantik bidadari! Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hmm.. arasseo. Ah, ne! Aku hampir lupa, aku ingin memberitahu pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Yoo saenim. Beliau menyuruh kita untuk melakukan survei di desa-desa kecil untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh mereka mengenal musik. Aku meminta kalian diberi ijin untuk ikut dan Yoo Saenim mengijinkan." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar yang membuat namja disana bersorak gembira kecuali Junsu.

"Kau juga, Suie." Tanbah Yunho yang tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Junsu.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar menatap Yunho, "Jinjja, hyung?" tanyanya memastikan yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Yunho. Junsu pun ikut melompat-lompat bersama Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, dan Jiyoung.

"Kalian kekanakan sekali." Sinis Ahra.

"Kami memang kekanakan karena kami masih muda. Kau mau apa, gadis tua?!" sinis Kyuhyun pedas membuat Jaejoong melotot kaget begitu juga dengan Yunho dan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar magnae setan!" bentak Ahra.

"Aku yang magnae disini, jangan sampai salah sebut lagi! Dasar orang tua pikun." Sinis Jiyoung membantu Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua –Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun- memang tidak bisa akrab dengan Ahra behkan terkesan seperti anjing dan kucing. Duo magnae usil ini juga selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat Ahra kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyunie, Jiyoungie. Maafkan mereka, noona." Jaejoong menghentikan adu mulut yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi antara Jiyoung, Kyuhyun, dan Ahra yang sering terjadi.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ahra melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, "Katakan pada appa dan eomma aku pergi mengerjakan tugas dirumah temanku dan menginap dirumah Jihye. Dan lagi aku membawa mobil." Tambah Ahra kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Bukankah appa dan eomma tidak pulang sekarang? Benarkan Junsu-ie?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junsu meminta kepastian dari adiknya.

"Ne. Tadi appa mengirimiku pesan. Jaejoong hyung juga mendapat pesan. Noona lupa?" tanya Junsu yang dibalas gelengan dari Ahra meskipun yeoja itu tetap membelakangi mereka.

"Mereka kemana?"

"Jepang. Menemui klien, kata appa." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Noona benar-benar lupa?" tanya Junsu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ani. Jangankan lupa, tahu saja tidak."

Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya memandang Ahra dengan ekspresi bingung. 'Kenapa appa dan eomma tidak memberitahu Ahra noona?' mungkin begitulah pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benak mereka.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan tugas kita. Jangan hanya melihat noonaku seperti itu! Kau seperti ahjuhi-ahjusshi mesum, Jung!" bentak jaejoong sambil menarik telinga Yunho keras membuat Yunho berteriak kesakitan.

"Aish..Kau kasar sekali!" umpat Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus pada buku dihadapannya. Yunho makin kesal melihat Jaejoong yang mengacuhkannya.

"Berhenti menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek rematik, Jung! Gerutuanmu tidak akan membuat tugas ini cepat selesai!" kesal Jaejoong yang berhasil membuat Yunho bungkam dan membuka buku yang tadi disodorkan Jaejoong.

Suasana ruang tamu itu berubah tenang. Yunho dan Jaejoong tenggelam dalam kegiatan membaca mereka sesekali tangan mereka bergerak menulis sesuatu yang penting menurut mereka. Sedangkan namja lainnya duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tempat mereka.

"Huwaaaahhhhh... aku bosaaaaannnn...!" teriak Changmin melengking membuat semua yang disana terperanjat. Bahkan Ahra yang menuruni tangga hampir terpeleset karena teriakan dahsyat Changmin.

"Ya!" teriak Ahra. "Kau berisik sekali!"

"Aku kan hanya bosan." Acuh Changmin.

"Kau berisik sekali, Tiang!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, Caramel Macchiato."

"Apa-apaan panggilanmu itu?!"

Mengacuhkan perdebatan tidak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin, Jaejoong malah memperhatikan Ahra yang kembali berjalan menuruni tangga, "Noona belum berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Pasalnya ini sudah 45 menit berlalu sejak Ahra masuk kamarnya setelah mengatakan akan pergi keluar.

"Menurutmu?" sinis Ahra. "Aku berangkat." Pamitnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi belajar?" tanya Jiyong dingin. Jaejoong yang merasa sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Tentu saja. Ada masalah?"

"Ani. Hanya saja apa kau tidak takut kepanasan keluar dengan baju seperti itu?" Jiyoung melihat penampilan Ahra dari atas kebawah. Dress 10 cm diatas lutut tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada yang lumayan rendah berwarna merah darah. "Apa noona tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli baju sampai-sampai noona membeli baju kekurangan bahan seperti itu?" sindir Jiyoung dengan muka polosnya yang lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?!." Tanya Ahra tidak terima dengan ucapan Jiyoung.

"Daripada ingin belajar bersama kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja yang ingin pergi ke club malam. Bukankah ini masih terlalu siang untuk pergi ketempat seperti itu?" Sinis Kyuhyun mengungkapkan pendapatnya yag tidak kalah pedas dengan Jiyoung. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas ketika Kyuhyun makin memperpanas suasana dengan ucapan pedasnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau cantik dengan dress itu, noona. Semoga noona dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Hati-hati di jalan, noona." Jaejoong yang melihat wajah merah –karena marah- noonanya memutuskan untuk melerai pertengkaran ketiganya sebelum benar-benar memanas.

"Aku pergi.!" Jaejoong menghela nafas lega melihat Jessica yang memilih berbalik dan pergi daripada meladeni ucapan pedas kedua sahabatnya.

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap kedua sahabatnya yang memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. Melihat Jaejoong yang menatap tajam kearah mereka, keduanya membalas dengan tatapan –apa- ada- yang- kesalahan- yang- kami- lakukan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berkata pedas kepada Ahra noona?" geram Jaejoong melihat ekspresi yang dongsaengnya itu tampilkan benar-benar jauh dari yang diharapkannya. Apalagi saat melihat kedua dongsaengnya itu menggeleng dengan wajah polos, kekesalannya makin berlipat ganda.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kalian dan Ahra noona? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa akur dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini hanya bisa dipendamnya terlontar juga.

"Molla. Aku hanya merasa tidak suka padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal.

"Aku juga merasa tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Jiyoung lebih tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang salah dengan noonaku? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

"Ne. Dia juga cantik." Jawab Yunho menguatkan pendapat Jaejoong yang malah mendapat deathglare dari Jaejoong, "Wae? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Salahmu adalah karena kau berbicara. Diamlah sebelum aku mengambil bibirmu dan melemparkannya pada Jiji." Bentak Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho memiliki ide untuk menggoda Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau mengambilnya? Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin kau mengambilnya dengan bibirmu."

Ctakk..

"Aww.. appo! Kenapa kau melempar kepalaku?!" kesal Yunho yang mendapatkan lemparan penghapus di kepalanya. Dia mendeathglare YooMinHyun dan JunKyuYoung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat mereka serentak menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Supaya otakmu menjadi bersih dan tidak melulu berpikiran mesum!"

"Kau memang barbar! Untung saja bibirmu manis." umpat Yunho yang diakhiri dengan pujian yang menjurus kearah mesum –menurut Jaejoong-.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara hal-hal yang aneh, aku tidak segan-segan melempar asbak ini ke kepala kecilmu itu!" ancam Jaejoong membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk diam.

Melihat Yunho tidak lagi melakukan kekacauan, Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatian kearah dongsaengnya, "Aku minta kalian jangan membuat Ahra noona kesal lagi. Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada kalian."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kami tidak janji."

"Ya! Wae?"

"Salahkan saja mukanya yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Mwo?!"

"Pentingkah kalian membahas ini?" tanya Yoochun sarkastis. Kegiatannya yang mengajari Junsu cukup terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat Jaejoong, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun.

"Daripada mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu, lebih baik kita mendiskusikan ke desa mana kita akan melakukan survei." Usul Seunghyun yang sejak tadi diam memainkan ponselnya. Usul Seunghyun ini diamini oleh Changmin yang sejak tadi juga terdiam.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun tentang noonamu, hyung. Wajahnya memang menyebalkan dan kurasa ku juga tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ungkap Changmin kemudan ber-evil smirk dengan Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung. Baiklah, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak evil ketiga magnae itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap noonanya cukup sabar menghadapi musuhnya yang kini bertambah satu orang dan tidak lebih baik dari Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu ini penting dan kalian ingin mendengarnya atau tidak. Kalau boleh berpendapat, kurasa aku juga tidak menyukainya." Seunghyun ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya membuat Jaejoong kesal setengah mati.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian semua? Kau!Yoochun-ah! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga tidak menyukai noonaku?" tanya Jaejoong pada satu-satunya namja yang belum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Molla. Tapi kalau boleh kuberitahu, baru kali ini aku tidak berminat untuk menggoda wanita yang ada di depanku." Jabar Yoochun.

"Itu artinya kau tidak menyukainya, hyung." Changmin memperjelas maksud ucapan Yoochun dengan senyum kemenangan membuat wajah Jaejoong makin masam.

"Terserah kalian saja!" pasrah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku?" kesal Yunho merasa tersisihkan.

"Tanpa bertanya, aku sudah tahu jawabnmu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Wah.. kau hebat sekali bisa memahami hatiku. Mungkin kita memang berjodoh." Goda Yunho sambil tersenyum miring kearah Jaejoong.

"Diam atau ancamanku menjadi kenyataan." Desis Jaejoong sambil mengangkat asbak di depannya tinggi-tinggi. Terdengar tidak peduli tapi wajahnya memerah parah.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu kapan kalian akan berhenti memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kita segera memulai diskusi kita sebelum hari makin malam." Ke-tujuh namja disana berbarengan melihat kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding dan betapa kagetnya mereka menemukan jarum jam menunjuk kearah jam 5 dan jarum panjang mengarah pada angka 2. Berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat? Begitulah pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benak mereka.

"Kurasa desa Maehwa bukan pilihan yang buruk." Usul Changmin.

"Ne. Aku setuju dengan namja tiang ini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Akhirnya kedua namja ini memiliki kesamaan pendapat.

"Bolehkah aku memberi usul juga?" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau bagian dari survei ini juga." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Dia mengerti perasaan Junsu yang merasa minder karena dia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa semester satu disana. Yunho tidak berkedip melihat senyum tulus Jaejoong.

"Pulau Jeju?" usul Yoochun.

"Terlalu mainstream."

"Jangho?" usul Junsu.

"Terlalu banyak wisatawan asing." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Daraengi Village? Disana hampir semua penduduknya adalah petani, kurasa musik hampir tidak dikenal disana. Jadi, kemungkinan besar kehadiran kita disana bisa memberikan suasana yang berbeda untuk mereka. Lagipula disana ada teman orang tuaku. Dia juga memiliki penginapan. Jadi kita tidak perlu mencari penginapan lagi." Usul Seunghyun.

"Setuju!" teriak ketujuh namja lainnya semangat.

"Aku akan meminta eomma memesankan kamar untuk kita."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Eodi?" tanyanya.

"Membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Wae?"

"Kutemani."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Yunho segera menari Jaejoong keluar sebelum Jaejoong kembali menolak.

Keduanya sudah sampai di Minimarket. Kini keduanya ada di bagian bahan makanan dengan Yunho yang mendorong troli mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan.

"Aku butuh sayur." Jaejoong kembali berjalan kearah rak yang penuh dengan sayuran. Yunho dibelakangnya hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana bisa namja bisa begitu paham dengan urusan dapur.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaejoong menimang-nimang sayuran yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya, "Maenurutmu yang ini atau yang ini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong berbalik kearah Yunho. Yunho yang daritadi melihat kearah lain sontak menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan dahi mengernyit dengan tatapan kau- bertanya- padaku- membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Yunho mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong disana.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan sayuran ditangannya kearah Yunho.

"Kenapa kau harus bingung? Beli saja keduanya." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. untuk apa membeli sayur terlalu banyak? Untuk disimpan pun percuma. Sayur yang terlalu lama disimpan rasanya sudah tidak enak lagi. Jadi yang mana?" desak Jaejoong lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Yunho menunjuk sayuran yang ada di tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Jajoong menimbang sebentar pilihan Yunho kemudian menggeleng, "Biasanya aku akan sial jika mengikutimu. Jadi aku memilih ini saja." Jaejoong meletakkan sayur di tangan kanannya kedalam troli dan yang lainnya dikembalikannya ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya! Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya? Dan lagi apa itu, kau akan sial jika mengikutiku."

"Memang benar begitu." Jawab Jaejoong acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang menggerutu di belakangnya, " Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Cepat kemari!" Yunho kembali mendorong trolinya saat Jaejoong menegurnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju rak buah. Jaejoong memasukkan buah apel, jeruk, kiwi dan lain-lain, "Kau ingin buah apa?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Strawberry." Jawab Yunho singkat. Dia masih merasa kesal kepada Jaejoong.

"Arasseo. Anggap saja sebagai wujud permintaan maaf dariku." Jaejoong memasukkan dua kotak buah strawberry kedalam troli.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Kajja kita ke kasir." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli camilan dulu? Uri aegya pasti suka." Usul Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"Uri aegya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sejak kapan dia punya anak dengan Yunho?

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir membulat mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Eotte? Kajja?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju stand camilan.

"Camilan tidak terlalu baik untuk pertumbuhan mereka, Yun."

"Tapi mereka suka, BooJaeJoongie." Bujuk Yunho.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak banyak. Hanya untuk menyenangkan uri aegya." Bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Ta..."

"Sudahlah, nak. Benar kata suamimu. Meskipun tidak sehat, tapi sesekali kita sebagai orang tua harus membelikan mereka camilan." Ibu-ibu disebelah Jaejoong menyela ucapan Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Perlahan wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar ahjumma itu mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah suaminya.

"Kau dengar, Boo. Ahjumma ini saja setuju. Ayolah, Boo. Hanya sedikit. Mereka ada enam orang, masing-masing anak paling banyak akan menghabiskan 2 atau 3 bungkus."

"Mwo?! Kalian sudah memiliki 6 anak?! Aigooo.. anak muda jaman sekarang." Ahjumma itu membulatkan matanya dan mengeleng-gekengkan kepalanya kaget mendengar kalimat Yunho yang memang ambigu.

"Ani. Bukan begitu."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu. Wajahmu sampai memerah begitu." Goda Ahjumma itu. "Ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Naega? Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya kearah sang ahjumma.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho juga membungkukkan badannya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kau cantik dan suamimu tampan. Oh.. margamu Jung, kan? Apa kau adalah anak dari Jung Il Woo? Pemilik Jung Corp itu?" tanya Ahjumma itu.

"Ne, ahjumma." Jawab Yunho tanpa berniat untuk menyombongkan diri.

"Omoo... kau beruntung sekali... Kalian benar-benar pasangan idaman. Pasangan cantik-tampan dan kaya. Aigoo.." puji ahjumma itu lagi membuat kedua namja itu salah tingkah.

"Tapi aku namja ahjumma." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku tahu." Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Tapi kau sangat cantik. Semoga kalian berbahagia. Ahjumma akan berdoa untuk kalian."

"Tapi.."

"Ahjumma duluan. Suami ahjumma sudah menunggu di tempat parkir. Annyeong.." lagi-lagi ahjumma itu memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong ingin mengkonfirmasi hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Ahjumma itu baik. Bahkan dia mendoakan kita untuk berbahagia." Bisik Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kau pilih saja camilan yang tidk terlalu banyak mengandung bahan kimia." Saran Jaejoong.

"Oke."

"Hei, Jae. Ahjumma tadi bilang kita serasi, kan?"

"Hm."

"Bahkan dia menyangka kita adalah suami istri yang memiliki 6 anak."

"Hm."

"Menurutmu bagaimana bisa ahjumma itu melihat kita serasi?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho yang tetap serius memilih camilan untuk keenam namja yang ada di rumah, 'Tampan.' Batinnya.

"Molla. Menurutmu?"

"Nan molla. Apa kau tidak merasa lucu saat ahjumma itu bilan kita mempunyai 6 anak?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa lucu. Aku sangat ingin tertawa tapi kutahan karena aku merasa itu sangat tidak sopan." Jaejoong tersenyum geli mengingat ucapan Ahjumma tadi.

"Ne. Akupun begitu. Enam anak? Jangankan enam, satupun kita tidak punya."

"Kita bahkan belum menikah."

"Ne.. hahaha.." Yunho tertawa kemudian diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Kedua namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat semua pengunjung minimarket mengalihkan tatapannya kearah mereka. Diantara mereka ada yang menatap aneh, bingung, tapi kebanyakan pengunjung menatap dengan senyuman mengembang di bibir mereka. Mereka merasa pasangan itu sangat serasi.

**Skip Time**

"Tadaima..." teriak Jaejoong begitu dia membuka pintu.

"Okaeri.." balas Junsu tak kalah keras.

"Dasar pasangan ribut!" gerutu Changmin.

"Mana belanjaanmu, hyung? Kau tidak jadi ke minimarket?" tanya Jiyoung heran.

"Mana Yunho?" sambung Seunghyun.

Jaejoong baru akan menjawab aat Yunho masuk dengan wajah datar. Di tangannya tergantung banyak kantung dengan bermacam-macam isi. Kemunculan Yunho itu sekaligu menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoung dan Seunghyun.

"Omoo... banyak sekali! Apa saja yang kalian beli?" kaget Kyuhyun.

"Sayur, buah, daging, dan camilan untuk kita semua." Jawab Jaejoong ceria. Mendengar kata camilan namja-namja pengangguran disitu langsung menyerbu Yunho. Lebih tepatnya camilan yang ada di salah kantung di tangan Yunho.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kalian memecahkan telur yang baru saja kubeli!" teriak Jaejoong panik seperti ibu-ibu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, namja-namja itu kembali ketempat duduk mereka dan memulai kegiatan mengunyah mereka meninggalkan Yunho dengan keadaannya berantakan karena serbuan brutal mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar brutal. Siala*n!" umpat Yunho kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk membelikan mereka camilan. Jadi itu resikomu. Bawa belanjaan itu ke dapur. Aku akan langsung memasak."

"Boleh aku membantu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja makan dan membantu Jaejoong menata semuanya di dalam kulkas.

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" tanya Yunho.

"Bibimbap, Seondubu Jigae, dan Japche."

"Arasseo."

"Kau pintar sekali memasak. Kau belajar dari siapa?"

"Aku terbiasa melihat eomma di dapur dan memasak. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba memasak dan kata appa dan eomma masakanku enak. Semenjak itu aku mulai bereksperimen sendiri. Kadang eomma juga membantu."

"Kau cocok menjadi seorang istri." Puji Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat tanpa disuruh.

"Aku namja. Berhentilah menganggapku seperti yeoja." Geruru Jaejoong –pura-pura- kesal padahal dia sedang gugup setengah mati.

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia mulai membantu Jaejoong mengupas bawang merah.

"Jangan! Matamu bisa perih!" larang Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah. Aku namja. Bawang merah tidak akan membuatku menangis." Remeh Yunho.

"Kupegang kata-katamu!"

Satu menit kemudaan...

"Aish.. kenapa perih sekali? Kenapa kau bisa sanggup mengupas bahan terkutuk itu?" rutuk Yunho. Dia sedang sibuk mengelap matanya yang berair dengan tisu.

"Kau baru mengupas SATU bawang merah sudah menangis." Cibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho melotot kearahnya, "Tidak akan menangis karena bawang merah? Huh, omong kosong!"

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku! Ini kan karena aku tidak biasa dengan dapur! Seharusnya namja seperti itu. dapur adalah kekuasaan yeoja, jadi sudah seharusnya yeoja yang ada disana. Bukan namja sepertiku dan.. yah, meski berat kuakui, sepertimu juga."

"Tidak ada hukum yang melarang namja untuk memasak, Jung Yunho ssi."

"Terserah. Perintahkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu asal jangan mengupas barang terkutuk itu!"

"Arasseo. Cuci sayur itu dan potong menjadi kecil-kecil. Kau bisa, kan?" tanya Jaejoong agak riskan.

"Hanya mencuci dan memotong, kan? Itu perkara mudah!"

Yunho mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Sejauh ini Jaejoong cukup puas dengan pekerjaan Yunho. Meskipun berantakan, tapi cukup baik untuk namja semacam Yunho.

"Hmm.. Jae." Panggil Yunho memcahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang memotong wortel menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Apa Ahra bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!" jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, Ahra noona hanya bisa memasak ramen instan. Wae?"

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ani."

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong singkat lalu meneruskan kegiatan memotong wortelnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Jae."

"Wae tto?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada noonamu." Ungkap Yunho pelan.

Takk..

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian**

**TBC, maksudnya**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T WAJIB DIBACA...!**

**Gue mau jawab pertanyaan bagus dari seorang readers**

**Buat Guest : ini butuh jawaban ekstra karena pertanyaan ini yang gue tunggu-tunggu dari kemaren-kemaren. Gue tahu banya reader yang bosen baca ini FF karena terlalu monoton isinya Yunjae debat mulu. Tapi itu tujuan gue. Gue juga pengen reader yang baca FF ini juga ngerasain gimana bosennya temen-temen Yunjae ngeliat mereka debat. Dan terbukti banyak reader yang bosen, gue juga bosen sih ngetik mereka debat mulu. Gue seneng tujuan gue tercapai wkwkwk**

**Tapi buat permintaan Guest-ssi yang minta Yunjae debat-nya dikurangi, gue ngga bisa ngabulin, soalnya disitulah etak seni dari FF gue (bahasa gue?!), tapi di chap-chap depan moment manis Yunjae makin banyak ko, konfliknya juga udah mulai di chap 8 atau 9 (bocoran). kalo lo seandainya ngga suka, sekali lagi gue minta maaf. Gue harap lo ngga bosen-bosen aja ngereview FF gue, hehehe**

**Yikyung : makasih atas kritik membangunnya chingu, tapi buat koreksi, couple selain Yunjae cuma sekedar lewat ko.**

**Saphire always for onyx : #balaslambai.. annyeong.. sarannya bisa dipertimbangkan chingu #tampangsokserius.. ini udah lanjut. Kalo liat nama akun kamu aku jadi inget SasuNaru, suka sasunaru ya? #OOT**

**Jeremy Kim : Ini noonanya udah mulai mau muncul... sengaja dibikin lama soalnya biar Yunjae saling sadar perasaannya dulu.. Mian kalo mengecewakan..**

**Shipper89 : banyak? Wah wah.. ngga janji. Wani pirooo..? #ditabok. Tau tuh, gue juga sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati (#elaaahhh).kenapa mereka sering bedebat. (YJ : lo yang bikin ini cerita! Peaaa lo! #A : pundung)**

**Red Taby : makasih semangatnya... ini udah lanjut, mian kalo mengecewakan..**

**Youleebitha : makasih udah suka sama FF absurd ini #ikutngakak... ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah promosiin ini FF. Pesan dari gue, tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang.. ahahahahahah**

**Dheaniyuu : baca aja dipersilahkan, ngga bakalan ditarik bayaran ko. Tapi kalo mau nyumbang ya ngga apa-apa #sodorinkantongkresek. Ngga apa-apa asalkan chap-chap selanjutnya tetep keep review. Wkwkwk**

** :ne awas aja kalu tuh beruang selingkuh! #nodongin golok. Ini dia next chapnya, maaf udah bikin nunggu #siapa yang nunggu?!.**

**JonginDO : ne.. ini update lagi. Ne gamsahamnida. BTW, kamu suka Kaisoo ya? Aku juga suka. #OOTpart2**

**Guest : kalo itu masih misteri, chingu... wkwkwk**

**Guest1707 : lanjut kemana? Ke jenjang berikutnya? #plak..! ini udah lanjut...**

**Yunjaelovers : makasih udah nunggu FF abal-abal ini chingu,, hiks.. srooottt #lapingusmakelumpur. Disaranin jangan penasaran karena nanti konfliknya terlalu sinetron #uppssss.. Ahra nanti jadi orang-orangan sawah, chingu. Bukan orang ketiga..**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Udah kan? Udah dong...**

**Buat masalah survei menyurvei itu, gue juga ngga yakin ada dosen yang berpikiran kaya gitu. Gue juga ngga tahu kenapa Junsu yang jelas-jelas masih semester awal bisa diijinin ikut kegiatan mahasiswa semester diatasnya padahal kan dia ngga ada hubungannya. Itu semua murni terlahir dari otak kelewat jenius gue yang bercita-cita menjad rektor untuk mengubah peraturan perkuliahan yang mencekik #curhat. com**

**Gini deh, buat yang ngga review di FFn bisa review di FB, inbox aja. Atau bisa juga di twitter.**

**FB : Kei Lee Jungkim**

**Twit : 2509Lee**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, jangan bosen-bosen buat revie ya! Meskipun jelek ffnya kekeke. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-follow sama nge-fav. #bow**

**At last but no least...**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Noona, I Love Him**

**Author : Opshippers**

**Pairing : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pairing : TOPGD (Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyoung), Yoosu (Park Yoochun x Kim Junsu), and other.**

**Other Cast : Go Ara**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, diri mereka, dan Ent mereka masing-masing. Yang pasti Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho. Seunghyun milik Jiyoung dan Jiyoung milik Seunghyun, KEDUA PASANGAN SALING MEMLIKI #teriakmaketoamasjid**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, and suka-suka reader sekalian aja deh.**

**Warning : YAOI. DLDR. RnR. Typo (s), ngga sempet ngedit. Ada sedikit catatan di bawah harap dibaca...**

**Author's Note : Jangan bash cast yang ada disini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dengan bahasa yang lembut selembut kapas. Pujian apalagi #tampared. BUDAYAKAN REVIEW! HARGAI AUTHOR YANG UDAH BELA-BELAIN BIKIN FF BUAT KALIAN! #capslockjebol. Wookie deh, Kecenglot.**

**Previous Story**

Yunho mulai memotong sayuran seperti yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Sejauh ini Jaejoong cukup puas dengan pekerjaan Yunho. Meskipun berantakan, tapi cukup baik untuk namja semacam Yunho.

"Hmm.. Jae." Panggil Yunho memcahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Jaejoong yang sedang memotong wortel menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Apa Ahra bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!" jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Sejauh yang kutahu, Ahra noona hanya bisa memasak ramen instan. Wae?"

Yunho menghela nafas, "Ani."

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong singkat lalu meneruskan kegiatan memotong wortelnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Jae."

"Wae tto?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada noonamu." Ungkap Yunho pelan.

Takk..

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Waeyo, Jae?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

"Eoh? Anio. Aku hanya kaget." Jawab Jaejoong gelagapan sambil membungkuk mengambil pisau yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Kata-katamu."

"Wae?"

"Kau menyukai Ahra noona."

"Kenapa kalau aku menyukai noonamu? Apa kau tidak merestuinya?"

"Aniyo, aniyo. Hanya saja aku kaget, karena biasanya temanku tidak menyukai Ahra noona. Yah, bisa kau lihat, kan? Bagaimana Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah temanku sejak Junior High School. Otomatis mereka sudah lama mengenal Ahra noona, tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak bisa akur dengan Ahra noona." Curhat Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Bahkan Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Changmin juga tidak menyukai noonamu."

"Hn. Aku benar-benar bingung ada apa dengan Ahra noona sampai-sampai semua temanku tidak menyukainya."

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan noonamu. Dia cantik, sama sepertimu." Puji Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Apa kau hanya bisa melihat seseorang dari kecantikan wajahnya saja?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku hanya memuji wajah Noonamu karena hanya wajahnya saja yang kuketahui sejauh ini. Kalau kau, aku bisa memujimu dari banyak aspek. Bibirmu manis, matamu indah, harum tubuhmu memabukkan, pinggangmu ramping, dan masih banyak lagi. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku menjabarkannya satu persatu."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Kau pandai berbicara."

"Hei!" Yunho membatalkan niatnya untuk mendebat Jaejoong, dia tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah, "Satu lagi, kau manis saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini." Yunho mengankat dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya. Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan menyelami mata masing-masing. Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu ribut kini terdiam hanyut dalam pesona mata musang Yunho.

'Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Yunho dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya siap dengan tindakan Yunho selanjutnya.

Wajah keduanya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Yunho bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong mengenai bibirnya. Sedikit lagi maka kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu akan menempel.

"Hyung.. Omoo!" teriak Changmin heboh. Dia berniat untuk menanyakan apakah ada buah yang bisa dimakan kepada Jaejoong tetapi dia malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat berbahaya bagi mata innocent-nya.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menutup matanya kaget, kedua tersangka penyebab Changmin jantungan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredakan debaran di dadanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin memastikan keadaan sudah aman untuk matanya.

"Apanya yang selesai?! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun! Dasar kau magnae pengganggu!" umpat Yunho kesal setengah mati.

"Aish, Yun. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Berbaliklah, Min." Pinta Jaejoong membuat Changmin berbalik dengan ragu bahkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, magnae! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin membuka matanya lebar.

"Dasar hyung galak!" rutuk Changmin kesal, "Hyung~, apakah ada buah yang bisa kami makan?" rengek Changmin sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Jaejoong.

"Ne. Kau ambil saja di kulkas. Jangan terlalu banyak. Itu untuk persediaan besok juga." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Gomawooo, eomma." Girang Changmin sambil mengecup pipi kiri Jaejoong mengabaikan aura membunuh dari namja yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Jaejoong.

"Aigooo.. kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Puji Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau membuatku kaget, hyung." Lirih Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe.. mian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku, lebih tepatnya kami keget karena tadi Changmin berteriak keras sekali."

"Apa aku berteriak sekeras itu?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seunghyun.

"Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku kesana. Bawakan makanan yang banyak, Min-ah." Seunghyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti, "Tapi, kalian memang terlihat seperti keluarga." Tambahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya kemudian terus melangkah meninggalkan ketiga namja yang salah tingkah dibelakangnya.

**Author PoV**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan noonamu. Dia cantik, sama sepertimu." Puji Yunho yang membuatku merasakan dua perasaan yang berbeda. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang karena pujiannya tapi juga kesal karena dia menyebutku cantik atau karena... dia juga memuji Ahra noona?

"Apa kau hanya bisa melihat seseorang dari kecantikan wajahnya saja?" cibirku berusaha menepis pikiranku.

"Ani. Aku hanya memuji wajah Noonamu karena hanya wajahnya saja yang kuketahui sejauh ini. Kalau kau, aku bisa memujimu dari banyak aspek. Mulai dari bibirmu yang manis, matamu yang indah, harum tubuhmu yang memabukkan, pinggangmu yang ramping, dan masih banyak lagi. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku menjabarkannya satu persatu."

Aku menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan senyumku yang –dengan tololnya- terukir di bibirku. Belum lagi wajahku yang memerah. Aku yakin telingaku sekarang juga ikut memerah. "Kau pandai berbicara." Ucapku akhirnya berusaha meredam gugup yang tiba-tiba melandaku.

"Hei!" kudengar Yunho yang menghentikan kata-katanya. Karena penasaran, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan dia tersenyum, "Satu lagi, kau manis saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini." Yunho mengankat daguku dan menariknya agar menatapnya. Kami saling bertatapan, karena itu aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Yunho memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan selalu bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang menatapnya termasuk aku yang biasanya selalu ribut kini terdiam hanyut dalam pesona mata musangnya.

'Kau cantik sekali." Bisik Yunho dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku siap dengan tindakan Yunho selanjutnya.

Wajah kami berdua kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Yunho yang beraroma mint segar menerpa bibirku membuatku bergetar. Sedikit lagi maka bibirku akan kembali merasakan bibir Yunho.

"Hyung.. Omoo!" aku mendorong Yunho ketika mendengar teriakan Changmin membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya setelah berhasil meredakan debaran di dadaku. Aku merasa malu pada Changmin yang kini berdiri membelakangi kami.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai?"

"Apanya yang selesai?! Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun! Dasar kau magnae pengganggu!" umpat Yunho kesal setengah mati aku terkikik pelan melihatnya. Apa dia begitu inginnya kucium?

"Aish, Yun. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Berbaliklah, Min." Pintaku membuat Changmin berbalik dengan ragu bahkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Buka matamu, magnae! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bentak Yunho membuat Changmin membuka matanya lebar. Aku tersenyum geli melihat Changmin yang begitu menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Aigooo.. kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Seunghyun yang berdiri di dekat meja makan. Entah sejak kapan dia ada disana.

"Hehe.. mian. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku, lebih tepatnya kami keget karena tadi Changmin berteriak keras sekali. Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku kesana." Seunghyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari dapur tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti, "Tapi, kalian memang terlihat seperti keluarga." Tambahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Aku memikirkan ucapan Seunghyun barusan. Sudah dua orang yang mengatakan kami cocok menjadi keluarga –meski Seunghyun tidak mengatakan aku dan Yunho cocok menjadi pasangan secara langsung-. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Yunho yang serius memandangi Changmin yang sedang menjarah isi kulkas.

Yunho begitu tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir bentuk hatinya. Badannya juga sangat bagus. Tipikal badan idaman namja di dunia. Tidak seperti badanku yang.. yahhh.. bisa dibilang ramping. Wangi tubuhnya juga begitu maskulin tidak sepertiku yang memiliki bau bayi. Dia benar-benar namja yang sempurna. Pantas banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya. Tapi sepertinya yeoja-yeoja itu akan menangis sebentar lagi karena Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang yang menarik baginya dan itu adalah noonaku. Kim Ahra.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Apa benar Yunho menyukai Ahra noona? Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa artinya perlakuan Yunho padaku beberapa minggu lalu? Aishh.. apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti yeoja yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Memang apa salahnya jika Yunho menyukai Ahra noona? Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi (gue berasa mau muntah ngetik ini). Ahra noona yang cantik (-_-) dan Yunho yang tampan. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal? Kenapa aku merasa... tidak rela? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir segala pemikiran yang berkeliaran di otakku.

"Gomawooo.. eomma. Aku kesana dulu. Masak yang enak, neee~" teriak Changmin sambil berlari dengan tangan yang memeluk beberapa jenis buah-buahan.

"Aku akan melanjutkan memasak. Kalau kau bosan disini, kau bisa pergi atau bertukar pesan dengan Ahra noona."

"Ani. Aku ingin menemanimu disini." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis membuat jantungku berdetak keras dan memompa darahku lebih cepat.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tolong, jangan buat aku lebih bingung dari ini. Jangan buat hatiku makin berantakan lebih dari ini. Dan, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jung Yunho...

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak tadi, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu meihat Changmin yang baru saja dinobatkannya menjadi partner in crime-nya selain Jiyoung –setelah mereka bertiga sukses membuat Yoochun kesal setengah mati- kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ada kejadian yang hampir membuat mata polosku ternoda." Jawabnya –sok- serius.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Jiyoung merapat kearah Changmin begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Aku melihat Yunjae yang berciuman." Jawab Changmin melebih-lebihkan karena pada kenyataannya, Yunjae tidak –belum- berciuman karena Changmin mengganggunya.

"Jinjja?!" tanya mereka bersamaan. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit apel merah di tangannya.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat." Rutuk Seunghyun. "Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi saat Changmin berteriak tadi."

"Ne. Hyung benar." Jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Seunghyun.

"Untung saja bukan Junsu yang mengambil buah tadi." Kata Yoochun menghela nafas lega.

"Wae?" tanya Junsu innocent.

"Karena aku tidak ingin otak polosmu tecemar, Su-ie."

"Jadi kau mau kalau otak polosku yang tercemar?" tanya Changmin tidak terima.

"Yah~, begitulah."

"Kau jahat. Padahal aku adalah dongsaengmu!"

"Dongsaeng? Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku hyung seperti seharusnya. Dan lagi, kau selalu membuatku kesal dengan tingkah evilmu itu!"

"Salahkan saja kau yang mudah untuk ditipu." Jawab Changmin santai yang berhasil membuat yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" umpat Yoochun yang membuat tawa namja yang disana makin keras. Dia hanya menampilkan wajah masam dan memilih membaca buku milik Jaejoong membiarkan teman-temannya tertawa sampai mereka puas.

**Skip Time**

"Panggil semuanya kesini." Suruh Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri mengamatinya yang sedang menata makanan.

"Ne, yeobo." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju rung tamu.

'Dia selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar dan mengombang-ambingkan perasaanku. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu.' Batin Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah karena panggilan Yunho untuknya.

Tidak menunggu lama setelah kepergian (?) Yunho, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlarian mendekat kearahnya atau ke meja makan lebih tepatnya.

"Waahhh... kau masak banyak sekali, eomma." Girang Changmin yang memandang kagum kearah masakan Jaejoong yang tersaji indah di hadapannya.

"Ne."

"Hei, bukan hanya Jaejoong yang memasak ini! Aku juga ikut andil di dalamnya!" tukas Yunho tidak terima dengan ucapan Changmin yang hanya memuji Jaejoong melupakannya yang juga tadi –sedikit- membantu Jaejoong di dapur.

"Appa hanya 'membantu' mengganggu eomma saja." Jawab Changmin cuek yang diamini oleh semua namja yang ada disana termasuk Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?! Dan kenapa kau setuju dengan ucapan Changmin, Jae? Kenapa kau tidak membelaku?" tanya Yunho menghadap Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus membelamu? Dan bagaimana aku membelamu kalau semua yang dikatakan Changmin memang benar?" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bungkam.

"Eomma saja mengakuinya. Jangan mengelak, appa."

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah memojokkanku?! Kapan aku mengganggumu, Jae?! Aku bahkan dengan senang hati membantumu memotong sayurang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku lakukan sebelum ini." Bentak Yunho yang membuat YooMinHyun lagi-lagi harus membelalakkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka apakah yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah seorang Jung Yunho yang angkuh dan sombong sahabat mereka sejak kecil? Kenapa dia berubah drastis? Kim Jaejoong benar-benar menakjubkan bisa merubah Jung Yunho sampai sejauh ini. Kekuatan cinta memang bisa merubah apapun. Pikir mereka absurd.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi kalau kau tidak mau atau keberatan untuk membantuku tapi kau malah tetap membantuku." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja sendirian memasak makanan permintaan Food Monster itu." Yunho melirik Changmin tajam membuat magnae itu mengkeret takut.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua."

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari kecekatanmu dalam memasak tadi. Bahkan aku sempat bertanya-tanya adakah namja yang bisa memasak sebak dirimu? Dan adakah yeoja yang telihat lebih cantik darimu saat memasak?" bantah Yunho menyisipkan pujian di dalamnya yang –lagi-lagi- berhasil membuat Jaejoong blushing.

"Kau mengamatiku ya?!" tanya Jaejoong keras.

"Tentu. Kau terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan."

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau hanya akan mengamati Jaejoong hyung di dapur." Cibir Seunghyun.

"Ne. Kau bahkan menyerangnya di dapur." Sindir Yoochun membantu Seunghyun untuk makin membuat Yunho mati kutu.

"Aku tidak menciumnya! / Aku tidak merasa dicium olehnya!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Wow.. wow.. calm down, hyung. Yoochun hyung hanya bilang menyerang bukan mencium. Jangan mengelak lagi. Namja tiang ini melihat kalian berciuman tadi." Goda Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk lengang Changmin yang kini menampilkan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Katakan. Pada. Mereka. Shim. Changmin?!" desis Yunho penuh penekanan sabil menatap tajam Changmin yang kini menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalian berciuaman, hyung. Kyuhyun berkata bohong." Bela Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang merasa dijadikan kambing hitam melotot tidak terima kearahnya yang menampilkan wajah polos tidak berdosanya.

"Ya!" pekik Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin yang menunjuknya. Changmin meringis sakit karena tangannya membentur pinggiran meja cukup keras.

"Kau berbohong, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan ucapan Changmin. Matanya yang bulat menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ani. Kyu tidak bohong, eomma. Tanyakan saja pada hyung yang lain. Mereka juga ada disana saat Changmin mengatakan itu." bela Kyuhyun.

"Junsu-ie, benarkah itu?" tanya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Junsu karena diantara mereka semua, hanya Junsulah yang paling jujur –polos- menurut Jaejoong.

"Ne, hyung." See? Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan menangguka-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Shim. Changmin! Kau membuatku kesal! Jatah makanmu appa kurangi!" geram Yunho.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEE..." teriak Changmin hiperbolis.

"Baiklah semua, mari kita makan sepuasnya! Jangan hiraukan namja menyedihkan yang ada disana itu!"

"Anii, apaa~" rengek Changmin.

"Diam, Shim Changmin! Atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk tidak memberimu makan!" ancam Yunho membuat Changmin bungkam seketika.

'Lebih baik ada meskipun sedikit daripada atidak sama sekali. Oh... mianhae, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan kalian semua. Beruang galak itu bisa memakanku hidup-hidup nanti.' Batin Changmin miris.

"Eotte?" tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat mengena masakannya.

"Mashita!" jawab mereka serempak kecuali Changmin yang hanya tediam di tempatnya.

"Min, waeyo? Apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Ani. Masakanmu masih tetap enak, hyung." Jawab Changmin lesu.

"Gwaechanna?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dia khawatir karena Changmin tidak menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya seperti biasa.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang balas melirik malas kearahnya. Mengerti maksud Changmin, Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seperti banteng yang sedang marah.

"Aku mengerti apa maumu, anak muda! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dan hentikan tatapan seolah kau tidak akan makan lagi setelah ini. Itu menjijikkan, kau tahu?!" dengus Yunho.

"Jinjjayo? Gomawo, hyung. Saranghae!" teriak Changmin girang. Dia mengambil nasi dan lauk hingga memenuhi mangkuknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang menatapnya jengah. Bahkan dia juga tidak peduli bahwa tadi Yunho mengatainya.

"Dasar perut karet!" umpat Yunho tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Changmin. Konsentrasinya terpusat penuh pada makanan yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Aku menyesal menarik hukumanmu!" cibir Yunho lagi yang kembali diacuhkan oleh Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Mungkin dia memang lapar." Jaejoong memotong umpatan Yunho.

"Aish.. anak itu benar-benar. Dasar kantung Doraemon!"

"Kubilang jangan mengumpat lagi!" bentak Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ne.." jawab Yunho malas.

Acara makan mereka yang tadinya tenang pun berubah menjadi gaduh karena Changmin yang ribut mengucapkan 'mashita' atau 'owaahhh, hyung daebak!' setiap kali dia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Seunghyun. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa yang di dudukinya.

"Nan molla." Jawab Changmin sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah dari makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada tuan rumah."

"Jae hyung, apa yang akan.."

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong acuh sebelum Yoochun selesai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jahat." Cibir YunMinYooHyun (?).

"Kalau kalian tidak pulang, apalagi yang akan kalian lakukan disini, eoh?"

"Aku akan menginap." Putus Yunho seenaknya.

"Mwooo?!" teriak semua yang disana.

"Wae? Bukankah orang tuamu tidak pulang? Noonamu juga menginap si rumah temannya. Disini hanya ada kau dan Junsu." Jawab Yunho dengan memasang wajah –sok- polosnya.

"Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung akan menginap disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut menginap di rumahku. Kau hanya membuat rumahku sesak!" tukas Jaejoong.

"Ya!"

"Aku akan menginap juga!" teriakan YooMinHyun membuat protes yang akan dikeluarkan Yunho tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Mwoo?!" kaget Jaejoong lagi. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan mereka semua?' batin Jaejoong heran dengan tingkah keempat namja yang menjadi idola di kampusnya itu. Kenapa tingkahnya begitu berbeda dengan tingkah mereka biasanya.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin menginap? Bukankah kalian tadi juga kaget saat Yunho mengatakan dia ingin menginap? Kenapa kalian berubah begitu cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jiyoung mengamati keempat namja –yang baru dekat dengan mereka- didepannya dengan alis terangkat menutut jawaban dari mereka.

"Hmmm... kami tidak mungkin membiarkan namja-namja manis seperti kalian berada dalam satu rumah tanpa penjagaan. Tidak ada yang menjamin kalian akan aman dari namja-namja yang mungkin tergoda dengan wajah cantik kalian. Jadi, kami menginap disini karena kami tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada kalian." Jawab Yoochun sedikit mengeluarkan rayuan yang selalu bisa membuat yeoja meleleh. Tapi mungkin Yoochun lupa bahwa yang dihadapannya kini bukan yeoja genit yang biasa di rayunya melainkan namja-namja tulen yang memiliki wajah terlewat tampan –hingga menyentuh kata cantik-.

"Kau meremehkan kami, Park Yoochun?" desis Jiyoung mulai menunjukkan taringnya membuat Yoochun meneguk ludahnya.

"A-ani. Bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkan kalian. Aku tahu kalian namja tulen. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kami mengunap disini, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawab Changmin membantu Yoochun.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. So, dimana kami bisa tidur?" putus Yunho seenaknya. Dia bahkan sudah berkeliling rumah Jaejoong mencari kamar yang sekiranya bisa dia dan sahabatnya tempati.

"Ya! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya! Aku tuan rumahnya disini, bukan kau! Ya! Jung Yunho kau mau kemana?!" Jaejoong mengejar langkah Yunho yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Yunho yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya segera mempercepat langkahnya atau mungkin bisa dibilang berlari. Jaejoong yang melihat langkah Yunho makin cepat juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Alhasil kedua anak adam itu berlarian mencapa lantai dua yang entah kenapa makin jauh atau tinggi? –setidaknya begitu menurut Jaejoong-.

"Mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling tidak tenang yang pernah kutemui." Cibir Junsu yang diamini oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kurasa Jaejoong hyung mengijinkan kita menginap."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Aku baru saja membeli DVD baru." Yoochun mengangkat DVD baru yang diambilnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Film apa itu?"

"Lihat saja. Eotte?"

"Jangan bilang itu salah satu DVD yadong koleksimu?" Seunghyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Yoochun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan koleksiku itu kepada orang lain. Lagipula aku masih ingin hidup."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kalian tahu eommaku, kan? Dia selalu memeriksa apa saja yang kubawa sebelum aku keluar rumah. Kalau sampai eomma melihat kaset DVDku, dia pasti akan membakar kaset yang ada di kamarku." Curhat Yoochun dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

"Poor you." Ujar Seunghyun dan Changmin. Meskipun mereka mengatakan kalimat prihatin kepada Yoochun, tetapi mereka mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi.

"Aish.. kalian benar-benar."

"So, kita akan menonton film atau melihat drama picisan persahabatan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Tentu saja kita akan menonton film, My Baby Caramel Macchiato~" jawab Changmin dengan nada sing a song.

"Sekali lagi kau emanggilku seperti itu, kurobek bibir lebarmu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dimana disana ada televisi besar.

"Pemarah sekali dia." Cibir Changmin kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun begitu pula yang lain.

Mari kita abaikan YooSuChangKyuSeungJi yangs sedang menikmati acara mereka. Kita akan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Yunjae.

"Berhenti, Jung Yunho! Kau benar-benar tamu yang amat sangat tidak sopan!" umpat Jaejoong yang diacuhkan Yunho yang masih berkeliling melihat kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ya! Jangan masuk kesana! Itu kamar orang tuaku!" teriak Jaejoong begitu Yunho hendak memutar knop pintu berwarna coklat mahoni.

"Oh, mian." Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu dan menerusakn langkahnya sampai di pintu berwarna cream.

"Jangan buka itu juga. Ahra noona tidak suka ada yang masuk kamarnya tanpa seijinnya." Larang Jaejoong lagi.

"Oh, oke." Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku jadi seperti tour guide-nya."gumam Jaejoong pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya melakukan gerakan seperti memukul Yunho yang berjalan angkuh di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho heran karena begitu menoleh dia dhadapkan dengan tangan Jaejoong yang melakukan gerakan aneh dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Ah.. ani. Tadi ada nyamuk." Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat kini bergerak menepuk ke sembarang arah seolah mengejar nyamuk. Yunho makin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkahnya yang makin absurd.

"Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Yunho menunjuk pintu berwarna biri di depannya.

"Junsu." Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

"Hmm.. Mana kamarmu?"

"Pintu berwarna putih paling ujung."jawab Jaejoong. "Ya! Kau mau kemana? Jangan masuk!" teriak Jaejoong. Tapi terlambat karena Yunho sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. 'Tamu kurang ajar!" umpatnya kesal.

Yunho diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kamar Jaejoong benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. Kamar Jaejoong memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar namja pada umumnya. Cat temboknya berwarna merah dan hitam. Di dindingnya tertempel berbagai poster.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamarmu seperti ini." Gumam Yunho yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Memang menurutmu bagaimana kamarku?!"

"Berwarna sedikit lebih girly dari ini dengan boneka yang bertebaran di ranjangmu."

"Kau sok tahu sekali?!" cibir Jaejoong. "Sekarang kau tahu kan, kalau aku ini manly?"

"Keadaan kamar tidak membuktikan kemanly-anmu." Jawab Yunho membuat senyum puas di wajah Jaejoong lenyap. "Sudahlah dimana kamar untuk kami tidur nanti?"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menolak permintaan Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong –dengan sedikit tidak rela- mengijinkan Yunho cs menginap di rumahnya. "Kau bisa tidur disini."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku tidur di kamar Junsu bersama yang lain."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens dari atas kepala sampai kaki membuat Jaejoong risih.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya masih tidak menyangka namja sepertimu memiliki kamar seperti itu. tapi tak apalaj, itu juga bukan urusanku." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga.

Setelah Yunho tak terlihat lagi, Jaejoong mengelus dadanya lega. "Untung saja dia percaya. Dan utnungnya dia tidak memeriksa lemari."Jaejoong membuka lemari yang ada di kamar itu dan dihadapkan dengan pakaian yang bukan style Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Hyun Joong hyung yang sering menginap disini." Gumamnya lagi setelah menutup pintu lemari itu.

Sebenarnya kamar yang diakui Jaejoong kepada Yunho adalah kamarnya adalah kamar dari kakak sepupunya. Kim Hyun Joong yang memang serimg menginap disana. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana kanar Jaejoong, kamar berpintu putih yang berada di sebelah kamar itulah yang merupakan kamarnya sesungguhnya.

"Tapi namja Jung itu hebat juga bisa memprediksikan bagaimana keadaan kamarku dengan ketepatan 80 persen." Gumamnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar sepupunya –yang diakui sebagai kamarnya- itu kemudian turun utnuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian tonton?" tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Eomma, menurutmu apakah enak menonton film romance seperti ini tanpa camilan? Menurutku tidak enak." tanya Changmin modus.

"Ne. Aku akan membuatkan camilan untuk menemani kita." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku ikut." Teriak Yunho.

"Kau tetap disitu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Ne. Appa / hyung tetap disini!" halang Changmin dan Yoochun. Mereka memegang tangan Yunho menghalanginya untuk mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, babo!" teriak Yunho dia memberontak keras.

"Kau hanya menghambat pekerjaan Jae hyung jika aku ikut dengannya. Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam dan tidak mengikuti Jae hyung terus menerus? BooJaeJoongie-mu itu tidak akan lari." Ujar Seunghyun dingin. Yunho mendeathglare Seunghyun.

"Jangan memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan itu. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!" tukas Yunho posesif.

Lima be;as menit kemudian, Jaejoong datang dengan membawa setoples keripik kentang yang tadi selamat dari tangan-tangan rakus teman-temannya. "Ini camilan untuk kalian. Perlu diketahui, itu camilan terakhir di rumah ini. So, aku harap kalian tidak merengek meminta camilan lagi sebelum kalian tidur." Wanti Jaejoong yang dianggap angin lalu karena teman-temannya sedang menikmati acara mari- saling- berebut- makanan mereka termasuk juga Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat.

"Apa dosaku hingga aku mendapat tamu kurang ajar seperti mereka?" gumam Jaejoong nelangsa.

**Skip Time**

"Aku tidak menyangka hyung punya film seperti itu." ujar Junsu sambil mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi putihnya.

"Itu bukan punyaku tapi punya adik sepupuku. Aku tidak mungkin mengoleksi film mellow seperti itu." jawab Yoochun sambil menguap lebar. Da kesal karena dia dibohongi oleh adik sepupunya, dia bilang itu adalah kaset horor, tapi kenyataannya kaset itu berisi film percintaan antara remaja yang dihiasi air mata yang menurut Yoochun terlalu berebihan dan imajinatif.

"Ooohhh.." jawab Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini waktunya tidur. Besok ada jadwal pagi, bukan?" suruh Jaejoong yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian ikuti Yunho. Selain mereka, semuanya akan tidur di kamar Junsu." Jaejoong menujuk Changmin, Yoochun, dan Seunghyun.

"Kenapa di kamarku? Biasanya kita tidur di kamar hyung?"

"Kamar Jaejoong di tempati kami."

"MWOOO?!" teriak Junsu, Kyuhyun, dan Jiyoung berbarengan.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti paduan suara seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran.

"K-kau tidur di kamar Jae hyung?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kau serius, hyung? Bukankah kau.."

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Perintah Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ta.."

"Tidur. Sekarang. Atau. Tidak. Sama. Sekali?!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya membuat tamu dan sahabatnya berlarian ke lantai atas.

"Untung saja." Desah Jaejoong lega.

Jaejong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Junsu dengan gontai. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Grep.. Jaejoong berhenti berjalan karena sebuah (?) tangan berkulit tan menahan tangannya. Dan mendongak dan menemukan pemilik tangan yang melihatnya sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tidurlah yang nyenyak." Yunho melepaskan tangannya, "Dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya setelah mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mencegah senyum yang dengan kurang ajar terukir di bibirnya, "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar, Jung Yunho?" gumamnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yunho, tersangka penyebab 'penyakit' jantung Jaejoong keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, "Kenapa disini berdetak sangat kencang?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

Kedua manusia itu tudak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, yang pasti malam ini keduanya tidur dengan senyum di bibir mereka.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong, Jiyoung, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu stasiun. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunho cs yang sudah telat 5 menit dari janji mereka. Ya, hari ini mereka akan melakukan survei –wisata, menurut Changmin- ke Daraengi Village. Mereka berhasil menyewa tempat penginapan milik teman eomma Seunghyun berkat bantuan eomma Seunghyun.

"Mereka benar-benar namja yang tidak bisa dipegang perkataannya." Gerutu Jiyoung. Jiyoung memang anak yang disiplin dan benci dengan kata menunggu.

"Lima menit lagi mereka tidak datang, akan kupastikan mereka berjalan merangkak karena kaki mereka patah." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Sabar, Ji, Kyu/" tenang Jaejoong.

"Aku bosan." Keluh Junsu dengan bibir yang terpout lucu. Kalau seandainya ada Yoochun disana, sudah dipastikan Yoochun akan meleleh dibuatnya –author juga..-.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi kereta mereka akan berangkat, jika Yungo dan kroni-kroninya itu tidak datang, maka dia berjanji akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Ajak Jaejoong yang langsung disetujui oleh teman-temnnya. Bahkan Junsu juga setuju. Siapa yang masih mau menunggu orang yang sudah telat 1 jam dari janji yang sudah ditentukan?

"Hei.. tunggu kami!" teriak beberapa namja bersamaan. Jaejoong, Junsu. Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Yoochun dan Changmin yang berlari kearah mereka sedangkan Yunho dan Seunghyun yang lumayan jauh di belakang mereka berjalan dengan gaya angkuh khas mereka masing-masing.

"Hoshh.. hosshh.. kalian.. hosh.. ingin meninggalkan.. hosh.. hosh kami?" tanya Yoochun sambil terengah-engah. Badannya membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di lutut begitu juga Changmin.

"Kalian lama. Asal kalian tahu, kami sudah menunggu selama 1 jam." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mian. Salahkan saja Yunho hyung yang malah mengobrol dulu dengan noonamu saat kami menjemput kalian yang ternyata sudah erangkat terlebih dahulu." Jawab Changmin lancar setelah selesai dengan acara mari-mengumpulkan-nafas- nya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?" Yunho yang berada di samping Changmin menyerukan protesnya.

"Itu memang kenyataannya. Kau mengobrol dengan Ahra, padahal kami sudah mengingatkan janji kita."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak usah dibahas. Kita pergi sekarang!" perintah Jaejoong dingin memotong pembelaan ang akan dikatakan Yunho. Mereka mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Yunho menjejeri langkah Jaejoong.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya. Jaejoong hanya diam tidak mempedulikanYunho yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jae.." tak ada tanggapan.

"Jaejoongie.." lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan.

"BooJaeJoongie.." asih sama seperti tadi.

"Jung Jaejoong.." Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong kini berhenti melangkah dan menghadap padanya.

"Jangan merubah margaku seenaknya." Bentak Jaejoong, "Dan jangan bicara padaku!" tambahnya saat melihat gelagat Yunho yang ingin berbicara lagi. Jaejoong kembali melangkah setelah memberikan Yunho deathglare terbaiknya.

"Aish.. ada apa dengannya. Sensitif sekali." Cibir Yunho sebelum ekmbali melangkah.

"Mereka seperti anjing dan kucing." Cibir Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Haahh...

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata untuk melepas sedikit penat dan beban yang ada di dadaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat kesal sekarang. Aku ingin memukul wajah orang dan ketika aku memikirkan wajah orang yang pantas untuk kupukul yang terbayang di pikiranku adalah wajah namja Jung yang selalu menggangguku. Yah.. sebenarnya aku juga kesal padanya.

Ani.. ani. Aku tidak kesal karena keterlambatannya. Aku bukan orang yang disiplin seperti Jiyoung. Aku orang yang cukup sabar kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa amat sangat kesal saat mereka –Yunho cs- mengatakan penyebab mereka terlambat. Lebih tepatnya alasan mereka terlambatlah ynag membuatku kesal. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang salah dengan alasan itu, aku akan menjawab aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa marah saat.. saat Changmin mengatakan Yunho beruang itu berbincang dengan noonaku. Aku tahu tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, tapi aku kesal, aku marah, dan... entahlah aku bingung.

Aishh... kurasa kalian tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan –dalam pikiranku- karena aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memikirkan itu. Memikirkan kalau ternyata aku merasa seperti seorang namja –atau yeoja?- yang merasa cemburu karena yeojachingu –atau namjachingu?- nya berbicara dengan orang lain. Kurasa kau akan gila kalau terus memikirkan ini.

Aku merasakan pergerakan di sampingku. Dengan enggan kubuka mataku dan menoleh kesamping. Haaahhh... kenapa harus dia lagi. Tidakkah dia tahu kalaua aku sudah cukup dibuat bingung dengan pikiranku tentangnya? Kenapa dia masih terus menghantuiku? Menyebalkan sekali dia!

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk tidak menganggapnya ada. Aku masih kesal padanya, Ingat?

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Katanya lagi. Aku tetap memejamkan mataku.

"Aku hanya telat 1 jam. Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu marah?" tanyanya yang bisa kukatakan tidak tahu diri. Telat 1 jam dia bilang hanya? Kemana sebenaenya otak namja ini? Apa sudah dia jual? Jangan-jangan kekayaannya adalah hasil dari penjualan otak yang dia lakukan? Oke, kurasa otakku mulai tidak waras.

"Jae, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" pintanya.

"Masih banyak tempat duduk di dalam kereta ini, kenapa kau harus duduk disini? Mengganggu saja!" bentakku.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin duduk denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan."

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam dan menoleh kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan –tampan- kearahku. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Jung!"

"Wae? Aku hanya senang karena kau kembali menunjukkan mata indahmu itu untukku."

"Aku juga menunjukkan mata ini pada orang lain, bukan hanya untukmu." Sinisku. Apa-apaan dia? Senang karena kau menunjukkan mtaku kepadanya? Bodoh! Tapi kenapa aku merasa wajahku panas?

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya senang saja. Tidak boleh?" tanya menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk bersikap baik dan menyebalkan di depanku.

"Menyebalkan. Pergi kau!" bentakku. Aku mendorongnya tapi dia malah menangkap kedua tanganku.

"Sudah kukatakan aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu." Jawabnya dengam menatapku.

Blushh... aku mengutuk wajahku yang bisa-bisanya memerah saat aku sedang keal padanya.

"Kenapa harus denganku? Buakankah duduk dengan siapa saja itu sama saja?"

"Ani."

"Wae?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Jawab saja, bodoh!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cekalannya tapi dia menahannya dengan mempererat pegangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Kenapa kau harus menjagaku? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga Ahra noona saja? Bukankah kalian sudah sangat akrab?" aku menekankan kata sangat dalam kaliamtku. Entah kenapa kau merasa seperti yeoja yang cemburu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan au cemburu pada Ahra noona?

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku beralih mengenggam tanganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya berniat menunjukkan deathglare-ku tapi yang terjadi adalah aku malah terjebak dalam tatapan matanya yang dalam menghujam ke mataku.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho berhasil membuatku membelalakkan mata dan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Dapat kurasakan darah yang ada dtubuhku sebagian besar mengalir ke wahjahku membuatnya memerah.

'Aku cemburu? Benarkah?'

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Annyeong, mian jelek. T_T**

**Eotte? Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum? Udah kan? Udah dong...**

**Mian kalo mengecewakan.. alur FF ini emang lambat, so gue harap kalian pada jangan bosen nungguin FF ini. **

**Saatnya bales review...**

**Dheaniyuu : iya sebel banget, bener tuh! Tinggalin aja eomma! Nagapain tetep sama beruang mesum mata keranjang kaya gitu! #plak**

**Shipper89 : kenapa pada ngga suka sama Ahra? Itu karena gue maunya gitu! Wkwkwk.. **

**Andwaeeeee... #ikut teriak**

**Yikyung : iya syukur yah... makasih udah dibilang menarik padahal aslinya ngebosenin banget. Itu typo, yang bener Ahra. Maklum lah, lagi banyak pikiran (padahal ngga pernah mikir). Ne ini udah dilanjut**

**Youleebitha : makasih... beneran atau ngga itu Cuma gue yang tahu... wkwkwk**

**Terus baca, oke!**

** : hahaha... bosen kan? Gue juga #plak!**

**Semua pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter" selanjutnya. Terus baca FF ini, oke!**

**jonginDO : yeayyyy... update.. ini next chapnya..**

**yunjaelovers : kalimat lo bagus. Gue dukung lo! Nih, ngomomg langsung sama orangnya. #lempar Yunho appa, #ditabokJaemma**

**joongie : tunggu jawabannya di chap" selanjutnya. Pantengin aja!**

**Guest : terserah lo aja. Ngga apa-apa ko. Gue mah woles aja. Makasih udah kasih semangat sama mau baca FF ini.**

**Jangan manggil gue author deh, gue belum pantes. Panggil aja gue Kei. So, Makasih buat yang review, terus review ne? Gomawo**

**Sekali lagi, mian kalo jelek.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Annyeong.. #lambai2, tampang mewek..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Story**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Kenapa kau harus menjagaku? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga Ahra noona saja? Bukankah kalian sudah sangat akrab?" aku menekankan kata sangat dalam kaliamtku. Entah kenapa kau merasa seperti yeoja yang cemburu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan au cemburu pada Ahra noona?

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku beralih mengenggam tanganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya berniat menunjukkan deathglare-ku tapi yang terjadi adalah aku malah terjebak dalam tatapan matanya yang dalam menghujam ke mataku.

"Kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho berhasil membuatku membelalakkan mata dan jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Dapat kurasakan darah yang ada dtubuhku sebagian besar mengalir ke wahjahku membuatnya memerah.

'Aku cemburu? Benarkah?'

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**~ Start Story ~**

**Author PoV**

"Hei, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani."

"Kau cemburu?" goda Yunho lagi.

"Ani."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Kau tidak punya kosa kata lain selain itu?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau cerewet sekali seperti yeoja!"

"Aish.."

Yunho memutuskan menuruti permintaan Jaejoong untuk diam. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan sebagian wajah tertutup jaket.

'Aigoo.. kereta baru berangkat dan dia sudah tertidur? Ckckck...' decak Yunho dalam hati. Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur. Tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah seputih susu milik Jaejoong.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku mengamati wajah Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya terlihat damai seperti bayi malaikat. Mata bulatnya yang indah saat terbuka tetap terlihat indah saat tertutup. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sempurna dengan pahatan yang sempurna pula.

Aku tahu dia adalah namja dan tidak pantas dipuji dengan pujian yang biasanya dikatakan kepada seorang yeoja. Tapi, jika kalian melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini, maka kalian akan mengatakan seperti apa yang aku katakan. Dia sangat cantik. Eoh, ani. Lebih tepatnya dia indah. Amat sangat indah. Hidung mancung, bibir penuh semerah darah, dan kulit putih susu yang halus tanpa cela. Namja ini benar-benar terpahat dengan sempurna seolah Tuhan mengerahkan pemahat paling berbakat yang ada di surga (anggap aja ada, namanya juga fiksi). Pahatan Jaejoong dikerjakan dengan hati-hati seolah mereka akan dijatuhkan ke dalam neraka jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Halus seperti yang terlihat. Kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan kulit tan-ku tapi terlihat begitu serasi bila disandingkan (Cieee...). entah berapa kali aku sudah memuji keindahan wajah ini beserta pemiliknya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya yang bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Aku terkekeh saat melihat dia melenguh dengan sangat imutnya. Dengan bibir yang terpout. Kurasa aku sudah menanyakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran adakahorang lain yang lebih indah darinya?

Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut. Namja ini yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar. Namja ini yang selalu membuat pikiranku penuh tentangnya. Namja ini yang selalu membuat mataku beredar mencari keberadaannya. Namja ini yang selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Namja ini yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan duniaku. Dan, namja inilah yang membuatku ragu dengan orientasi seksualku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau memantraiku? Atau menghipnotisku? Kenapa kau selalu berkeliaran di kepalaku?" tanyaku yang pasti tidak akan ditanggai olehnya yang sedang berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

Cuppp..

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mencium keningnya. Kuelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya yang sedikit terusik. Apa yang kau mimpikan? Apa kau memimpikanku seperti pesanku semalam?

Berbicara tentang semalam, aku jadi ingat bahwa semalam itu aku habiskan untuk bertukar pesan dengan Ahra noona. Kalau kalian bertanya apa pendapatku tentangnya, kurasa dia yeoja yang lumayan menarik. Dia menyenangkan untuk diajak membicarakan sesuatu dan pengetahuan tentang bisnisnya lumayan tinggi meskipun dia anak fakultas seni. Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang aku tahu.

Apa kalian bertanya apa aku tertarik padanya? Kurasa aku lumayan tertarik padanya. Tidak akan ada namja yang tidak tertarik pada yeoja cantik seperti Ahra noona kecuali Kyuhyun, Jiyoung, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Seunghyun mungkin. Sama seperti Jaejoong, aku juga merasa heran kenapa mereka tidak menyukai Ahra noona.

Aku pernah bilang ingin mencari yeoja yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada Jaejoong, kan? Kurasa Ahra noona merupakan pilihan yang tepat, jadi aku tidak perlu mencari lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah kalian setuju dengan pemikiranku? (TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK..!)

Aku kembali memalingkan kepalaku menghadap wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur. Jaket yang tadi menutupi sebagaian wajahnya tersingkap sehingga bibir merah yang tadi tersembunyi jadi terlihat. Aku mengamati bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak karena gumamam empunya bibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam mimpimu, eoh?" bisikku membuatnya sedikit terusik.

"Engghhhh... Jung pabooo.." gumamnya pelan yang membuatku sempat terkesiap kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kau memimpikanku?" kekehku. Aku mengamati wajahnya lagi kemudian pandanganku turun ke bibirnya. Tanganku terangkat, kuelus pelan bibir merah yang sudah beberapa kali kucecap rasanya. Begitu kenyal dan lembut terasa di jariku.

Mungkin karena mantra hipnotisnya yang terlalu kuat, perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, bibir hatiku kembali menempel pada bibir cherry-nya yang memabukkan dan menjadi candu untukku. Bukan ciuman panas seperti yang biasa kuberi –paksa- kan padanya tapi sekedar kecupan sekilas. Meskipun sekilas, aku juga bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir ini.

Hei.. bukankah tadi aku membicarakan Ahra noona? Kenapa aku jadi terfokus padanya begini? Aish.. apa-apaan ini?

Aku mencubit ujung hidung bangirnya pelan agar dia tidak terusik, "Kau benar-benar berbahaya. Mantramu begitu kuat. Siapa lagi yang pernah kau mantrai, eoh?" tanyaku yang pasti tidak akan dijawab olehnya.

Aku menumpukan kepalaku di puncak kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Menyelami alam mimpi bersama dengan Jaejoong.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Mereka terlihat lucu." Ujar namja jangkung pecinta makanan –Changmin- pelan.

"Ne. Aku juga setuju denganmu." Balas Kyuhyun seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dua." Balas Junsu tidak nyambung.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, bebek?" tanya Changmin membuat Junsu memajukan bibirnya kesal karena dipanggil bebek.

"Aku menghitung berapa kali kalian sepemikiran." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan lain." Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Junsu datar.

"YA! Apa yang kalia..."

"SSSSTTT..." desis ChangKyuSu menyuruh Yoochun yang muncul dengan suara kerasnya untuk diam.

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Wae?" bisiknya.

"Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung sedang tidur." Jawab Junsu.

"Lalu kalian kenapa disini? Mengamati Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung tidur begitu?"

"NE!" teriak ketiganya semangat yang kemudian menutup bibir mereka bersamaan. Ketiganya melirik kearah Yunjae takut-takut mereka pasangan itu terbangun. Tetapi ketiganya bisa bernafas lega karena Yunjae tidak terbangun, bahkan mereka tidak terusik sedikitpun. Aigoooo...

"Untung saja mereka tidak bang..."

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sebelum aku bangun untuk membungkam bibir kalian dengan sepatuku!" desisan pelan dari bibir hati Yunho yang masih memejamkan mata berhasil membuat ketiga namja kurang kerjaan itu meneguk ludah mereka kasar. Sedangkan Yoochun yang menyadari aura hitam Yunho sebelum ketiga dongsaengnya itu menyadarinya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"H-hyung.." cicit Changmin. Ketiganya masih membelakangi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kubilang. Pergi. Sekarang!" desis Yunho makin berbahaya membuat ketiga namja evil –kecuali Junsu yang masih setengah malaikat- ngacir kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Seperginya ketiga namja itu, Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya pelan, "Kurasa tadi aku mendengar suara Changmin? Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang? Eunghhh.. kurasa aku hanyabermimpi tadi." Gumamnya sebelum kembali tertidur dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak Jaejoong.

Ternyata Yunho hanya bermimpi tadi saat kejadian –yang dianggap- memarahi Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Junsu. Sedangkan ketiga tersangka pengganggu –menurut mereka sendiri- tidur Yunho hanya memasang wajah pucat pasi tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Poor ChangKyuSu.

**Skip Time**

"Wooooaaaaaaaaaa... indah sekali~!" teriak Changmin dan Junsu kencang.

"Kau berisik sekali, tiang! Tapi aku setuju lagi denganmu." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Tiga." Gumam Junsu yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat tatapan datar dari Changkyu.

"Apa maksudmu, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aku menghitung berapa kali Changmin dan Kyuhyun ssepemikiran, hyung. Biasanya mereka bertengkar, kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menghitung moment langka yang terjadi antara mereka." Jawab Junsu polos dengan cengiran di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja." Yoochun mengacak-acak rambut Junsu gemas membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan lagi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Yoochun.

"Diamlah. Kalian berisik sekali!" gerutu Yunho.

"Diam kau, hyung menyebalkan! Kau tidak puas melihat kami ketakutan tadi padahal kau hanya bermimpi? Tau begitu kusiram saja kau!" kesal Changmin kurang ajar.

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Lerai Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung sama saja!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku juga dilibatkan? Salahkan saja sifat evil kalian yang terlewat batas itu!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung yang salah. Jadi kalian harus dihukum!"

"Aku tidak mau! / Andwae!" tolak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Harus mau. Kalian dihukum menjadi Appa dan Eomma kami selama acara ini berlangsung. Aku jadi anak kalian. Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung menjadi suami istri dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi anak mereka. Seunghyun hyung dan Jiyoung adalah pasangan yang baru tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan segera menikah. Dan Jiyoung adalah dongsaengku." Oceh Changmin panjang kali lebar membuat Hyungdeul-nya da Jiyoung bersweatdrop ria.

"Hmmm... Minnie, kita kesini untuk melakukan survei untuk tugasku dan Yunho, bukan untuk bermain drama." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ani. Aku mau seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah kalau Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung menjadi orang tuaku, atau Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung yang menjadi paman dan bibiku. Tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi dongsaengmu? Dan yang lebih parah, kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengannya?" Jiyoung menunjuk wajah Seunghyun yang erada tepat disampingnya.

"Terserah apa kataku." Balas Changmin minta ditabok.

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa tidak kau saja?! Bukankah kau yang jadi hyung?!"

"Tidak bisa, nae dongsaeng. Karena aku sudah bertunangan dengan my caramel macchiato~"

"MWOOO!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau harus menurut padaku. Bukankah itu perjanjiannya?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Changmin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Begitu pula Jiyoung yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

"Dan yang kedua, selama acara ini, tidak ada kata bertengkar atau berdebat terutama Yunho appa dan Jae umma."

Yunho dan Jaejoong ingin protes tapi Changmin buru-buru mrnunjukkan puppy eyes-nya membuat kedua namja yang paling tua mengangguk pasrah..

"YEAAAAYY!" Changmin bersorak riang seraya melompat-lompat di tempat.

**Skip Time**

"Eommaaa... apa yang eomma masak?" tanya Changmin begitu masuk ke dapur dan menemukan 'eomma' nya sibuk memotong bahan makanan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Min?" Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Changmin berbinar-binar.

"Eomma akan memasak apapun yang aku inginkan?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Yeaayyy... aku ingin makanan yang eomma masak untuk makan malam kemarin di rumah eomma."

"Ah, ne. Kau tunggu disana saja, Min." Changmin pergi meninggalkan dapur tapi sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang (?), dia membalikkan badannya, "Panggil aku Minnie, eomma." Suruhnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar perintah Changmin.

"Dia manja sekali." Gumamnya.

"Siapa yang manja?" tanya suara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Omoo! Kau mengagetkanku, Yun!"

"Hehehe.. mian. Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Hmm.. tidak masalah. Kau bisa memotong sayuran seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Serahkan padaku. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena membantuku. Tapi jangan macam-macam!"

Yunho tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku Yunnie."

"Mwo?!"

"Ayolah, kita ini suami istri! Meskipun hanya bualan Changmin saja."

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. "Cepat potong sayuran itu." Jaejoong meneruskan pekerjaannya yang lain. Tapi dia heran karena Yunho belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat lakukan! Sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Coba panggil aku Yunnie."

"Aish, cepat lakukan!"

"Panggil Yunnie dulu!" paksa Yunho.

"Aish, arasseo. Cepat potong sayurnya, Yunnie. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." Jaejoong mengatakan kalimatnya dengan wajah memerah sampai telinga.

"Ne! Aku akan melakukannya dengan semangat, Joongie!" teriak Yunho ceria membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kau kekanakan sekali!" cibirnya yang membuat keduanya tertawa bersama.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasak dengan sesekali bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Meskipun Jaejoong sesekali masih berkata ketus tapi keduanya berbicara tanpa ada rasa canggung lagi. Benar-benar kemajuan yang sangat pesat, aniya?

"Hei.. noonamu itu orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho membuat senyum yang terlukis di bibir Jaejoong lenyap seketika.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan ingat, tidak ada perdebatan selama kita disini!"

"Arasseo! Ahra noona itu wanita, dia suka berdandan, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pir..."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku bukan ingin tahu tentang itu, aku ingin tau tentang kepribadannya."

"Menurutmu sendiri Ahra noona orang yang bagaimana?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

"Semalam aku bertukar pesan dengannya dan sekilas yang kutahu dia cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bertukar pikiran. Dia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas."

"Seperti itulah dia."

"Ya! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali!" kesal Yunho.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?"

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan alasannya? Aku tertarik pada noonamu itu. Kau lupa?"

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" aku menahan nafasku tanpa sadar menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan alasannya? Aku tertarik pada noonamu itu. kau lupa?"

** Deg...** Kenapa jantungku begini? Aneh.. ini tidak benar, aku mulai gila! Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku. Tidak mungkin kalau aku...

"Untuk apa aku mengingat itu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Sinisku. Kenapa aku menjawab sesinis itu?

"Kau tega sekali. Tentu saja itu berhubungan denganmu. Kau calon adik iparku."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi adik iparmu, beruang!" Jaejoong mengambil sayuran yang sudah dipotong Yunho dan memasukkannya ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

"Kau banyak bicara. Cepat jawab bagaimana sifat noonamu itu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya!" jawabku yang tanpa sengaja membuka rahasiaku tentang hubunganku dan Ahra noona yang selama ini hanya diketahui oleh Junsu dan kedua sahabat evil-ku itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran. Namja ini benar-benar ingin tahu sekali.

"Itu rahasia. Kau tidak perlu tahu!" jawabku ketus.

"Baiklah. Mungkin lambat laun aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Gumamnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan bersandar di pantry.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik pada noonaku, ya?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari sup yang hampir matang di atas kompor.

"Ne. Dia cantik."

**Nyuutt...**

Kenapa rasanya sesak? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak suka saat Yunho berbicara tentang Ahra noona? Kenapa aku seperti merasa... cemburu? Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat yeojachinguku di junior high school mengatakan dia berselingkuh dengan orang lain aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan? Kau tidak mungkin mengijinkan aku menyukainya, kan? Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini? Kurasa aku harus ke psikiater. Otakku sudah tidak benar.

Tapi kalau seandainya aku benar menyukainya, bagaimana nasibku jika Yunho benar-benar menyukai Ahra noona? Apakah aku harus bersaing dengan noonaku sendiri? Aku harus mengalah atau berusaha mendapatkan Yunho semampuku? Aish... Adakah yang lebih konyol dari pemikiranku sekarang?

"Ya! Jae!" aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan di telinga sebelah kananku.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" teriakku spontan karena kaget.

"Kau hanya diam dari tadi membuatku khawatir. Gwaechanna?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya lama sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Kenapa aku suka perhatian yang diberikannya? Kenapa aku senang melihat wajah khawatir yang ditujukannya untukku? Ini sudah tidak benar. Ini benar-benar salah. Otak dan jantungku benar-benar bermasalah. Apa aku terkena komplikasi?

"Ya! Jae! Masakanmu gosong!" teriakan Yunho membuatku lagi-lagi tersentak dari lamuanku. Kulihat masakanku yang hampir gosong.

"Mwoo!" teriakku sebelum buru-buru mengangkat masakanku sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatku kelabakan. Menyebalkan!

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Kenapa rasanya agak aneh, eomma?" dahi Changmin mengernyit saat mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang dimasak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Changmin tiba-tiba gelagapan. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Tidak mungkin dia bilang 'Minnie, makanan ini hampir gosong tadi karena eomma sibuk memikirkan appamu' begitu, kan? Itu terlalu absurd untuk dikatakan.

"Tapi... kurasa tetap enak dan bisa dimakan. Tidak masalah." Lanjut Changmin terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong mndesah lega mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Memang terasa agak aneh, tapi masih tetap enak." Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin mengomentari masakan Jaejoong.

"Lima." Gumam Junsu yang masih bisa di dengar oleh semua yang ada di meja makan.

"Kau masih menghitungnya, Suie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne. Hyung mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja." Yoochun mengacak rambut Junsu gemas.

"Bukan hanya Yoochun hyung suamimu yang berjidat lebar itu yang mendengar gumamanmu itu, Suie hyung. Aku, Kyuhyunie, dan semua yang ada disini juga mendengar apa yang kau gumamkan. Lain kali bergumamlah lebih pelan." Cibir Changmin. Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula bisakah kau menghentikan tingkah konyolmu itu?" Junsu menggeleng polos menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, habiskan makanan kalian. Tidak baik bicara saat makan!" perintah Yunho tegas menunjukkan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang appa.

"Ne, Appa. / Ne, hyung." Jawab mereka serempak.

**Skip Time...** (perasaan di-skip mulu?)

"Bosaaaaaaannnn..." lengking Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan. Saat ini kedelapan namja dari kota itu duduk di gazebo yang ada di depan penginapan.

"Hufh... kalian benar." Jaejoong menyahut setuju. Kepalanya disandarkan pada tiang gazebo.

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong dan diletakkan di atas pundaknya menimbulkan tanda tanya dari si pemilik kepala, "Kalau kau bersandar disana, kepalamu akan terasa sakit. Setidaknya pundakku lebih empuk." Jelas Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk membenarkan statement Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak menolak, Yunho ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Jaejoong. Kedua namja –yang entah kenapa bisa akrab- itu, memejamkan mata menikmati moment yang jarang terjadi diantara mereka.

Junsu dan Yoochun tersenyum melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yoochun menarik kepala Junsu dan menidurkannya di pahanya. Junsu hanya tersenyum dan menerima perlakukan Yoochun karena dia memang membutuhkannya. Jiyoung dan Seunghyun sendiri duduk di pinggir gazebo bersandar pada sandaran gazebo. Jiyoung sedang membaca buku dengan Seunghyun merangkul pundaknya tanpa disadarinya. Seunghyun yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini makin mempererat rangkulannya membuat Jiyoung sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Kyunie, bisakah kita bermesraan seperti mereka?" Chanmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earphone dan membisikkan kalimat yang tentu tidak bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan tanggapan berarti dari Kyuhyun, Changmin menarik earphone di telinga kiri Kyuhyun dan measangkannya di telinga kanannya. Changmin juga menarik kepala Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk bersandar di pundaknya, "Jangan protes atau kau kucium!" ancamnya saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan gelagat ingin protes dengan perbuatannya.

Suasana di gazebo itu saat ini luar biasa tenang tidak ada kebisingan yang biasanya selalu mendominasi. Tangan Yunho yang tadinya ada di samping tubuhnya bergerak merangkul pundak Jaejoong menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Jaejoong sendiri tanpa sadar makin menipiskan jaraknya dengan Yunho mengais kehangatan yang bisa namja bermata musang itu berikan.

"Apa ahjumma menganggu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa nampan merusak suasana tenang yang sempat terjalin.

"Aniyo, ahjuma." Jaejoong menarik badannya dari rangkulan Yunho membuat Yunho merutuk dalam hati karena kehilangan kesempatan memeluk Jaejoong. Bukan hanya pasangan Yunjae yang harus kehilangan moment manis. Pasangan Changkyu, Yoosu, dan SeungYoung juga harus rela kehilangan kehangatan yang –jarang- mereka dapatkan

'Dasar ahjumma tua penggaggu!' umpat para seme kurang ajar.

Berbeda dengan para seme yang mengumpat kesal, para namja yang berstatus 'uke' –meski tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengakui- hanya menunduk salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Ahjumma pikir ahjumma sudah menganggu kalian karena ahjumma lihat kalian sedang bermesraan dengan pasangan kalian." Goda ahjumma Song –pemilik penginapan-.

"Ani!" teriak para uke menyangkal statement ahjumma Song.

'Tidak perlu malu. Ahjumma sudah sering melihat pasangan seperti kalian, bahkan ahjumma sudah melihat yang lebih dari itu." para uke makin menundukkan kepala mereka malu.

"Ah, ahjumma berhenti menggoda kami. Ada perlu apa ahjumma kemari? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Jaejoong sopan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Song ahjumma.

"Ani. Ahjumma hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Yeoja paruh baya itu meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya di tengah-tengah gazebo.

"Ini apa, ahjumma?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Wajahnya berbinar melihat isi nampan itu. Perutnya mengatakan bahwa yanga ada di dalam nampan itu bisa dimakan.

"Ini singkong rebus yang ahjumma ambil di kebun tadi. Rasanya enak, kalian pasti belum perah mencobanya."

"Jinjja? Ini untuk kami ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne. Ahjumma pikir kalian pasti bosan karena disini sangat sepi tanpa hiburan dan begitu jauh dari kota. Baiklah, ahjumma kembali dulu. Habiskan, ne!"

"Ne, ahjumma. Gamsahamnida."

Setelah Song ahjumma pergi, Changmin segera mengambil satu potong ubi rebus kemudian dicocol (?) dengan sambal ABC (Eeh?). Mian gue salah skrip (lempar skrip iklan), maksudnya dicocol dengan garam yang tersedia di mangkuk kecil berdampingan dengan semangkuk gula di atas nampan.

Changmin mengunyah singkong itu pelan seolah dia adalah Chef profesional yang sedang mencicipi makanan restoran, "Whooaaaaa... ini enak sekali! Bagaimana kalau di makan dengan ini. Whoaaa... rasanya juga enak. Song Ahjumma daebak!" teriaknya.

Penasaran dengan rasanya, satu persatu namja yang ada disana mencoba makanan itu dan hasilnya mereka berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Untung saja Song ahjumma membawakan mereka banyak sekali hingga mencukupi untuk mereka semua kecuali untuk satu orang.

"Huaaa... aku masih kurang~. Eomma aku ingin lagi~" rengek Changmin menarik-narik lengan kaus Jaejoong manja.

"Besok eomma buatkan untukmu, Minnie."

"Jinjja? Gomawo, eomma!" Changmin menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya membuat namja yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong melotot kearahnya.

"Jangan peluk eommamu seerat itu, Minnie! Dia milik appa! Kalau kau mau, peluk saja Kyuhyun, dia kan tunanganmu!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari rengkuhan Changmin kedalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Cih, posesif sekali. Aku kan anak kalian. Aku tidak mungkin merebut eommaku dari appaku sendiri." Cibir Changmin kemudian beringsut ke samping Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Changmin. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah parah dan menenggelamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke dada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat imut dimatanya, "Kau seperti anak kucing kalau kau seperti ini, Boo." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong makin melesakkan kepalanya.

"Kau menggodaku." Gumam Jaejoong yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh kemudian mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali tidak menhiraukan keenam namja yang melihat mereka berduat dengan tatapan iritasi bercampur heran.

"Tidak biasanya Jae hyung begitu." Bisik Junsu.

"Kalian lupa peraturan yang aku buat? 'Tidak ada perdebatan selama kita ada disini.' Kalian harus berterima kasih kepadaku." Changmin menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ne, gomawo, Changmin-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun, Yoosu, dan Seungyoung malas.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak ingin masuk? Kalau tidak aku masuk dulu, disini dingin sekali. Lagipula aku sudah mengantuk." Jiyoung turun dari gazebo dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah –sementara- mereka.

"Ji, tunggu aku! Aku akan menghangatkanmu!" teriak Seunghyun mengejar Jiyoung yang malah membuat Jiyoung berlari kencang memasuki rumah.

"Teriakan Seunghyun ambigu sekali." Cibir Yoochun kemudian menggandeng tangan Junsu menuju rumah.

"Ne, pantas saja nae dongsaeng lari ketakutan begitu." Changmin menimpali ucapan Yoochun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengikuti Yoosu dan Seunghyun memasuki rumah.

Sekarang hanya tersisa pasangan sehidup semati kesayangan kita, Yunjae yang ada di gazebo. Posisi mereka juga tetap seperti tadi dengan Jaejoong yang membenamkan epalanya ke dada Yunho dan Yunho sendiri yang merankul Jaejoong sambil mengendusi rambut halus nan wangi Jaejoong.

"Kurasa kita juga harus masuk, Yun." Gumam Jaejoong. Dia hendak melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Yunho tapi lengan Yunho menahannya dan makin mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Yun, lepaskan aku." Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Jangankan melepaskan rengkuhannya, mengangkat kepalanya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Yunn~" rengek Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lupa sesuatu, kan, Joongie?" Yunho menekankan kata terakhirnya untuk menstimulasi ingatan (cieellaaaahhhh bahasa gue!) Jaejoong.

"Aish, arasseo. Yunniee.. lepaskan aku!" rengek Jaejoong manja membuat Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya dan mencium pelipis Jaejoong gemas. Tapi Yunho segera merenggangkan –bukan melepaskan- pelukannya di badan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ingin kulepaskan?"

"Aku ingin masuk. Disini mulai dingin."

"Apa sudah mulai hangat?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Y-Yunnie... jangan begini." Lirih Jaejoong malu dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga. Jantungnya juga berdetak sangat keras membatnya takut detak jantungnya itu terdengar oleh Yunho saking kerasnya.

"Wae? Kau malu, eoh?" Yunho mengecup pipi gembil Jaejoong yang kini berwarna merah. Posisi mereka memang memungkinkan Yunho untuk mencium –memakan- pipi Jaejoong. "Kau manis sekali." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong –lagi-.

"Kau menggodaku lagi." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini, manja dan menggemaskan. Apa aku harus terus mengajakmu keluar agar kau seperti ini?" goda Yunho. Wajahnya dia benamkan di ceruk leher Jaejoong mengendus bau tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

"Aish.. lepaskan!" sentak Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima godaan Yunho. Dia mendorong kepala Yunho hingga membentur tiang gazebo.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi menjadi Jaejoong yang menyebalkan?" rutuk Yunho sebal. Dia mengelus kepalanya yang sudah pasti akan benjol besok.

"Terserahku! Aku mau masuk!" Jaejoong baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, tetapi tangan kekar milik seseorang di belakangnya menahan langkahnya dan menariknya hingga kembali duduk di gazebo.

"Aish..ada apa denganmu?"

"Diamlah disini. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong mendesah dan kembali naik dan duduk di samping Yunho.

"Ceritakan!" pintanya.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menahan tangannya yang hendak pergi. Padahal aku tahu keadaan jantungku tidak baik kalau terus berada di dekatnya. Kalian tidak tahu saja tadi saat kepalanya terbenam di dadaku, aku merasa sangat takut dia menyadari detak jantungku yang berdetak di ambang batas. Kuakui berada di dekatnya membuatku tenang dan merasa lengkap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Semua yang kurasakan saat berada di dekatnya begitu misterius dan tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Aish.. ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menahanmu. Sekarang kau membuatku bingung apa yang harus kujadikan jawaban pertanyaanmu itu.

"Diamlah disini. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Akhirnya jawaban inilah yang kujadikan alasan. Sama saja memang karena aku tidak ada topik yang bisa kuceritakan padanya. Tapi setidaknya alasanku itu bisa membuatnya tetap disini.

"Ceritakan!" suruhnya yang kembali membuatku bingung. Apa yang harus kuceritakan? Tidak mungkin aku bercerita tentang kancil yang mencuri timun atau dongeng putri tidur yang bangun dari tidur karena ciuman dari pangeran tampan, kan? Itu sama sekali bukan style-ku dan aku juga yakin Jaejoong akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika aku benar-benar menceritakan itu.

"Hei, kau jadi bercerita tidak?" tuntutnya. Diamlah, bodoh! Aku sedang mencari topik pembicaraan!

"Hmm, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menjadikan noonamu sebagai kekasihku?" aish.. mulut bodoh! Kenapa dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan kau malah memilih mengatakan itu? Lihat! Kau membuat Jaejoong menatap shock kearahku!

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanyanya gugup. Apa yang harus kujawab?

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku dan noonamu menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bukannya kami terlihat cocok (-_-)?" Sudahlah. Semua sudah terlanjur, aku lanjutkan saja.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong. Kulihat dia yang menatap kosong kedepan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku menggerakkan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Aku setuju kau dengan Ahra noona." Jawabnya. Hanya perasaanku atau suaranya memang bergetar?

"Eodie?" tanyaku saat dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Masuk. Disini dingin. Kau tidak masuk?" Jadi dia kedinginan? Pantas suaranya bergetar.

"Ani. Aku masih mau disini. Jaljjayo, Joongie."

"Ne. Jaljjayo." Aku kembali memikirkan perkataanku tadi. Apakah aku harus menjadikan Ahra noona kekasihku? Bukankah aku baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu?

Aku kembali memikirkan perasaanku selama ini. Perasaan yang mati-matian kutahan. Perasaan yang amat sangat salah. Bukankah aku juga ingin mencari yeoja untuk mengalihkan perasaanku ini? Kenapa aku tidak mencoba dengan Ahra noona saja? Dia cantik dan berpendidikan, apa yang kurang? Aish, kalau terus kupikirkan aku yakin tidak akan ada jalan keluar.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku dan mendial nomer seseorang.

_'Yeoboseyo...'_ sapa suara diseberang.

"Yeoboseyo, noona. Apa aku mengganggu?"

_'Ani. Waeyo, Yun?'_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

_'Katakan saja.'_

"Apa noona mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku pasti. Hening sebentar. Aku menunggu was-was jawaban yang akan diberikan Ahra noona. Jujur, sedikit bagian dari hatiku berharap Ahra noona akan menolak.

_'Ne. Aku mau.'_ Aku shock di tempat mendengar jawaban dari Ahra noona. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata semudah ini.

"Gomawo, noona."

_'Ne. Geundae...'_ Pip.

Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dengan Ahra noona setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ahra noona setelah itu aku mengetik pesan di ponselku dan mengirimkannya kepada tiga orang sekaligus. Tanpa kuberitahu, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku kedalam kantung.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, hyung?! Memanggil kami disaat kami sudah berkelana kedalam mimpi? Bahkan tadi aku bermimpi sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyunie." Protes Changmin.

"Diamlah. Aku ingin menceritakan seuatu pada kalian." Jawabku sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa yang ingin hyung ceritakan?" tanya Seunghyun. Tumben dia memanggilku hyung? Sahabtaku sudah duduk didepanku.

"Aku baru saja memiliki kekasih."

"MWOO?! Nugu?! Jaejoong hyung?!" teriak ketiga sahabatku kompak.

"Ani. Tapi... Ahra noona."

"MWOOOOOOO?!" mereka bertiga kembali berteriak lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Shikkeuro!" umpatku mengelus telingaku yang berdengung. Sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"MWOOOOOO?! Teriak ketiga namja tampan itu tidak elit.

"Shikkeuro!" umpat namja tampan bermata musang penyebab teriakan maut ketiga namja tersebut.

"Kau serius? Kukira kau menyukai Jaejoong." Bisik Yoochun yang diangguki oleh Seunghyun dan Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Menyukai Jaejoong? Kalian gila? Aku namja normal, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja seperti Jaejoong?" kekeh Yunho.

"Kenapa kalau menyukai namja? Aku, Changmin, dan Seunghyun menyukai namja yang menjadi pasangan kami, dan kami tidak masalah dengan itu." sinis Yoochun tidak terima. Dia juga tidak suka dengan keputusan Yunho. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong jauh lebih baik dari Ahra. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak kecil sahabatnya itu? Bodoh!

"Bukan maksudku menyinggung kalian. Aku tidak masalah jika kalian menyimpang yang penting aku tidak."

"Lalu apa artinya semua yang kau lakukan pada Jae hyung sebelum ini?" tanya Changmin dalam hati dia merasa kesal pada hyungnya yang suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Dia mengira setelah menemukan Jaejoong, Yunho akan berubah tapi ternyata tidak. Entah kenapa dia meraa sangat marah dan ingin memukul Yunho sekarang.

"Itu semua hanya main-main. Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Aku tidak segila itu." Yunho menjawab sambil terkekeh geli.

"Tapi kau terlihat serius saat melakukan itu, hyung. Aku tidak melihat sorot main-main dimatamu yang sering kau tunjukkan saat menggoda yeoja-yeoja lain." Kali ini Seunghyun berusaha menyadarkan Yunho. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menyesal nanti.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku sangat cocok menjadi artis." Kekeh Yunho lagi. "Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyesal, hyung."

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Ahra noona cukup cantik."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan masalah cantik atau tidak cantik, hyung! Ini lebih pada perasaan Jae hyung dan perasaanmu!" Changmin yang terlampau kesal membentak Yunho.

Mereka tidak sadar ada seseorang lagi yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Orang itu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada disana.

"Jadi kau benar-benar hanya mempermainkanku? Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini." Bisik orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong. Tadinya dia ingin mengajak Yunho untuk masuk karena cuaca makin dingin, dia bahkan membawakan Yunho syal miliknya, tapi inilah yang dia dapatkan. Pengakuan dari orang yang sudah mulai dianggap –disukai atau mungkin dicintai?- nya. Tidak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh, dia berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau yakin, hyung? Kalau boleh memberi saran, lebih baik kau sadari dulu perasaanmu sebelum bertindak terlalu jauh." Changmin yang mulai bisa meredakan emosinya berkata lebih pelan. Dia yang biasanya bertindak kekanakan kini menjadi orang yang bijak.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Masuk. Kau mau ikut? Kami ingin bertemu dengan NAMJA yang kami sukai." Seunghyun menekankan kata namja yang membuat Yunho menggerutu merasa tersindir.

"Baru saja aku senang karena dia memanggilku hyung." Ruruknya sebelum mengikuti ketiga temannya memasuki rumah. Ketika dia sampai di pohon -yang tadi digunakan Jaejoong untuk bersembunyi- disana, dia menemukan syal merah yang tergeletak disana. Dia melangkah mendekat dan memungutnya.

"Ini seperti syal milik Jaejoong, kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya sebelum wajahnya berubah kaget. "Jangan-jangan.." gumamnya. Tanpa berpikir ulang, dia segera berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong yang kebetulan adalah kamarnya juga.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan manusia selain Tuhan. Bahkan pemilik perasaan itu sendiri terkadang bisa salah mengartikan perasaannya. Salah mengartikan siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi pemilik hatinya...

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi Bohong, Cin**

**TBC**

**.**

Gimana? Ancur kan? Ini emang alurnya sengaja dibikin lambat. Gue ngga bisa ngubah karena dari sononya emang udah gini. Kalo pada ngga suka, ngga apa-apa ko. Gue ikhlas. Ini udah mulai ada bumbu-bumbu konflik, konflik yang sesungguhnya ada di chap depan.

**Shipper89 : **pertanyaan anda akan terjawab dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, so terus baca, ne? Ini next chapnya. Kalo masalah Yunho masuk kamar Jae itu masih nanti, tapi pasti ada ko. Makasih udah review..

**Youleebitha : **mereka emang imut. Ini udah next. Apa ini udah seru n lucu? Kalo ngga, ntar gue nanya sama om sule gimana caranya biar lucu, wkwkwk. Akasih udah review.

**Yikyung : **makasih udah suka #nangisbombay. Gue emang mertahanin karakter Jaemma yang namja. Namja ngga cepet nangis. Makasih udah dibilang realistis #nangisbombay_eps2. Makasih udah review.

**Dheaniyuu : **Yunho appa emang pabo, tabok aja rame-rame! Ini udah next. Gimana? Apa memuaskan? Makasih udah review sama nyemangatin juga.

**JonginDO : **ini dia next chapternya, makasih udah review. BTW, lo Kaisoo shipper ya?

**Guest : ** beneran cocok ya? Gue baru tahu, wkwkwk. Yunho emang labil, tendangin aja biar sadar! Kemaren gue ngga sempet edit, jadi typo emang bertebaran, yang ini gimana? Ini udah next. Makasih udah review sama ngasih semangat juga.

Makasih buat yang nge-Fav sama nge-Follow, buat siders juga makasih udah mau baca FF abal ini.

At last..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong, gamsahamnida...


	9. Chapter 9

**Noona, I Love Him**

**.**

**Author : OPshippers**

**Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

**Other Pair : Yoosu, Changkyu, TOPGD.**

**Other Cast : Jung Ahra, Choi Siwon, Choi (Kim) Kibum.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (banget) sinetron Indonesia aja kalah.**

**Rate : T as usual. Gue masih polos.**

**Warning : YAOI. BxB. Typo (s) bertebaran, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar. Biasakan RnR.**

**Okelah, Check It Out..**

**Prevous Story**

"Ini seperti syal milik Jaejoong, kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya sebelum wajahnya berubah kaget. "Jangan-jangan.." gumamnya. Tanpa berpikir ulang, dia segera berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong yang kebetulan adalah kamarnya juga.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan manusia selain Tuhan. Bahkan pemilik perasaan itu sendiri terkadang bisa salah mengartikan perasaannya. Salah mengartikan siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi pemilik hatinya...

**Start Story**

**Author PoV**

"Jae!" Yunho membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya berdua bersama Jaejoong dengan kasar membuat namja cantik yang ada disana tersentak. Jaejoong menoleh sekilas kearah Yunho kemudia memalingkan kembali wajahnya kearah lain.

Yunho menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang mulai berbaring diatas ranjang mereka. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Hei. Kau sudah mau tidur?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dia bahkan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Yunho lembut yang kembali tidak ditanggapi oleh si cantik.

"Kau marah?" lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah, "Aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya kasar kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" sinisnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ya. Kau marah."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya duduk diam. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong yang mengalihkan matanya kearah lain. Tanpa ditanyakan, dia sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong marah.

"Jae." Lelah dengan keheningan itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara. Dia meraih tangan Jaejoong lembut tapi Jaejoong tetap bergeming.

"Jae." Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengahadapkan wajah Jaejoong kearahnya. Meskipun begitu, mata Jaejoong tetap melirik kearah lain asalkan tidak kearah Yunho.

"Jae. Tatap aku. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Yunho selembut mungkin. Bahkan dia memasang muka memelas demi membuat Jaejoong iba.

"Jae." Pangginya lagi. Tapi Jaejoong tetap bergeming.

"J.."

"Diam." Jaejoong kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnys.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yang lain dan menidurkan badannya disana. Jaejoong yang merasa ada pergerakan di depannya, membuka matanya. Dia menemukan Yunho yang menatapnya menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Yunho. Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

"Boleh aku mendapat selimut juga, Jae?" pancing Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menjawab tapi segulung selimut terlempar kearahnya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Jaejoong yang berbaring tanpa selimut.

"Jae?"

"Pakai itu. Gunakan saja!" Jaejoong menjawab keheranan Yunho dengan nada dingin. Yunho bengun dan meraih selimut yang tadi dilemparkan Jaejoong dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dengan itu.

Jaejoong tersentak dengan perlakuan Yunho, 'Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, Jae. Jangan luluh dengan perhatiannya!' bati Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi kuberitahu, aku tulus melakukan ini untukmu." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Chuuuu~

Jaejoong menegang begitu merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal menempel di pipinya. Itu bibir Yunho. 'Jangan membuatku jatuh lebih dalam padamu, Jung Yunho.' Batinnya lagi.

**Skip Time**

Ini adalah hari ketiga delapan namja itu berada di Daraengi Village. Dan selama tiga heri itu Jaejoong tidak berbicara dengan Yunho meskipun Yunho sudah berkali-kalia minta maaf padanya.

Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur saat Changmin berteriak memanggilnya dari dalam kamar. Jaejoong segera mematikan kompor dan menuju kamar Changmin yang ditempatinya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eommaaaa..." kali ini teriakan Kyuhyun juga ikut bergabung dengan teriakan Changmin. Meramaikan suasana rumah yang masih sunyi di pagi ini.

Jaejoong bertemu dengan Junsu di depan kamar Changkyu. Junsu segera berlari ke kamar duo evil begitu mendengar teriakan 'anak'nya, Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Min? / Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Changmin menggangguku, eomma!" adu Kyuhyun, dia berlari memeluk Junsu.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau terus mengganggu Kyuhyunie?" Jaejoong meminta penjelasan pada 'putra' sulungnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, Eomma. Kyuhyun memukulku!" adu Changmin balik. Dia juga meniru Kyuhyun memeluk Eommanya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan kemudian melepaskan pelukan 'anak' mereka bersamaan. Keduanya mendongak aga bisa menatap mata 'anak' mereka. Begitulah nasib orang tua yang lebih mungil –kalau tidak mau disebut pendek- dari anak mereka.

"Jelaskan pada eomma!" tuntut Junsu.

"Begini. Tadi saat aku bangun, aku menemukan Changmin dengan seenak jidat appa yang lebar itu menciumku. Dia benar-benar mesum. Aku tidak mau sekamar lagi dengannya!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan nada kesal, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa wajahnya memerah malu saat menceritakan itu.

"Omooo! Benarkah begitu, Minnie?" Jaejoong mrncoba memastikan kebenaran cerita Kyuhyun kepada anaknya.

Changmin mengangguk gugup. Wajahnya juga memerah meskipun tidak semerah Kyuhyun, "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memukulku sekeras itu, kan?!" bela Changmin tidak terima.

"Kau melecehkanku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memukulmu?!"

"Kau tunanganku!"

"Itu hanya dalam permainan konyol yang kau buat!"

**Deg..**

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Kau melecehkanku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memukulmu?!"

"Kau tunanganku!" Ya Tuhan.. mereka berisik sekali. Apa aku terlihat seperti ini saat bertengkar dengan Yunho? Kurasa tidak. Mana mungkin aku bisa bertingkah sekonyol itu?

"Itu hanya dalam permainan konyol yang kau buat!"

**Deg..!**

Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi shock di wajahku. Kyuhyun benar. Ini hanya permainan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa dan terhanyut di dalamnya? Padahal ini baru tiga hari dan aku sudah terlalu dalam hanyut dalam permainan ini? Aku benar-benar konyol.

Aku merasa seperti istri yang baru mendengar pengakuan perselingkuhan suaminya ketika Yunho mengatakan dia menyukai Ahra noona. Aku merasa seperti istri yang akan diceraikan oleh suaminya begitu mendengar pengakuan Yunho kemarin. Aku bahkan memperlakukan Changmin seolah dia adalah anakku sendiri. Lihat aku sekarang! Aku tengah mengelus kepalanya dan menenangkannya yang sedang berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Aku menuruti semua keinginan Changmin seolah aku adalah ibu kandungnya.

Ini tidak benar. Aku benar-benar harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam. Aku.. aku.. aku tidak ingin jatuh untuk Jung Yunho. Aku tidak mau. Karena aku tahu jika itu terjadi aku hanya akan merasakan sakit.

"...ma.. EOMMAAAA!" aku memekik pelan mendengar teriakan Changmin yang berhasil membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa berteriak, Minnie?" protesku.

"Eomma mengacuhkanku! Eomma membiarkan aku dimarahi oleh Junsu ahjumma dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menang."

"Mian, ne. Kenapa kau mencium Kyuhyun?"

"Dia tunanganku seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Eomma tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Ani. Eomma dengar. Eomma bertanya hanya untuk memastikan eomma tidak salah dengar." Jaejoong mengelak untuk membuat Changmin berhenti merajuk.

"Ne. Eomma tidak salah dengar."

"Tapi Kyuhyun bukan tunanganmu, Minnie. Itu hanya perannya di permainanmu. Seperti aku yang berperan sebagai eommamu." Aku mengingatkan Changmin dengan permainan konyol yang dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah kekasihk!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Kau membual lagi. Lebih baik sekarang hentikan permainanmu karena hari ini kita akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Aku tidak membual! Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam! Dan apa kata eomma, kita akan kembali ke Seoul? Bukankah kita seminggu disini? Dan ini masih tiga disini."

"Kita kemari untuk mencari bahan untuk mengerjakan tugasku dan Yunho, bukan untuk bermain-main. Lagipula semua bahannya sudah terkumpul. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini, aku merindukan kamarku." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Arasseo. Aku akan memberitahukan Yoochunie untuk segera bersiap-siap." Junsu berpamitan kepadaku dan duo evil yang kami jawab dengan anggukan. Tapi, ada yang aneh.

"Yoochunie? Manis sekali?"godaku. kurasa Yoochun dan Junsu juga memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Aku dan Yoochun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua hri yang lalu." Bisiknya malu-malu. "Sudahlah, hyung membuatku malu. Aku pergi dulu, Hyung, Changminie, Kyuhyunie." Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Junsu begitu uga dengan dua namja ababil yang ada di depanku.

"Lebih baik kalian juga bersiap-siap segera. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Aku baru saja berbalik tapi tanganku ditahan oleh Changmin.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap semua ini main-main, eomma. Aku benar-benar menikmati peranku menjadi anakmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyu sekilas kemudian berbalik pergi setelah sedikit mengajak rambuttebalnya itu.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan menemukan seonggok (?) manisa bergelung santai di dalam selimut. Jung Yunho si beruang mesum pemalas.

Aku berjalan melewatinya tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Kalau bisa dia akan kutinggal disini supaya tidak ada lagi yang menggagguku. Aku mengambil koperku diatas lemari dan mulai mengepak bajuku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara derit ranjang. Aku menemukan Yunho yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan rambut berantakan. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan Yunho yang biasa kutemui di sekolah.

"Jae. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang sialnya terdengar sexy di telingaku.

"Menurutmu?" jawabku ketus.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengepak pakaianmu?"

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan pulang hari ini."

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengepak pakaianmu?" tanya Yunho heran. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada yang sama seperti kemarin. Ketus dan tidak bersahabat membuat Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bukankah kita masih ada waktu 4 hari disini? Kenapa harus buru-buru pulang? Kita bahkan belum pergi kemana-mana kecuali kerumah penduduk untuk mewawancarai mereka." Yunho mencoba mengubah keputusan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut pulang bersama kami. Kalau kau masih ingin disini, tinggallah. Aku tidak peduli!" sentak Jaejoong. Dia menutup resleting kopernya dan berdiri melewati Yunho menuju meja kecil tempatnya menaruh beberapa barang bawaannya.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian disini." Rengek Yunho layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau bisa menjemput Ahra noona dan mengajaknya kesini. Dia tidak sibuk di akhir pekan." Jawab Jaejoong mengacuhkan rengekan Yunho.

Jaejoong terus berjalan mengelilingi kamar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya mengacuhkan Yunho yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan. Jengah dengan sikap Jaejoong, Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong begitu namja cantik itu lewat didepannya.

"Jangan. Acuhkan. Aku!" desis Yunho

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, Jung! Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu!" meskipun terdengar berani, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia gentar begitu mendengar desisan Yunho. Saking gentarnya, dia tidak berani menatap mata Yunho meskipun sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Tatap. Orang. Yang. Sedang. Kau. Ajak. Bicara. Kim. Jaejoong!" desis Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu bicara! Kau yang mengajakku bicara! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya yang tadi dicekal Yunho hingga cekalan Yunho terlepas. Setelah itu dia kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Yunho berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk sekedar menghilangkan panas otaknya. Mungkin setelah selesai mandi da menemukan cara untuk membuat sikap Jaejoong kembali melunak padanya. Dia bosan dan merasa tidak tenang jika Jaejoong terus mengacuhkannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Yunho keluar dari kamar madi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang. Diatas kepalanya juga ada handuk utnuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Yunho menemukan Jaejoong yang duduk diatas ranjang dengan buku ditangannya. Yunho mengambil kaus dan celana pendek yang kemudian dipakainya.

'Kenapa dia berganti baju disini? Dasar tidak tahu malu!' Yunho tidak menyadri perbuatannya itu membuat wajah namja cantik yang berada di kamar itu memerah parah karena –mau tidak mau- melihat perut dengan abs-nya yang sexy dan menggoda. Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk membuat matanya tidak lagi melirik kearah Yunho dan memfokuskannya ke buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Setelah memakai bajunya, Yunho melangkah dan mendudukkan badannya di samping Jaejoong yang – lagi-lagi – mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Hei. Kau masih marah?" Jaejoong diam tidak menanggapi.

"Ayolah, Jae. Ini bahkan sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan kau masih marah?" cibir Yunho setengah kesal. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Jaejoong dengan harapan Jaejoong mau membalas pertanyaannya dengan lebih lembut. Tapi Jaejoong kembali diam tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

"Oke. Aku mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf sudah mempermainkanmu selama ini. Tapi sungguh, setelah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku merasa cocok denganmu. Bukan cocok dalam hal itu, tapi kurasa kita cocok menjadi teman atau sahabat. Ayolah, Jae. Maafkan aku." Mohon Yunho yang kembali ditanggapi keterdiaman Jaejoong.

"Jae." Diam

"Jaejoongie." Hening

"BooJaeJoongie." Tidak ada jawaban.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Dia mulai merasa kesal dengan keterdiaman Jaejoong. Menurutnya tingkah Jaejoong kekanakan.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jaejoong benar-benar marah. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku dan permintaan maafku. Salahkan saja mulutku yang selalu seenaknya saja dalam berbicara. Aish.. eotteohke? Kalian! Beri aku ide! Jangan hanya membayangkan saja!

"Oke. Aku mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf sudah mempermainkanmu selama ini. Tapi sungguh, setelah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku merasa cocok denganmu. Bukan cocok dalam hal itu, tapi kurasa kita cocok menjadi teman atau sahabat. Ayolah, Jae. Maafkan aku." Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengalah dan merendahkan diriku untuk orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupku. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Jae." Panggilku mencoba memancing perhatiannya. Usahaku gagal, dia tetap tidak menaruh perhatian padaku.

"Jaejoongie." Panggilku lagi yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan keterdiamannya.

"BooJaeJoongie." Biasanya dia akan bereaksi juka aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Tetapi, meskipun kutunggu beberapa detik, dia tetap tidak menjawab pangilanku.

Aku mendesah keras. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan namja cantik ini? Aku bahakan sudah memohon padanya dan dia masih tetap tidak bergeming? Aku kesal. Sangat kesal. Namja ini memang kekanankan sekali.

Aku menghempaskan pelan tangannya yang tadi kugenggam, "Terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku pergi!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Jaejoong. Aku butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.

Hiks...

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara isakan lirih. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jaejoong yang menunduk sambil meremas selimut hingga buku jarinya yang putih semakin putih. Bahunya bergetra pelan. Aku tahu dia menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah dipermainkan sebelumnya. Aku merasa sangat rendah saat kau bilang semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanya permainan. Kau bahkan melakukannya di depan banyak orang. Aku malu. Apa yang akan dikatakan mereka kalau mereka tahu aku hanya menjadi mainanmu?" lirihnya. Sesekali dia terisak. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa menyakiti namja selembut ini?

Aku kembali mengunci pintu yang sempat kubuka dan melangkah menghampirinya. Segera kurengkuh badannya yang bergetar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Padahal aku sudah mula menganggapmu sebagai temanku, tapi ini yang ternyata kau lakukan. Aku... aku.." Jaejoong kembali terisak pelan. Kau bodoh, Jung! Sangat bodoh! Dan jangan lupakan, kau juga brengs*k!

"Maafkan aku.." bisikku selembut mungkin.

"Aku bahkan menangis sekarang. Padahal aku seorang namja. Aku benar-benar memalukan sampai-sampai sangat mudah dijadikan mainan oleh orang lain." Lirih Jaejoong lagi membuat rasa bersalahku makin besar.

"Maafkan aku." Bisikku lagi.

"Aku pasti sangat buruk." Aku memutuskan untuk diam mendengarkan semua ungkapan hatinya.

"Aku pasti orang yang tidak baik dan tidak pantas ada di dunia seperti yang Ahra noona katakan padaku." Mwo? Ahra noona mengatakan itu? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Dunia pasti akan menyesal tidak melahirkan dan memiliki manusia seindah namja yang ada di pelukanku ini.

"Akuhhmmmmm..."

Aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Cukup. Sudah cukup semua kalimat yang terdengar merendahkan itu. aku tidak ingin lagi mendengarnya. Jaejoong tidak seperti itu. dia jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Akulah yang salah disini. Akulah yang brengs*k disini. Akulah yang pantas direndahkan karena aku yang berkelakuan rendah. Namja ini terlalu tinggi untuk direndahkan.

"Cukup. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar. Semua yang Ahra noona katakan adamu itu semua adalah kebohongan. Kau tidak memalukan, kau tidak buruk, dan kau jauh lebih pantas dari siapapun untuk ada di dunia ini. Dunia pasti akan berterima kasih pada ibumu karena telah melahirkan namja seindah dirimu. Akulah yang salah disini. Aku yang brengs*k. Seharusnya aku yang kau rendahkan, bukan dirimu. Jadi berhenti bicara omong kosong. Aku tidak suka." Jelasku panjang lebar setelah melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnyameskipun begitu, jarak wajah kami masih bisa dikatakan sangat dekat.

"Y-Yunho.." lirihnya. Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca dan sedikit memerah seperti wajahnya karena menangis. Aku menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan semua yang kukatakan tempo hari. Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu mulai dari sekarang. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menjagamu." Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan mendaratkan bibirku –lagi- pada bibirnya yang tetap terasa manis meskipun sudah sering kali kucecap seolah dia memiliki banyak sumber rasa manis di bibir penuhnya yang merah.

Aku membuka mataku melihat wajahnya yang memerah manis dengan mata tertutup. Perlahan aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya yang otomatis membuat tautan bibir kami terlepas. Sedikit tidak rela tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti namja brengs*k lagi di depannya.

"Kita akan pulang nanti sore. A-aku akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu." Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit cepat keluar dari kamar kami. Sekilas dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sangat merah. Aigoo.. dia manis sekali.

Aku meraba dada sebelah kiriku dan aku merasakan jantungku yang berdetak di luar batas. Ini sellau terjadi setiap aku bersentuhan bahkan berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Aku tahu apa ini. Aku mulai sadar apa perasaan yang kurasakan pada Jaejoong. Aku menyukainya. Mungkin sejak dulu, sejak aku memutuskan untuk memulai oermainan ini, aku sudah tertarik pada Jaejoong. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau menyumpah keputusanku waktu itu. Karena pada kenyataannya aku suka dan menikmati kejatuhanku pada pesona Jaejoong meskipun aku harus menahannya. Aku benar-benar tidak boleh meneruskan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan banyak hal untuk itu. aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ini, aku harus membuat keputusanku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku memejamkan mataku berusaha mencari jalan keluar yang paling mungki untuk dilakukan. Aku membuka mataku begitu mengingat percakapanku dengan Ahra noona semalam. Aku meraih ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja nakas. Aku menghela nafasku kemudoa mendial nomer Ahra noona.

'Yeoboseyo." Sapa suara diseberang. Ayolah, Jung Yunho. Ini keputusan terbaik. Dengan ini, kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun.

"Noona. Aku setuju dengan permintaanmu." Aku bisa mendengar pekikan girang dari Ahra noona begitu aku mengucapkan itu.

"Lusa. Noona tunggu saja."

'Saranghae, Yunho-ya.'

"Ne. Aku tahu." Pip. Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu membalas kata cinta Ahra noona. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut membalas karena kau belum bisa mengatakan 'Saranghae' pada Ahra noona. Aku menidurkan badanku dan memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari kemelut hatiku sendiri.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku kembali membangkitkan tubuhku. Jung Yunho! Apa yang sudah kau putuskan! Kau sudah gila! Teriak batinku yang membuatku sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya." Aku menjambak rambutku. Dalam hati ak berharap semoga keputusanku tidak membuatku menyesal di kemudian hari.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedang kalut dengan keputusannya sendiri, seorang namja cantik yang berada di dapur tengah menggerutu kesal sesekali terkikik geli.

"Aku pasti terlihat konyol tadi. Aju bahkan mennagis di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku menangis? Di depan Jung Yunho beruang mesum itu? Benar-benar memalukan. Tapi aku senang sekali melihat wajah menyesalnya itu. apa aktingku semeyakinkan itu hingga dia percaya sepenuhnya? Hihihi..." gerutu namja cantik yang kenal bernama Kim Jaejoong itu yang kemudian diakhiri dengan kekehan geli.

"Kalau ada yang melihatku waktu itu, pasti mereka akan mempertanyakan kemanlyanku. Huft.." gerutunya lagi. Ayolah.. tanpa melakukan itu, semua orang juga akan meragukan kemanlyanmu, Kim! Salahkan saja wajahmu canti bagaikan Dewi Aphrodite versi namja.

Jaejoong terus melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu dengan suara merdunya yang memikat telinga. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalka namja cantik itu dengan kesibukannya dan beralih kepada namja tampan yang tengah gusar di kamarnya.

"Eotteohke? Aku ceroboh sekali! Tapi aku tidak mungkin mundur. Lagipula tidak ada alasan aku untuk menyesal. Apa yang kurang dari Ahra noona? Dia cukup baik. Baiklah, Jung! Jangan ragu lagi dengan keputusanmu dan segera lakukan!" yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mendial nomor telepon namja yang dipanggilnya appa. Dengan wajah tegang, Yunho menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu orang di seberang menerima panggilannya.

_'Yeoboseyo. Waeyo, Yun?'_ tanya suara berat di seberang. Yunho menelan ludahnya berat. Sekali lagi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau keputusan yang dibuatnya sudah benar.

"A-appa. A-apa lusa appa dan eomma ada waktu?" tanyanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

_'Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? kebetulan untuk lusa appa dan eomma ada di Korea. Wae?' _orang tua Yunho saat ini memang berada di luar negeri. Tepatnya di Amerika.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan appa dan eomma. Atau lebih tepatnya aku akan mempertemukan eomma dan appa dengan seseorang."

_'Eodi?'_

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Aku tutup teleponnya. Temanku sudah memanggil. Annyeong, Appa." Pip. Yunho menghela nafas lumayan lega kemudian keluar kamar untuk makan siang bersama karena Jaejoong sudah memanggil.

**Skip Time**

** "**Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah kembali ke Seoul. Padahal aku masih ingin liburan disana. Menyebalkan!" keluh Changmin membuat yang lain memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Pasalnya, sejak tadi namja jangkung pecinta makanan yang beru semalam menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun itu tidak berhenti mengeluh ini dan itu. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapat singkong untuk kubawa ke Seoul. Padahal Song ahjumma sudah menanamkannya untukku. Menyebalkan." Rutuknya lagi.

"Diamlah, Shim Changmin tiang! Kau membuat telingaku panas dengan semua keluhanmu itu!" sentak Kyuhyun. Sejauh ini hanya dia yang betah untuk mendiamkan Changmin sedangkan hyungnya yang lain sudah menyerah karena merasa percuma untuk mendiamkan Changmin yang kehilangan belahan jiwanya –makanan-. Bahkan Jaejoong pun angkat tangan.

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Kita sudah mendapat banyak oleh-oleh dari penduduk desa. Jadi, kau jangan mengeluh lagi atau semua oleh-oleh ini aku bagikan kepada teman-temanku di klub matematika!" ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin bergidik sekaligus tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau anak Fakultas Seni. Bagaimana mungkin kau mempunyai teman di klb matematika yang berada di Fakultas yang berbeda denganmu.." cibir Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dulu aku sempat menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas Matematika sebelum berpindah ke Fakultas Seni, Changmin chagiya?"

"Jinjja?! Aish.. kalau begitu, aku berhenti mengeluh sekarang. kau menakutkan sekali, Kyu!" rutuk Changmin. Tapi wajahnya yang tertekuk berubah menjadi sumringah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya di pipi. Dia mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

'Tapi aku beruntung menjadi kekasihmu. Namja manis meski terkadang menakutkan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari makanan. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin kujadikan pendamping hidupku. Saranghae, Shim Kyuhyun.' Changmin menarik pinggang Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengannya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Jaejoong mencibir dalam hati melihat tiga pasangan di tidak percaya mereka bisa menjadi pasangan dalam waktu amat sangat singkat. Terutama pasangan SeungYoung yang awalnya selalu perang dingin. Dia melirik kearah Yunho dan meleletkan lidahnya layaknya anak kecil. Untungnya Yunho sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari tingkah aneh namja cantik yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, Jae? Supirmu masih ada di Busan mengantar orang tuamu, kan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mungkin menumpang pada sahabatnya karena mereka pulang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Molla." Jawab Jaejoong acuh padahal dalam hatinya dia berharap Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengantarmu, tapi aku ada keperluan penting. Mianhae." Sesal Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, " Gwaecahanna."

"Mian, Jae. Aku duluan, ne!" Yunho mausk kedalam mobil jemputannya dan melambai kearah Jaejoong yang dibalas lambaian tangan malas dari Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang dengan apa? Baiklah aku naik bus saja." Putusnya. Jaejoong keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Dikatakan terdekat pun sebenarnya jaraknya masih cukup jauh untuk ukuran Jaejoong yang jarang berjalan jauh.

"Jauh sekali." keluhnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Dasar Yunho pabo! Bagaimana mungkin dia tega membiarkanku naik bus seperti ini? Dasar namja tidak berperasaan!" umpat Jaejoong lagi. Bibirnya terpout lucu sedangkan kakinya daritadi terus menendangi kerikil di jalan yang dilewatinya. Untungnya jalan yang dilewatinya cukup sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang protes karena terkena kerikil tendangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di halte sambil mengipaskan tangannya ke sekitaran wajah dan lehernya. Di halte itu hanay ada Jaejoong dan seorang kakek tua yang duduk lumayan jauh darinya. Bosan dengan keadaan sunyi itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendekati kakek itu dan menyapanya.

"Annyeong, haraboji."

Kakek itu menoleh keaah Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Annyeong." Jawabnya dengan suara sedkit serak karena faktor usia.

"Haraboji mau kemana?" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. Berharap haraboji desebelahnya menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi haraboji itu hanya menatap Jaejoong dalam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Haraboji?" panggil Jaejoong lembut. "Haraboji kenapa menatapku seperti itu? apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya kakek itu membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Mwo?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" ulang kakek itu yang membuat Jajeoong yakin kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Kurasa... tidak. Waeyo, haraboji?" Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Oh, kupikir kau sedang jatuh cinta. Karena aku bisa melihat kalau kau akan memiliki jalan yang rumit dengan orang yang kau cintai. Halangan yang ada begitu sulit untuk dilewati karena berhubungan dengan keluarga. Dan anehnya itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi. Tapi kau bilang kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta, jadi mungkin aku salah menebak. Ah, bisku sudah datang. Haraboji pergi dulu, anak muda. Kalau boleh haraboji katakan, cinta tidak akan menjadi rumit kalau kau sendiri tidak membuatnya rumit. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipertahankan karena tidak pernah ada kata salah untuk cinta." Jaejoong memandang bis yang ditumpangi kakek itu sampai menghilang di tikungan. Otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata kakek itu.

"Apa maksudnya? Cinta? Keluarga? Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?" gumamnya. Dan entah kenapa, pikirannya melayang pada Yunho dan Ahra.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong sedang bersantai sambil emndengarkan musik di kamarnya. Setoples biskuit buatannya sendiri terletak manis di sebelahnya.

_Dont say Goodbye, You are the only one for me_

_Eopseotdeon ilcheoreom oneuri ddo jinamyeon_

_Seoro mameul nohji anhgo modu igyeonaegettjyo_

_Cause You are may everything to me_

_Cause you are my everything to me_

Bibir Jaejoong menggumamkan lagu dari Boyband favoritenya TVXQ yang didengarnya. "Kurasa suaraku tidak kalah bagus dengan suara Hero Jaejoong." Gumamnya percaya diri.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia melihat eommanya memakai pakaian rapi sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?!"

"Mendengarkan musik." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Ya! Segera bersiap!" bentak eommanya lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus bersiap? Da acara apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan tetap bertahan pada kepolosannya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kau lupa sekarang kita sekeluarga diundang kerumah namjachingu noonamu, eoh?"

"MWOOO!" teriak Jaejoong hiperbolis. "Kenapa eomma tidak bilag sejak kemarin?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali! Kau saja yang bebal!" bantah eomma Jaejoong kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong keras.

"Kami tunggu dibawah! 15 menit lagi kau harus sudah ada dibawah dengan pakaian rapi, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Arasseo!" teriak balik Jaejoong.

Saat ini keluarga Kim sudah berada dalam mobil menuju kediaman namjachingu Ahra. Selama perjalanan itu, Ahra tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya kepada eomma dan appanya. Mr dan Mrs Kim hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Ahra sudah cukup cantik dengan penampilannya kini.

"Bagai..."

'Sekali lagi noona bertanya, aku tidak segan-segan untuk merusak make up tebal noona itu!" jengah Junsu memotong pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Ahra.

"Ya! Ini tidak tebal, bebek!"

"Ne. Noona hanya memakai lima lapis make up biasanya 10 lapis."

"Sudah. Ahra-ya kau tidak ingin auramu berubah suram di depan namjachingumu, kan?" lerai Mr. Kim. Ahra hanya mengangguk dan memilih bersedekap dada dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Berbeda dengan Ahra yang heboh dan Junsu yang sibuk mengomentari penampilan Ahra, Jaejoong hanya diam melihat keluar jendela. Perasaannya tidak enak seolah akan ada hal besar yang akan terjadi. Pikirannya terus melayang pada perkataan haraboji yang ditemuinya kemarin lusa.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

_'Halangan yang ada begitu sulit untuk dilewati karena berhubungan dengan keluarga. Dan anehnya itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.'_

Apa maksud perkataan haraboji itu? Jatuh cinta? Halangan keluarga? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta. Kurasa. Meskipun terkadang aku merasakan hal aneh saat memikirkan Jung mesum itu, tapi aku belum bisa mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku melirik Ahra noona yang duduk disampingku. Wajahnya terlihat merona entah karena malu atau make upnya memang begitu. Jujur, sejak tadi aku bertanya-tanya, siapa namjachingu Ahra noona? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami?

Aku kembali mengingat Yunho yang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Ahra noona. Kalau dia tahu tentang ini, dia pasti akan patah hati. Haahhh... aku ebnar-benar ingin melihat wajahnya saat patah hati nanti. Menyedihkan sekali.

Mengingat namja Jung itu, aku kembali merasa kesal padanya. Mempermainkanku? Dia pikir dia siapa bisa mempermainkanku semudah itu? Mempermalukanku di depan semua orang. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan lagi kenapa aku menjadi mendadak bodoh tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Bukankah aku sudah tahu reputasi Jung itu seperti apa? Benar-benar pabo Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae! Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam mobil?" teguran dari Mrs. Kim berhasil membuat Jaejoong menghentikan umpatannya.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ne. Cepat turun!"

"Ah, duluan saja. Aku masih harus memakai sepatuku." Aku memang melepas sepatuku selama di mobil tadi. Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku turun dari mobil dan menyusul keluargaku. Aku melihat bangunan di depanku dengan mata membulat. Rumah itu memang sangat besar tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamaku. Firasatku. Aku merasa firasatku makin memburuk. Aku benar-benar merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini?' aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, yang pasti aku sudah mempersiapkan mental dan fisikku untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

_'...cinta tidak akan menjadi rumit kalau kau sendiri tidak membuatnya rumit. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipertahankan karena tidak pernah ada kata salah untuk cinta.'_ Kembali perkataan haraboji itu terngiang di benaknya.

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Di dalam bangunan megah yang membuat keluarga Kim itu terkagum-kagum terdengar suara ribut dari Ratu di istana itu.

"Ya! Kapan kau akan turun, anak nakal?! Keluarga yeojachingumu sudah hampir sampai di pintu utama, Pabo!" Tangan mulus milik yeoja paruh baya itu terus mengetuk pintu anak semata wayangnya.

"Tunggu, eomma! Aku maish bersiap-siap! Eomma temui mereka saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul!" teriakan seorang namaj disana menyahut teriakan sang Ratu.

"Eomma tidak tahu yang mana kekasihmu, pabo!"

"Dia yang paling cantik di keluarga itu!"

**Ting Tong...**

"Arasseo! Cepatlah turun!" snag Ratu berjalan meninggalkan kamar anaknya untuk menemui keluarag kekasih anaknya.

"Annyeong..." keluarga Kim yang duduk di ruang tamu berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan ketika Nyonya rumah datang menemui dan menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong, Nyonya."

"Jangan panggil Nyonya, pamggil saja aku Kibum." Mata Kibum menatap keluarga Kim satu persatu kemudian matanya terpaku pada seseorang paling pinggir yang berdiri mematung di tempat. Kibum menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya.

'Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Yunho. Ani. Itu tidak mungkin.' Batin Jaejoong. Pikiran itu melintas begitu saja ketika dia melihat kepala keluarga di rumah ini.

Grep..

"Eh.." Jaejoong kaget begitu merasakan tangan seseorang memeluknya. "Nyo-nyonya?"

"Kau pasti calon istri anakku. Dia tidak salah pilih, kau memang sangat cantik. Meskipun dadamu rata, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu. Aigoo.. kau imut sekali."eomma Yunho mencubit pelan pipi gembil Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Calon istri anak Nyonya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Tapi.."

"Panggil aku eomma."

"Tapi bukan aku kekasih anak Eomma melainkan.."

"Yeobo, kau salah orang. Calon menantu kita bukan yang itu tapi yeoja yang berdiri di samping Tuan Kim." Suara sang kepala keluarga berhasil membuat Kibum tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahh.. mian. Tadi Yunho bilang kekasihnya adalah yang paling cantik di keluarga ini. Dan kurasa dia yang paling cantik."

'Yunho? Ada berapa banyak Yunho di Korea?' batin Jaejoong.

"Ah.. jadi kau kekasih Yunho. Cukup cantik. Tapi dia lebih cantik. Kenapa Yunho tidak memilihmu saja?" Kibum kembali berpaling pada Jaejoong yang hanya di beri senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong kami memang paling cantik, tapi wajar jika Yunho mengatakan kalau Ahra yang paling cantik karena Jaejoong kami adalah seorang namja." Papar Mrs. Kim.

"Mwo?! Kau namja?! Tapi kau cantik sekali?" kaget Eomma Yunho.

"Ne. Aku namja, eomma."

"Hahh.. tak apalah. Aku tetap menyukaimu. Kajja duduk disampingku!" Kibum menarik Jaejoong duduk diantara Siwon –ayah Yunho- dan dirinya. Jaejoong melirik Ahra yang menatapnya tajam.

'Lagi-lagi kau merampas perhatian orang yang seharusnya untukku.' Batin Ahra geram.

"Annyeong. Maaf aku terlambat." Yunho menyapa keluarga Kim begitu dia turun dari lantai dua.

Jaejoong membeku begitu mendengar suara berat dari belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan namja yang tidak ingin dia lihat sekarang ditempat ini. Jung Yunho.

"Yunho.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Oh, Hai Jae. Hai, Su-ie."

"Jangan menyapaku!" sentak Junsu dingin. Sepetinya Junsu kita terlalu dekat dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Jiyoung sehingga bisa mengeluarkan nada sedingin itu pada orang lain. Dia bahkan mengabaikan teguran orang tuanya.

"Appa Eomma, kekasihku itu Ahra, kenapa Jaejoong yang duduk disana?"

"Apa urusanmu? Ahra ssi, kau pasti tahu bahwa untuk menjadi kekasih anggota keluarga Jung, kau harus memenuhi beberapa kriteria. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?"

"Aku mahasiswa d Fakultas Seni, eommonim."

"Kalau kau, Jae?" tanya Kibum pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dan semua yang ada disana mengernyitkan dahi termasuk Jung Siwon.

'Eomma, untuk apa eomma menanyai Jaejoong juga?"

"Diam kau, Jung!"

"Aku sama seperti Ahra noona, eomma."

"Bakat apa yang kau miliki di bidang seni?"

"Acting."

"Kalau kau, Jae?"

"Menyanyi."

"Hmm.. aku pandai berakting, tapi aku cukup buruk untuk menyanyi. Aku akan minta kau untuk mengajariku menyanyi nanti, kau harus mau, Jae!" Kibum memang seorang pemain teater terkenal ketika dia muda dulu.

Yunho menghela nafas, melihat kelakuan eommanya. Sudah jelas kalau eommanya sedang membandingkan Ahra dengan Jaejoong.

"Berapa kali kau berpacaran?"

"Empat kali, eommeonim. Yunho adalah yang kelima."

"Tidak ada yeoja yang mendekatiku, eomma." Jaejoong mnejawab begitu Kibum menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia membuak aibnya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka pasti iri padamu. Berapa banyak namja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Banyak." Jawabnya tanpa sadar membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jaejoong mendeathglarenya menyuruh Yunho utnuk diam. Kibum dan Siwon tidak heran melihat Yunho yang terlihat cukup akrab dengan Jaejoong karena sebelumnya Yunho sudah mengatakan bahwa saudara kekasihnya itu adalah teman seangkatannya.

"Hmm... Pertanyaan terakhir. Ini untuk Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, dan Junsu. Kalian harus menjawab cepat. Siapa diantara Ahra dan Jaejoong yang bisa memasak?"

"Jaejoongie / Jaejoong hyung." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Hmm.. kajja, Jongie. Bantu eomma masak. Kurasa eomma makin menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi anak eomma saja?" tanya Kibum ngawur sambil menarik Jaejoong ke dapur.

"Maafkan tingkah istriku. Dia memang begitu ketika menemukan orang yang cocok dengannya." Jelas Siwon.

"Aku dengar itu, Jung Siwon!" teriak Kibum dari dapur membuat semua yang disana tertawa kecuali Siwon tentunya dan Ahra.

'Untuk kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang, Kim Jaejoong!' batin Ahra sinis.

**Skip Time**

"Masakan Jongie benar-benar menakjubkan!" pekik Kibum girang. Saat ini keluarga Kim dan Jung kembali duduk di ruang tamu setelah makan siang bersama.

"Sekarang, Jung Yunho. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

"Appa, eomma. Kalian tahu kalau aku dan Ahra adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi.." Yunho memotong kalimatnya dan sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin Appa dan Eomma melamar Ahra untuk dijadikan istriku."

"Mwo?" teriak Kibum dan Junsu sedangkan Mr dan Mrs Kim juga Ahra hanya tersenyum senang bercampur kaget.

"Tapi.."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, eomma. Kuharap eomma tidak meusaknya."

"Terserah kau. Aku pergi dan aku pinjam Jaejoongie untuk menemaniku. Kajja Jaejoongie! Kurasa percakapan ini akan membosankan." Kibum berjata dengan nada dingin khasnya.

"Maafkan tingkah istriku. Dia memang begitu kuharap kalian bisa memahaminya terutama untuk Ahra dan Tuan beserta Nyonya Kim." Sesal Siwon yang kemudian dibalas senyuman kikuk dari yang disebutnya tadi.

"Boleh aku keluar, ahjusshi? Suie bosan disini." Pinta Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya. Tapi setelah Siwon memberinya ijin untuk nersantai dengan diantar salah satu maidnya, Junsu menoleh dan menatap tajam Yunho yang kebetulan juga melihat kearahnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong ditarik Kibum ke taman belakang dan duduk di gazebo yang ada disana.

"Jae, eomma tinggal kebelakang dulu, ne. Kau tunggu saja disini." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kibum.

Jaejoong memandang kosong kearah taman di depannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dnegan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit tanpa sebab.

"Apa aku punya penyakit jantung?" gumamnya seiring dengat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tidak tahu kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya. Yang dia tahu da sudah sangat terlambat. Terlambat untuk menyadari perasaanya pada Yunho dan terlambat untuk menghapus perasaan yang nantinya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong... #handstand

Gimana? Masih amburadul kan? Wkwkwk

Buat yang kesel sama Yunppa, silahkan bawa golok kesini. Yunppa lagi syuting dirumah gue noh!

Saatnya balas review...

**Yikyung : **tau tuh si Yunho beruang emang nyebelin. Walahhh... kejang-kejang? Sini gue cium. (R : #muntah berjamaah)

: sabar woy! Tapi bener sih, Yunho emang brengs*k! Jadi, lo ngga rela Jaemma balik sama Yunppa?! Jadi lo mau Yunpppa hidup eper apter sama Ahra si yeoja muka palstik? Jadi lo mau Jaemma sama namja lain? Oke! Kalo gitu Jaemma sama gue aja!

**Shipper89 : **benar sekali, itu hancur! Tenang, ntar gue aja yang jadi pasangannya Jaemma. Dukung gue ya! Nama couplenya KeiJae (Keilee x Jaejoong). Bagus pan?!

**aprilianyArdeta : **emang kasihan Jaemma. Rukyah aja Yunho biar setan yang dikirim Ahra kabur!

**JonginDO : **seprti yang saya duga. Jangan kepo-kepo deh! Ini udah next.

**Youleebitha : **makasih udah dibilang seru. Emang nyesek sih. Ini udah next..

**Dheaniyuu : **benar, Yunho bakalan nyesel udah ngegituin Jaemma. Mari kita kutuk si beruang itu!

**Azzahra88 : **dungu tuh emang! Tenang, jalan ceritanya emang ngga Cuma Jaemma ko yang kesiksa.. ups! Keceloposan!

**Guest : **emang kasihan banget, mari lempar makanan sebanyak-banyaknya (R : lo kira pengemis?!). bales dendam? Itu tergantung mood gue aja.

**Joongie : **dia itu bodoh dipangkat pabo dikali dungu. Hasilnya ya kaya gitu!

**Guest : **ini dia chap 9-nya.

Makasih buat yang review, nge-Fav sama nge-Follow. Buat siders juga makasih udah baca.

Keep reading and love this FF

At Last

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Start Story ~**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku sekali lagi. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Junsu yang seringkali mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan kita akan hilang setiap kali hembusan nafas. Pandanganku lurus kedepan meski terlihat serius mengamati taman bunga yang berwarna-warni di depanku, sebenarnya aku tengah memikirkan hal lain. Jung Yunho dan noonaku Kim Ahra.

Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Yunho sudah seringkali mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik pada Ahra noona. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak kaget dan tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti yang sekarang kurasakan. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku menganggap Yunho serius saat dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukai noonaku sehingga aku tidak perlu terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Haaahhh... terlalu banyak kata seharusnya yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu begini. Lebih tepatnya perjalanan cintaku. Dulu, aku sempat menyukai, ani sangat menyukai seorang yeoja. Setelah beberapa bulan aku mendekatinya, akhirnya kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalian harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Tapi hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama, setelah satu minggu dia mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku dengan alasan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kuterima sampai sekarang.

"Joongie? Kau melamun, eoh?" aku tersentak dan menoleh kesamping kearah Kibum ahjumma yag sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Dia benar-benar cantik sekali.

"Ah, mianhaeyo, ahjumma." Aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa bersalah. Kurasakan tangan seseorang mengelus puncak kepalaku. Sedikit kudongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan Kibum ahjumma yang menatap lembut kearahku.

"Gwaechanna. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mau bercerita?" tawarnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi, kan? Kurasa Kibum ahjumma tidak secerewet eommaku.

"Ceritanya mungkin akan membosankan, apa ahjumma masih mau mendengar?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku tidak mau nanti ahjumma tidur mendengar ceritaku yang lebih mirip dongeng.

"Aish, cerita saja! Dan jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Panggil aku eomma seperti anakku yang bodoh itu memanggilku. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan padamu?" Dia memperingatkanku seperti seorang eomma yang memberikan pengertian pada anaknya yang masih TK.

"Ne, eomma." Aku mulai menceritakan kisah cintaku. Mulai dari saat kami dalam masa pendekatan sampai akhirnya kami harus berakhir dengan mengenaskan menurutku.

"Ya, hahahaha... aku setuju dengan mantan yeojachingumu itu, Joongie. Kau memang cantik. Hahaha.." aku mempoutkan bibirku. Aku berharap mendapat pembelaan dari Kibum eomma, tapi malah dia ikut memojokkanku.

"Aish, kenapa eomma juga ikut memojokkanku? Menyebalkan!"

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Ya, hahahaha... aku setuju dengan mantan yeojachingumu itu, Joongie. Kau memang cantik. Hahaha.." Kibum tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Tawanya makin meledak melihat Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Aish, kenapa eomma juga ikut memojokkanku? Menyebalkan!" bibir Jaejoong mengerucut dengan gerutuan kesal yang keluar dengan lancar dari Cherry lipsnya.

"Hei, kau memang cantik. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan kau tampan dan tidak bisa melihat seberapa cantiknya kau, Jae. Termasuk anakku yang bodohnya keterlaluan itu." suara Kibum makin melirih di bagian akhir tapi Jaejoong masih mampu menangkapnya. Sontak saja perkataan Kibum membuatnya tegang dengan mata bulatnya yang makin membulat.

"A-apa maksud e-eomma?" tanyanya gugup memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah tangkap.

Kibum menghadapkan badannya kearah Jaejoong dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat. Matanya menyorotkan sinar yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang serius sekarang.

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho?" tanyanya langsung. Kibum memang bukan orang yang pandai berbasa-basi seperti Siwon, suaminya.

"E-eomma.." Jaejoong menunduk menghindari tatapan mata Kibum yang seperti menuntutnya untuk menjawab.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Jae." Kibum menyentuh dagu Jaejoong lembut dan mengarahkannya agar menghadap kearahnya.

Jaejoong diam sebentar. Menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk memilih mana yang lebih baik. Antara jujur atau berbohong. Dia menunduk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kibum lagi. Senyuman manis dan bersemangat terukir dibibir semerah darahnya. Kali ini dia membiarkan kepala Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menduga kalau aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi aku terus menyangkal dengan alasan aku dan dia sama-sama namja. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu, eomma. Dan aku baru menyadarinya tadi kalau aku sudah benar-benar terperosok." Jaejoong terus menunduk. Matanya mulai berembun tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang namja dan namja tidak boleh cengeng apalagi di depan seorang yeoja.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini yeoja, Jae?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Tentu saja eomma itu seorang yeoja. Karena eomma sangat cantik." Jawab Jaejoong polos membuat Kibum gemas.

"Kau salah. Aku namja." Jaejoong kaget mendengar pengakuan Kibum yang tidak terduga. Dia pikir keluarga Jung terlalu terhormat untuk melakukan itu. Meskipun keluarganya juga dari keluarga terpandang, keluarganya masih berada di bawah keluarga Jung.

"Tapi.."

"Kau tahu, Jae? Tidak ada yang salah selama kita mencintai karena cinta tidak pernah salah. Kalau kau tidak mempercayai eomma dan tetap menganggap ini salah, kau bisa berdiri diantara keduanya." Kibum mengelus lembut rambut halus Jaejoong yang kembali tertunduk.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku." Lirih Jaejoong tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kibum.

"Hei, dengarkan eomma. Yunho juga menyukaimu. Eomma yakin itu."

"Ani, eomma. Dia menyukai Ahra noona, bukan aku. Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah dan melupakannya. Masih banyak yeoja dan namja diluar sana." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak tulus untuk melakukannya, Jae. Sekarang dengarkan eomma, Yunho menyukaimu. Dia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha bagaiman membuat Yunho sadar bahwa yang disukainya adalah kau bukan Ahra."

"Bagaimana eomma tahu Yunho menyukaiku?"

"Dia anakku. Aku yang membesarkannya selama 17 tahun, karena itu aku mengerti apapun tentang dirinya. Kau juga sadar bahwa yang dipanggilnya pertama kali saat dia turun adalah kau, bukan noonamu. Itu bukti bahwa dia hanya mengingat dan melihatmu." Kibum terus meyakinkan Jaejoong, menantu idamannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ahra noona?"

"Itu urusanku. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu, arachi?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak suka penolakan." Ucap Kibum tegas. Keduanya tertawa lepas setelahnya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pulang, eomma."

"Aish, aku masih ingin bersamamu, Joongie." Kibum menggerutu layaknya anak kecil membuat Jaejoong terkekeh. "Ah, aku tahu!" Kibum menarik tangan Jaejoong semangat setelah memekik lumayan keras.

"Ah, eomma. Aku baru saja ingin memanggil eomma dan Jaejoong." Ahra tersenyum manis ketika bertemu calon ibu mertua dan adiknya di pintu menuju taman.

"Ne." Jawab Kibum dingin melewati Ahra seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong. Ahra yang merasa tidak dianggap hanya tersenyum kecut mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dia segera bergabung dengan orang tuanya begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu lagi.

"Kami pulang, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung." Pamit Tuan Kim membungkuk sopan.

"Kajja, Joongie." Jaejoong baru saja melangkah tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Kibum.

"E-eomma?" cicit Jaejoong heran.

"Aku ingin Jaejoong menginap disini." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Semua yang disana kaget dengan permintaan Kibum terutama keluarga Kim dan Yunho. Tuan Kim hanya bisa mendesah melihat kebiasaan istrinya yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkannya.

"Eomma.."

"Diam kau, anak bodoh!" bentak Kibum sebelum Yunho selesai dengan kalimatnya. Yunho hanya menggerutu sebal.

Keluarga Kim masih diam ditempatnya mendengar permintaan Nyonya besar di rumah itu. Mereka merasa heran karena biasanya calon menantu yang diminta menginap oleh calon mertua, tapi ini? Adik dari calon menantu yang disuruh menginap?

"Apa Nyonya tidak salah bicara? Mungkin yang anda maksud adalah Ahra?" koreksi Nyonya Kim yang tanpa sadar diangguki oleh Ahra. Berharap, eoh?

"Aku tidak merasa salah bicara. Aku ingin Jaejoong menginap disini."

'Tapi Bummie..." kali ini sang kepala keluarga yang berusaha membujuk keinginan absurd sang istri.

"Aku ingin dia menginap disini, Jung Siwon!" kali ini Jaejoong tahu dari siapa sifat diktator Yunho berasal. Kibum benar-benar...

"Bummie.." bujuk Siwon lagi.

"Wonnie.. aku yakin Jaejoong juga ingin menginap disini. Benarkan, Joongie chagi~?" Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya layaknya manekin hidup saat Kibum menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah memelas yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Kyaaaa... kau imut sekali!" Kibum mencubit pipi chubby Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong meringis bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. Demi Tuhan, cubitan Kibum itu sangat sakit.

"Appoo..." ringisnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Menambah kesan imut dimata Kibum.

"Aigooo, bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki anak secantik dan seimut ini?" pekik Kibum makin menjadi-jadi. "Aigooo... bisakah aku menjadikanmu pajangan? Pasti banyak sekali tamuku yang kagum padamu. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar? Kau ambil saja Yunho pabo itu dan Jaejoong menjadi anakku?"

"Bummie?! / Eomma?!" pekik Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Arasseo. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Jung! Aku tidak mau tahu, Kim Jaejoong harus menginap disini."

"Arasseo. Tapi bukan hanya Jaejoong yang menginap. Keluarga Kim juga akan menginap disini. Aku akan menyuruh maid menyiapkan tiga kamar untuk kalian." Putus Siwon saking frustasinya dengan sikap absurd sang istri yang entah kenapa bisa kambuh sekarang.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting Jaejoong akan tidur denganku malam ini."

"Mwo?! Lalu aku bagaimana, Bummie?" pekik Siwon tidak terima.

"Tidur saja dengan anakmu yang bodoh itu!" Kibum masih saja memojokkan Yunho.

"Ya! Daritadi eomma mengataiku bodoh?" pekik Yunho tidak terima dengan panggilan eommanya dan keputusan eommanya yang menyuruh sang appa tidur dengannya.

"Kau memang bodoh. Kajja, Joongie." Jaejoong menyempatkan untuk membungkuk meminta maaf pada semua orang yang ada disana. Terutama pada Siwon yang hana dibalas senyuman manis dari Siwon.

"Tapi, bisakah aku nanti malam keluar, ahjusshi? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Junsu menatap gugup kearah Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang ingin kau temui? Namjachingumu?" tanya Siwon sedikit menggoda Junsu sedangkan yang digoda hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan si jidat lebar itu?" tanya Yunho yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Junsu.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara denganku atau ku cincang kau!" sentak Junsu lagi, "Ahjusshi dimana kamarku? Aku ingin segera pergi dari hadapan namja itu sebelum aku benar-benar memutilasinya."

"Junsu!" bentak Mr. Kim yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Junsu. Kedua orang tua Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak bungsunya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Baik. Sunny kau antar Junsu kekamarnya. Yoona antarkan Ahra dan kau Yuri, antar Tuan dan Nyonya Kim." Perintah Siwon yang langsung diangguki oleh ketiga maidnya itu.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarganya? Istrinya yang mendadak menjad lengket dengan Jaejoong yang notabene-nya adalah adk dari calon istri Yunho dan Junsu yang bertingkah seperti antis dari anaknya.

"Aku bisa cepat tua jika terus memikirkan ini." Gumamnya yang masih didengar Yunho yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Appa tidak perlu takut tua karena apa memang sudah tua!" ejek Yunho sebelum berlari kencang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Ya!" bentaknya yang pasti tidak dihiraukan oleh anak satu-satunya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamarnya. Poor Siwon.

Di kamar Sibum, Jaejoong berdiri dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah. "Apa tidak apa-apa begini, eomma? Aku tidak enak pada Siwon ahjusshi dan Ahra noona." Bisiknya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula aku sedikit kurang suka pada noonamu itu." ujarnya terlalu jujur.

"Eomma bukan satu-satunya orang yang bilang begitu. Sebelumnya teman-temanku dan teman-teman Yunho sudah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu."

"See? Berarti aku tidak salah karena tidak menyukainya. Sudahlah, kajja tidur, Joongie. Nanti kita harus menyiapkan makan malam." Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sebelah kanan.

"Arasseo, eomma." Jaejoong akhirnya melangkah menuju ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya disebelah Kibum. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua namja cantik itu sudah terlelap masuk kedalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Mereka terlihat seperti mertua dan menantu yang harmonis, aniya? Bukankan orang tua terutama seorang eomma selalu bisa melihat mana yang terbaik bagi anak-anaknya?

**Skip Time**

Semua anggota keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk makan malam. Suasana disana sedikit canggung untuk Yunho Junsu dan Kibum Ahra. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Junsu mneatap Yunho seolah Yunho adalah tersangka kejahatan berat yang pantas untuk dihukum mati. Sedangkan Kibum yang terus mengacuhkan perhatian yang Ahra berikan padanya. Mr dan Mrs Kim juga Mr Jung sesekali menghela nafas di tengah pembicaraan mereka mengenai bisnis dan pernikahan ketika melihat suasana di ruang makan.

"Joongie hyung eodi, ahjumma?" tanya Junsu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Eoh, dia sedang tidur di kamar ahjusshi dan ahjumma."

"Aish, dasar gajah pemalas berhati Hello Kitty!" cibir Yunho sedikit tidak nyambung yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kibum.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat polos dan cantik saat tidur. Aku bahkan mengambil gambarnya." Kibum dengan semangat menunjukkan foto Jaejoong yang ada di ponselnya.

"Jinjja? Woaaa.. Jae hyung memang yang paling cantik di keluarga kami. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan eomma yang sudah keriput." Junsu berbisik di telinga Kibum yang berada tepat disampingnya –karena Jaejoong belum datang-.

"Aku dengar itu, Su-ie." Desisan dari ratu evil berhasil membuat Junsu meneguk ludahnya pelan kemudian tersenyum hambar kearah Mrs. Kim.

"Apa benar secantik itu?" Yunho yang mulai penasaran beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Junsu dan eommanya yang bergosip dengan tema utamanya adalah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan lihat-lihat! Kalau kau mau melihat wajah cantik, kau bisa melihat wajah yeojachingumu, kan?" larang Kibum dan Junsu. Yunho yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggerutu.

"Lebih baik eomma cepat bangunkan gajah pemalas itu! Aku sudah lapar!" dengus Yunho tanpa sadar mengejek Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya mengabaikan orang tua Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus eomma? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Bukankah yang lapar itu kau, Jung?!" Kibum kembali pada acara bergosipnya bersama Junsu dan Mrs. Kim yang baru bergabung mengabaikan Yunho yang dengan kesal menuju kamar bumonimnya untuk membangunkan gajah tidur yang sudah menunda acara makan malamnya.

Yunho menghampiri ranjang orang tuanya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher.

**Author PoV End**

**Jung Yunho PoV**

Aku berjalan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas karena sikap eommaku yang berubah semenjak kedatangan keluarga Kim. Aku juga tidak habis pikir dengan sikap yang eomma tunjukkan pada Jaejoong. Itu terlihat seperti bukan eommaku. Begitu ceria dan kekanakan. Eomma yang kukenal baik selama ini adalah sosok yang dingin dan datar. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan bersikap selayaknya orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan jika ada yang mengusiknya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar orang tuaku tanpa menutupnya kembali dan menghampiri gundukan yang ada diatas ranjang. Disana aku melihat Jaejoong yang tidur dengan wajah polosnya ditutupi selimut berwarna putih hingga leher. Dia terlihat benar-benar bersinar layaknya malaikat. Aku mendadak lupa apa tujuanku kesini. Bukannya membangunkan namja yang tadi kupanggil gajah pemalas itu, aku malah duduk di pinggir ranjang berhadapan dengannya.

Lagi. Perasaan itu datang lagi setiap aku berdekatan dengannya hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh kulit pipinya yang lembut tanpa cela. Kugerakkan tanganku mengusap pipinya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuatnya bangun.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku begini?" bisikku pelan yang pastinya tidak mungkin ada jawaban. Jaejoong tetap tidur dengan deru nafasnya yang teratur menerpa tanganku. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya setelah aku menyibak poni yang menutupinya.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Apa aku menderita penyakit jantung?" aku kembali mendaratkan ciumanku. Kali ini di pipinya yang chubby.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali?" kucium ujung hidungnya dan itu membuatnya melenguh pelan. Aku terkekeh geli melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut dan bergumam lucu. "Apa yang kau gumamkan, eoh?" aku sengaja mendekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya.

"Jung Yunho pabooo.." gumamnya yang membuatku mengangkat kepalaku cepat. Bibirku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menggumamkan namaku itu berarti dia memimpikanku, kan? Yah, meskipun dia mengataiku bodoh.

"Apa yang kita lakukan dalam mimpimu?" tanganku yang tadi berada di pipinya berpindah tempat menyentuh permukaan bibirya yang begitu menggodaku.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu berhasil menggodaku?" aku mendaratkan bibir hatiku diatas bibir penuhnya. Dan aku merasakannya lagi. Rasa manis yang beberapa hari ini tidak kurasakan. Aku melumatnya pelan dan sangat hati-hati agar tidurnya tidak terganggu. Setelah –sebenarnya tidak akan pernah- puas merasakan manisnya, aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

Aku membenarkan letak selimutnya dan mencium keningnya lembut sebelum meninggalkannya. Kutatap wajahnya sekilas dan tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamar tempat sang malaikan tertidur.

"Omooo! Noona, kau mengagetkanku!" aku tersentak begitu menoleh aku mendapati Ahra noona yang sudah berada di sebelahku.

**Jung Yunho PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Yunho membenarkan letak selimut Jaejoong lalu mencium keningnya. Dia masih sempat tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu kamar tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang tidur di dalam sedang menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Johaheyo, Yunnie.."

"Omoo! Noona, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Yunho memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang karena kaget. Ahra hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunho.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanyanya.

"Ah, dia masih tidur didalam, noona. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Kajja, kita kembali keruang makan, noona." Yunho berjalan mendahului Ahra tapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Noona? Waeyo?"

"Hmm, Yunho ya. Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel noona?" pinta Ahra pelan.

Yunho yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Ahra, "Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Noona. Walau kita sepasang kekasih, tapi kau tetap lebih tua daripada aku. Jadi, aku harus tetap bersikap sopan kepadamu. Mian. Kajja, kita keruang makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Ahra yang mematung di tempatnya sebelum tersenyum miris.

"Kau bahkan masih memberi jarak dalam hubungan kita, Yun. Tapi lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membuatmu mnejadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya, kali ini aku tidak mau kalah." Ahra menatap lekat pintu dimana ada Jaejoong yang tidur didalamnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Sedangkan yang berada di dalam kamar, "Tadi aku merasa ada Yunho disini? Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang? Apa hanya mimpi?" gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya kembali.

"Mana Joongie?" tanya Kibum begitu melihat Yunho dan Ahra yang tad disuruhnya menyusul Yunho turun dari lantai dua.

"Tidur. Aku tidak jadi membangunkannya." Jawab Yunho malas.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu." gumam Mrs. Kim.

"Ne. Biasanya Jae hyung tidak pernah terlambat bangun." Timpal Junsu.

"Mungkin..." suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru membuat Kibum tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mereka menoleh kearah tangga yang menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang menuruninya tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak kusangka hyung berhasil selamat menuruni tangga dengan langkah seperti itu." Gumam Junsu.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Bukankah eomma bilang ingin memasak.."

**Brughhh...**

"Awww... appooo.." pekik Jaejoong tidak manly sama sekali.

"Baru saja kupuji."

"Joongie!" pekik Kibum, Mr dan Mrs Kim, juga Siwon begitu melihat Jaejoong yang jatuh terjerembab.

"Aigoo, gwaenchannayo?" tanya Kibum khawatir. Dia memapah Jaejoong agar duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Joongie? Gwaechannayo?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Sudah kubilang hapus sifat cerobohmu itu. Kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi." Kali ini Mr. Kim yang bicara.

"Nan gwaechanna, Eommadeul. Appa sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku ini mahasiswa, M-A-H-A-S-I-S-W-A. Bukan mahasiswi." Rutuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada mahasiswa sepertimu." Cibir Yunho.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Mana ada mahasiswa yang jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari?" ejek Yunho menunjukkan senyum menyeringai yang amat sangat dibenci Jaejoong.

"Shikkeuro!" bentak Jaejoong akhirnya karena tidak memiliki kata-kata lain untuk membalas.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali, Jae." Puji Siwon di tengah tawanya membuat Jaejoong menutupi mukanya yang memerah malu.

"Benarkan, Wonnie? Bagaimana kalau Joongie tinggal disini? Pasti menyenangkan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun bersama Joongie." Kibum berfantasi seraya tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Lalu aku bagaimana kalau eomma dan appa terus bersama anak gajah itu?" tanya Yunho yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu tidak peduli oleh Kibum.

"Jangan panggil aku anak gajah lagi, atau garpu ini menancap di wajahmu, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mengacungkan garpu yang dipegangnya kearah wajah Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat sejahat mungkin. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya mencebilkan bibirnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai makan." Lerai Siwon. Mereka mulai menikmati makan malam setelah berdoa dipimpin oleh Siwon.

**Skip Time**

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Junsu sudah berangkat dengan Yoochun sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Mr dan Mrs. Kim juga keluar karena ada pertemuan dengan klien. Jadi, dirumah hanya ada Mr dan Mrs. Jung, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Ahra.

Kibum menemani Siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya. Siwon memang biasa membawa pekerjaan kantornya kerumah karena tidak ingin membuang moment berharganya bersama keluarga. Disebelah Kibum, Jaejoong tengah mengganti-ganti channel dengan wajah bosan.

"Eomma, Joongie keluar dulu, ne?" pamit Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke taman yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu pengakuannya pada Kibum mengenai perasaannya pada Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang suami yang masih berkutat pada dokumennya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak membaca dokumen itu, Wonnie. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Ujar Kibum dingin berbeda dengan nada bicaranya pada Jaejoong tadi.

"Istriku sudah kembali ternyata." Gumam Siwon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kibum. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak sempit sang istri. Kibum sendiri menyamankan dirinya dalam rangkulan sang suami. Kepalanya di sandarkan ke dada bidang Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ulang Kibum membuat Siwon menghela nafas.

"Kupikir kau sedikit tidak adil pada Ahra. Aku tahu Jaejoong sangat cantik, akupun sangat menyukainya. Mak-maksudku menyukainya layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya." Ralat Siwon begitu mendapat deathglare dari Kibum.

"Aku akan memutilasimu kalau kau berani selingkuh!" desis Kibum membuat Siwon meneguk ludah. Dasar suami-suami takut istri.

"Aku tidak akan selingkuh, chagi~. Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Aku pikir kau juga harus bersikap baik kepada Ahra. Dia calon menantu kita, chagi." Kibum mendongak menatap tepat di mata Siwon yang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bersikap baik kepadanya? Kurasa itu sudah cukup baik." Bela Kibum. Kepalanya kembali dia sandarkan di dada Siwon. Tangan Siwon terjulur mengelus lembut rambut sehitam arang milik Kibum.

"Itu tidak cukup baik, chagi. Setidaknya perlakukan Ahra sama seperti kau memperlakukan Jaejoong." Siwon masih berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada istrinya yang keras kepala itu. dan sialnya sifat ini juga menurun pada penerus keluarga Jung.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Siwonnie. Aku tidak bisa bersikap baik kepada orang yang tidak kusukai." Kibum mulai menjauh dari dada Siwon dan menampilkan wajah datarnya tanda dua tidak menyukai topik yang diungkit Siwon sekarang.

"Tapi Bummie, dia adalah calon menantu kita. Dia akan tinggal disini begitu dia menjadi istri Yunho. Kau tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini." Siwon terus membujuk Kibum tidak gentar dengan wajah datar yang ditunjukkan sang Snow White.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula masih terlalu dini untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka."

"Bummie.."

"Kurasa perdebatan ini sudah cukup sampai disini. Aku ingin menemui Jaejoong diluar." Kibum memotong ucapan Siwon dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju taman. Dia yakin Jaejoong ada disana.

Dugaan Kibum terbukti benar. Begitu sampai di taman, dia menemukan Jaejoong yang duduk di salah satu kursi taman dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Joongie.." Kibum menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersnetak kaget.

"Kibum eomma? Waeyo?" tanyanya.

'Masuklah, diluar sudah mulai dingin. Eomma akan menyiapkan susu coklat untukmu agar kau cepat tidur."

"Ne, eomma." Jaejoong segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa berpamitan kepada Kibum yang membuat Kibum sedikit heran. Jaejoong terus berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih diam ditempatnya. Yang ada di otaknya adalah bagaimana caranya dia menata hatinya.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku membaringkan badanku dengan berat diatas ranjang. Pikiranku sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku sudah memerintahkannya untuk berhenti, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan permintaan Ahra noona tadi.

**Flashback On**

Aku mendudukkan diriku di salah satu kursi dekat dengan sumber penerangan. Pemandangan disini tetap terlihat indah meskipun dengan penerangan minim, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku baru saja memejamkan mataku ketika pundakku mendapatkan tepukan pelan. Saat mataku terbuka, aku menemukan Ahra noona yang berdiri di sebelahku. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia menunjukkan wajah murungnya dihadapanku. Wae?

"Waeyo, noona?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku menggeser dudukku memberikannya tempat untuk duduk. Ahra noona mendudukkan badannya disampingku dengan mata yang menengadah menatap bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit. Meskipun langit cerah, cahaya bulan tertutupi oleh awan-awan nakal yang iri dengan sinarnya.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Kalau kita dibandingkan dan disamakan dengan benda langit, aku adalah bulan dan kau adalah bintang."

"Bukankah noona sangat istimewa disamakan dengan bulan?" pikirku. Bulan seringkali dianggap sebagai lambang kecantikan, kan?

"Dilihat sekilas memang begitu. Tapi tidak." Aku menengok kearah Ahra noona yang tengah tertawa sendu.

"Noona?" bisikku. Meskipun hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik seperti layaknya saudara, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Bulan hanya cantik saat malam, tapi bintang tidak."

"Bintang juga terlihat waktu malam, Noona. Kita sama." Aku berusaha membesarkan hatinya. Aku tidak ingin noona sedih.

"Tidak. Bintang tetap memiliki cahaya sendiri meskipun mereka tidak terlihat. Mereka berdiri sendiri dan dikagumi banyak orang. Sedangkan bulan, dia tidak akan bersinar jika tidak ada bintang. Bulan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bintang. Dan aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Joongie." Aku tersentak mendengar suara Ahra noona yang bergetar.

"N-noona?" aku berusaha menyentuhnya tapi tanganku berhenti di udara. Aku ragu karena selama masa remajaku, aku hampir tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan Ahra noona.

"Kau ingin dengar cerita?"Ahra noona sedikit menjeda kalimatnya dan menoleh kearahku. Akupun mengangguk menanggapi kemauan Ahra noona. Mungkin dnegan begini suasana hatinya akan lebih baik. "Tapi kau tidak boleh memotong ceritaku sama sekali." Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?

"Aku bukan anak kandung appa dan eomma. Aku adalah anak yang mereka angkat dari panti asuhan sebelum kau lahir. Baru satu tahun kemudian kau lahir. Awalnya aku merasa sangat senang memiliki adik secantik dirimu, menepuk dada bangga saat semua orang memujiku yang memiliki adik yang sangat cantik. Tapi lambat laun aku sadar, bukan aku yang mereka puji, bukan aku yang mereka lihat. Tapi kau. Aku masih berusaha tidak peduli sampai Junsu lahir dan beranjak remaja. Dia lebih dekat denganmu dan terkesan tidak terlalu menganggapku. Appa dan eomma juga mulai berubah. Mereka bertiga selalu mengistimewakan dirimu. Mengatakan kau adalah Princess di keluarga Kim mengabaikan ada sebuah hati yang hancur saat itu." Ahra noona menghentikan ceritanya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir. Aku ingin menghiburnya tapi aku tidak bisa. Yang dikatakan Ahra noona semuanya benar, "Aku berusaha untuk tetap bersikap baik padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup berada dalam bayang-bayangmu. Aku bosan menjadi bulan. Aku ingin menjadi bintang satu kali saja. Maukah kau membantuku?" aku menatap mata Ahra noona yang memerah dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Jadi karena ini hubunganku dan Ahra noona menjadi jauh? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan setuju untuk membantunya jika itu memang bisa membuat hubungan kami kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Yunho dan kurasa Yunho juga menyukaimu." Gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan aku tersentak kaget.

"Noona, itu tidak seperti yang noona pikirkan! Aku.."

"Bisakah kau relakan Yunho untukku?"

"Mwo?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak mendengar permintaan Ahra noona. Menyerahkan Yunho? Aku bahkan baru saja berencana untuk mendekatinya.

"Bisakah kau mengalah kali ini? Kau sudah mengambil perhatian semua orang. Bahkan Kibum eomma yang akan menjadi mertuaku lebih menyukaimu daripada aku. Bisakah untuk kali ini kau mengalah padaku? Bisakah kau menyisakan sesuatu untuk kumiliki dan kupertahankan?" aku tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus. Tuhan, kenapa begini?

"Jae, kau sudah berjanji membantuku menjadi bintang, kan? Dan aku membutuhkan Yunho untuk itu. Kumohon, hiks... Baru kali ini aku meminta padamu dan aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir. Hiks.." aku menoleh kearah Ahra noona yang bahunya mulai bergetar. Perlahan kurengkuh badannya kedalam pelukanku.

Kenapa ini yang kau minta pada permintaan pertama dan terakhirmu, noona? Aku bisa memberikanmu apapun –termasuk gelar Princess Kim- yang kumiliki, tapi kenapa harus ini? Aku baru saja mengakuinya. Aku baru saja berencana untuk memilikinya. Dan aku baru saja berkhayal bagaimana aku dimasa depan bersama Yunho yang menjadi suamiku.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Jae. Aku sudah melepaskan kebahagiaanku yang berhasil kau rebut. Tidak bisakah kau mengijinkan aku kali ini?" lirih Ahra noona lagi. Sekuat tenaga aku mencegah air mata yang ingin keluar.

Aku memejamkan mataku memikirkan kepurtusan yang paling baik dari ini semua. Aku harus melepaskan Yunho untuk Ahra noona atau mempertahankan Yunho seperti yang disarankan Kibum eomma? Aku terus memikirkan semuanya hingga lima menit kemudian aku membuka mataku. Ya, aku sudah menentukan pilihan.

"Apa noona akan bersikap baik jika aku menyetujui permintaan noona?" tanyaku. Sebisa mungkin aku mencegah getaran dalam suaraku.

"Yaksok. Aku akan memperhatikanmu lagi."

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Tuhan, semoga ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Aku serahkan Yunho padamu, Noona. Raih kebahagiaanmu. Aku mendoakanmu disini. Jadilah bintang yang bersinar." Aku bisa meiihat senyuman terukir di bibir noona.

"Gomawo, Joongie. Gomawo."

"Pergilah temui calon suamimu." Aku sedikit mendorong bahunya terkikik melihat wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Jja, Joongie. Jaljjayo."

"Ne." Aku melambaikan tanganku semangat dengan senyum terukir di bibirku. Tapi senyum itu luntur begitu Ahra noona memasuki rumah. Aku melamun sampai Kibum eomma datang dan menyuruhku masuk

**Flasback Off**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan Yunho, Kibum eomma. Meskipun aku mencintainya, tapi noonaku jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menjadi orang jahat dan egois selama ini." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Di tengah kekalutan pikirannya, Jaejoong mengingat pesan Haraboji yang ditemuinya di halte bus kemarin. "Sepertinya cintaku berakhir sampai disini, Haraboji. Mian, aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya."gumamnya lagi makin lirih. Matanya mulai berembun tapi dia menahannya.

"Setidaknya Ahra noona bisa menjaga Yunho untukku." Jaejoong menampilkan senyum pahit dibibirnya, "Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi disini sangat sakit. Eoteohkke? Eotteohkaji?" gumamnya makin lirih sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kibum dengan nampan ditangannya tersenyum. Diletakkannya nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas.

"Kau tidak jahat dan egois, chagi.. Tidak sama sekali. Kau adalah malaikat paling baik yang pernah eomma temui. Malaikat yang sayangnya hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiannya secara utuh." Kibum mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut kemudian mencium keningnya. Ya, Kibum mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia tidak percaya ada orang setulus Jaejoong. Matanya berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Yunho? Apa begitu sakit saat kau melepaskannya sampai kau menangis dalam tidurmu, chagi?" Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Jaejoong yang terpejam.

"Eomma berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, chagi." Bisik Kibum sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Memeluk malakat yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu kemudian ikut terpejam bersamanya.

"Eomma harap kau tidak menyesal menyia-nyiakan namja ini, Yunho ah." Gumam Kibum yang pasti tidak akan didengar oleh namja yang dituju sebelum benar-benar masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Horeeeee... akhirnya End juga.. #plak**

**Kereeenn kan endingnya? #tepokdada..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi Boong Cin..**

**TBC**

**Eotte? Konfliknya udah berasa, kan? Mau di lanjut ngga?**

**Perasaan makin kesini makin absurd deh. Menurut gue sih.**

**Yang berharap penyiksaan Yunbear, bakalan muncul di chap 12. Udah gue siapin, tinggal publish doang kalo review disini memuaskan... wkwkwk...**

**Gue udah mulai masuk kuliah, so FF ini bakalan terabaikan...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Story...**

"Bisakah kau relakan Yunho untukku?"

"Mwo?!"

"Bisakah kau mengalah kali ini? Kau sudah mengambil perhatian semua orang. Bahkan Kibum eomma yang akan menjadi mertuaku lebih menyukaimu daripada aku. Bisakah untuk kali ini kau mengalah padaku? Bisakah kau menyisakan sesuatu untuk kumiliki dan kupertahankan?"

"Apa noona akan bersikap baik jika aku menyetujui permintaan noona?" tanyaku. Sebisa mungkin aku mencegah getaran dalam suaraku.

"Yaksok. Aku akan memperhatikanmu lagi."

"Aku serahkan Yunho padamu, Noona. Raih kebahagiaanmu. Aku mendoakanmu disini. Jadilah bintang yang bersinar." Aku bisa meiihat senyuman terukir di bibir noona.

"Gomawo, Joongie. Gomawo."

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan Yunho, Kibum eomma. Meskipun aku mencintainya, tapi noonaku jauh lebih membutuhkannya. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menjadi orang jahat dan egois selama ini." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Di tengah kekalutan pikirannya, Jaejoong mengingat pesan Haraboji yang ditemuinya di halte bus kemarin. "Sepertinya cintaku berakhir sampai disini, Haraboji. Mian, aku tidak bisa mempertahankannya."gumamnya lagi makin lirih. Matanya mulai berembun tapi dia menahannya.

"Setidaknya Ahra noona bisa menjaga Yunho untukku." Jaejoong menampilkan senyum pahit dibibirnya, "Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi disini sangat sakit. Eoteohkke? Eotteohkaji?" gumamnya makin lirih sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kibum dengan nampan ditangannya tersenyum. Diletakkannya nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas.

"Kau tidak jahat dan egois, chagi.. Tidak sama sekali. Kau adalah malaikat paling baik yang pernah eomma temui. Malaikat yang sayangnya hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiannya secara utuh." Kibum mengelus kepala Jaejoong lembut kemudian mencium keningnya. Ya, Kibum mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia tidak percaya ada orang setulus Jaejoong. Matanya berkaca-kaca terharu.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Yunho? Apa begitu sakit saat kau melepaskannya sampai kau menangis dalam tidurmu, chagi?" Kibum menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Jaejoong yang terpejam.

"Eomma berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, chagi." Bisik Kibum sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Memeluk malakat yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu kemudian ikut terpejam bersamanya.

"Eomma harap kau tidak menyesal menyia-nyiakan namja ini, Yunho ah." Gumam Kibum yang pasti tidak akan didengar oleh namja yang dituju sebelum benar-benar masuk kealam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**~('.'~) Start Story (~'.')~**

**.**

**.**

**Author PoV**

Hari terus berganti. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong terjalin lebih dekat layaknya sahabat pada umumnya bahkan lebih. Meskipun Jaejoong harus menahan sakit hatinya setiap dia berdekatan dengan Yunho yang selalu berbicara tentang Ahra. Hubungan Jaejoong dan Kibum juga semakin dekat. Kalau ditilik lebih dekat, Jaejoong lebih terlihat seperti menantu yang sesungguhnya dibanding Ahra yang hubungannya dengan sang calon mertua tidak mengalami perkembangan. Ahra dan Jaejoong juga mulai berinteraksi layaknya saudara sekarang meskipun Ahra yang lebih aktif mengajak Jaejoong bicara dengan topik Yunho, Yunho, dan hanya Yunho.

Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong dan Ahra sedang duduk berdua di tepi kolam renang. Jaejoong yang duduk di depan Ahra dengan setia mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Ahra. Sesekali dia menimpali jika Ahra mengajukan pertanyaan yang memang butuh jawaban. Selebihnya Jaejoong hanya diam. Dia takut jika dia bicara, dia akan kelepasan berbicara bahwa hatinya sakit setiap Ahra bercerita seberapa dekatnya dia dengan Yunho dan seberapa romantisnya Yunho padanya.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Kemarin Yunho datang ke kelasku dan memberiku bungan lily putih. Aku kesal padanya karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga lily putih. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau bunga yang kusukai adalah bunga Rafflesia arnoldi, (#eh? Mian salah skrip, maksudnya) mawar. Dan yang membuatku makin kesal adalah ketika aku bertanya kenapa dia memberiku bunga lily putih padahal aku menyukai bunga mawar, dia menjawab 'Seingatku dulu ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukai lily putih. Kupikir itu kau.' Bisa kau bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya dia! Padahal aku baru memberitahunya bunga kesukaannya dua hari sebelum dia memberiku bunga, dan dia lebih mengingat kesukaan orang lain yang mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari." Ahra mempoutkan bibirnya tidak imut.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar lupa, Noona." Timpal Jaejoong seadanya begitu melihat tatapan Ahra yang seolah meminta pendapat darinya.

"Aish.. kau selalu membelanya. Kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati." Cibir Ahra. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Dan apa kau tahu, Jae? Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lebih dari satu bulan dan dia juga sudah melamarku. Tapi kami belum pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menggeleng imut.

"Aish, kau ini! Maksudku, saat pasangan sedang berdua di tempat romantis seperti di dalam bianglala, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Melihat kembang api?" jawab Jaejoong polos membuat Ahra memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Adakah jawaban yang lebih kekanakan dari itu?"

"Makan permen kapas?"

"Berciuman, Jaejoongie. Ber-ci-u-man! Bukan melihat kembang api atau makan permen kapas!" dengus Ahra kesal. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian. Ahra yang sebenarnya kesal akhirnya menceritakan masalahnya juga berhubung Jaejoong adalah sahabat Yunho.

"Selama itu, dia tidak pernah menciumku." Entah kenapa Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar curhatan Ahra kali ini.

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya hingga aku bisa berakhir disini mendengarkan semua, kutekankan sekali lagi SEMUA cerita Ahra noona tentang Yunho. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa hatiku masih berat untuk menerima semua ini. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau jatuh cinta tapi orang yang kau cintai direbut orang lain. Dan parahnya orang lain itu adalah saudaramu sendiri. Lebih parahnya lagi saudaramu itu bertingkah seolah dia tidak tahu kalau kau juga mencintai namja yang dia cintai padahal dia sudah tahu. Bahkan lebih dari tahu.

Aku mendengarkan semua curhatan Ahra noona dengan malas. Menanggapinya seperlunya saja. Mengangguk atau menggeleng. Membuka mulut menjawab pertanyaan yang memang menuntut jawaban panjang. Bukan hanya isyarat tubuh.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin sekali menangis dan berlari menghajar namja Jung itu karena sudah mempermainkanku seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan –membuang- ku begitu aku sudah sepenuhnya jatuh untuknya. Aku ingin melakukan itu. Dan aku berharap aku bisa melakukan itu. Jung Yunho benar-benar berhasil membuatku kacau. Membuatku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Kemarin Yunho datang ke kelasku dan memberiku bungan lily putih. Aku kesal padanya karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai bunga lily putih. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya kalau bunga yang kusukai adalah bunga mawar. Dan yang membuatku makin kesal adalah ketika aku bertanya kenapa dia memberiku bunga lily putih padahal aku menyukai bunga mawar, dia menjawab 'Seingatku dulu ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukai lily putih. Kupikir itu kau.' Bisa kau bayangkan betapa menyebalkannya dia! Padahal aku baru memberitahunya bunga kesukaannya dua hari sebelum dia memberiku bunga, dan dia lebih mengingat kesukaan orang lain yang mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari."

Aku tersentak. Lily putih? Bukankan itu bunga kesukaanku? Dan aku juga pernah mengatakan itu pada Yunho jauh sebelum Ahra noona dan Yunho menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bolehkan aku berharap sekarang? Bolehkah aku tersenyum sekarang?

Ani! ani! kau jangan tertipu dulu, Kim! Teman Yunho yang menyukai bunga lily bukan hanya kau! Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya duduk diam dan dengarkan noonamu bercerita tentang calon suaminya sekaligus orang yang kau cintai.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar lupa, Noona."jawabku asal begitu mataku bertemu tatap dengan mata Ahra noona yang seolah menuntut jawaban dariku.

"Aish.. kau selalu membelanya. Kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati." Cibir Ahra noon. Aku hanya tersenyum padahal dalam hati aku berharap hubunganku dengan Yunho bisa lebih dari sahabat. Katakan saja aku tidak tahu malu.

"Dan apa kau tahu, Jae? Aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama lebih dari satu bulan dan dia juga sudah melamarku. Tapi kami belum pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan. Kau mengerti maksudku?" aku menghela nafas. Bisakah tidak usah mengungkit hal itu? tidak ingin terlalu larut dengan perasaanku, aku hanya menggeleng polos.

"Aish, kau ini! Maksudku, saat pasangan sedang berdua di tempat romantis seperti di dalam bianglala, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Melihat kembang api?" jawabku sok polos. Aku hanya tidak ingin yang dimaksud Ahra noona sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Adakah jawaban yang lebih kekanakan dari itu?"

"Makan permen kapas?"

"Berciuman, Jaejoongie. Ber-ci-u-man! Bukan melihat kembang api atau makan permen kapas!" dengus Ahra noona kesal. Aku hanya bisa menahan sesak di dadaku dengan mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Lalu?" tanyaku kemudian. Berusaha untuk terlihat normal.

"Selama itu, dia tidak pernah menciumku."

Untuk yang kali ini, bisakah aku tersenyum? Mian, meskipun kau melarang, tapi bibirku tidak bisa ku kontorl. Sudut bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman manis.

"Ha~h, apakah aku harus menciumnya dulu?"

"ANDWAE!" pekikku spontan membuat Ahra noona terlonjak. Bahkan dia hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada pinggiran meja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak?! Kau membuatku kaget!" bentak Ahra noona sedangkan aku yang dibentak hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin noona mencium Yunho. M-maksudku, kalau noona mencium Yunho terlebih dulu, noona akan terlihat seperti yeoja yang selalu mengejar Yunho. Noona tidak ingin dianggap seperti yeoja pengganggu, kan?" aku berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin padahal jantungku berdetak kencang apalagi saat mataku bertemu dengan tatapan Ahra noona yang mengintimidasi.

"Haaa~hhh, kau benar." Aku bernafas lega. Setidaknya Ahra noona tidak menaruh curiga padaku.

"Hei, Jae." Aku menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar Ahra noona memanggilku.

"Menurutmu siapa orang yang Yunho ingat saat di toko bunga yang membuatnya salah membelikanku bunga? Seseorang yang menyukai bunga lily?" aku bingung apa yang bisa kujadikan jawaban, "Dan siapa yang mendapat ciuman pertama Yunho?"

Aku baru saja ingin menjawab, tetapi suara Junsu membuatku mengurungkan niatku,.

"Hyung, kenapa ada kiriman bunga lily putih di depan rumah? Mungkin itu untukmu, kau suka bunga lily putih, kan?" aku mendeathglare Junsu yang hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Junsu.

"Dan kau tahu? Fotomu dan Yunho saat di koridor dulu kembali tersebar. Foto saat Yunho ingin menciummu." Ujar Junsu ringan tidak peduli denganku yang panik di kursiku.

"N-noona, kurasa aku ada urusan dengan Junsu, annyeong!" aku menarik tangan Junsu perg dari situ sebelum Ahra noona bertanya macam-macam.

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Kim Ahra PoV**

"Hyung, kenapa ada kiriman bunga lily putih di depan rumah? Mungkin itu untukmu, kau suka bunga lily putih, kan?" aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara Junsu di belakang tubuhku. Aku menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan menemukan dia sedang mendeathglare Junsu. Kenapa?

Chankamman! Bunga lily putih? Jaejoong menyukai bunga lily putih? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Dan kenapa semua jadi kebetulan begini? Yunho membelikan bunga untukku yang ternyata adalah bunga kesukaan adikku sekaligus sahabatnya, Kim Jaejoong. Atau jangan-jangan memang Jaejoong yang diingatnya? Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya karena Junsu tiba-tiba kembali berbicara.

"Dan kau tahu? Fotomu dan Yunho saat di koridor dulu kembali tersebar. Foto saat Yunho ingin menciummu." Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar ucapan Junsu. Aku menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang bergerak gelisah di kursinya.

"N-noona, kurasa aku ada urusan dengan Junsu, annyeong!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu menjauh dari situ membuatku tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu jawabanmu mengenai pertanyaanku tadi, Jae. Aku sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas. Tapi, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang kali ini, Kim Jaejoong. Kau sudah menyetujui permintaanku dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuminta. Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku bukan noona yang baik untukmu, tapi aku juga ingin bahagia." Gumam Ahra kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

**Kim Ahra PoV End**

**Skip Time**

**Author PoV**

Hari ini keluarga Kim berada di kediaman keluarga Jung. Kedua keluarga ini tengah membicarakan perihal tanggal pertunangan antara Ahra dan Yunho. Selama pertemuan itu, Jaejoong hanya diam. Kibum yang melihatnya juga ikut diam dan memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" celetuk Ahra membuat semua yang ada disana kaget.

"Mwo? Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat, Ahra-ya?" tanya Jung Siwon.

"Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik, ahjusshi. Yunho sangat terkenal di kampus. Dia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar dan mereka semua sangat cantik. Aku tidak ingin Yunho berpaling nantinya." Jelas Ahra panjang lebar. Matanya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk, "Benar, kan, Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ahra yang ditujukan padanya, "N-ne." Jawabnya gugup. Matanya sedikit melirik Yunho dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baiklah, pertunangan kalian akan diadakan minggu depan. Bagaimana menurutmu, yeobo?"

Kibum menoleh kearah Siwon dengan wajahnya yang sedatar lantai, "Terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli." Jawaban Kibum itu berhasil membuat Yunho, Siwon, dan keluarga Kim tersentak. Sedangkan Ahra hanya bersikap biasa. Sejak awal dia sudah menyadari bahwa eomma Yunho itu tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Eommeonim mau kemana?" tanya Ahra begitu melihat Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ke dapur. Bukankah aku harus menyiapkan makan siang? Bukankah itu kewajiban seorang istri? Kajja, Joongie." Kbum berbalik dan menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"N-ne, eomma." Cicit Jaejoong dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Kibum.

"Dan kau! Kim Ahra ssi. Jangan panggil aku eommeonim. Aku belum sepenuhnya menerimamu sebagai menantuku. Maaf jika sikapku membuat kalian tidak nyaman, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tak lupa menyeret Jaejoong yang berjalan seperti orang tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

"Menangislah! Aku tahu kau ingin menangis." Pinta Kibum pada Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak akan menangis."

"Tidak ada larangan untuk seorang namja menangis. Menangislah, setidaknya bagi bebanmu dengan orang lain. Eomma disini. Jangan pendam kesakitanmu sendirian." Jaejoong segera menerjang Kibum dan menangis sepauasnya di dada Kibum.

"Aku mencintainya, eomma. Aku mencintainya. Kenapa begini, hiks.. kenapa jadi begini?" gumam Jaejoong sambil sesekali terisak. Kibum hanya mendengarkan sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong lembut.

Keduanya terjebak dengan suasana haru itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tangan membekap mulutnya erat.

**Skip Time**

Kabar mengenai hubungan Yunho dan Ahra yang bertunangan dengan cepat menyebar di Universitas. Mereka yang mengetahui hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Kasihan sekali. Dia hanya dijadikan batu loncatan oleh Yunho untuk mendapatkan Ahra." Bisikan seperti itu tak pernah luput masuk kedalam pendengaran Jaejoong. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan sesak dihatinya.

"Apa-apaan itu. Batu loncatan? Mereka gila! Dan lagi, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jung babo itu?!" umpat Changmin kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah ingin meremukkan Yunho saat itu juga.

"Dia bodoh dan tidak punya otak. Mana mungkin dia bisa berpikir!" umpat Kyuhyun pedas.

Jaejoong berada di kantin dengan keenam pasangan baru itu. mereka terus mengumpat Yunho sedari tadi tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang mereka umpat sedang berjalan masuk kantin sendirian. Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eittsss.. Kau mau kemana?" Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang melewatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Wae? Kau marah?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya.

"Ani. Sekarang menjauh dariku, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari cekalan Yunho.

"Kenapa aku harus melepasnya jika aku menyukainya?" balas Yunho menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Jung!" bentak Jaejoong dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Akan kubuat kau menyukainya." Bisik Yunho yang makin menarik Jaejoong mendekat hingga punggung Jaejoong menabrak dadanya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Yunho mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Mengendus bau Jaejoong yang memabukkan.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung! Kau tidak melihat para fansmu yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya iri denganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban keganasan fansmu karena aku masih ingin hidup. Kau juga sudah memiliki calon istri. Kau mengerti?"

"Hm.." Yunho mengacuhkan ucapan panjang lebar Jaejoong. Dia malah menarik Jaejoong makin mendekat padanya dan makin memperdalam endusannya pada leher Jaejoong.

"Yun? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

"Hm.. Kau wangi sekali, Jae.."

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?" Jaejoong mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Diamlah, Jae! Kau menggangguku!"

Twitch..

Ucapan Yunho yang dikatakannya dengan nada kesal berhasil membuat perempatan muncul di dahi mulus Jaejoong.

"Mengganggu kau bilang? Kau pikir siapa yang lebih mengganggu, eoh? Kau atau aku? Dasar Jung bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Kubilang. LEPASKAN. AKUU!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya untuk kali ini tenaga Uri eomma tidak terbuang sia-sia, dia berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Yunho.

"Aishh, Jae. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau tidak menolak bahkan hanya diam di tempat saat aku mulai menggodamu." Ucap Yunho santa tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yag menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar kalimat memalukan yang meluncur dengan seenak jidat Yoochun dari bibir Yunho hanya bisa menunduk salah tingkah dengan pipi memerah parah. Dihiraukannya bisik-bisik seluruh penghuni kantin yang menunjukkan ketidak percayaan mereka akan ucapan Yunho.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan, Jung Yunho ssi?" desis Jaejoong berusaha terlihat menakutkan.

Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak penting itu hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Tentu saja. Apa kau lihat aku sedang tidur sekarang, Kim?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jung." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak bercanda." Balas Yunho dengan nada yang sama pula. Tidak peduli dan santai membuat Jaejoong makin kesal.

"Aish... kau membuatku malu, Jung Yunho! Bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu agar tidak sembarangan mengeluarkan kata-kata? Bisakah kau gunakan otak yang ada di kepala kecilmu itu untuk menyaring kalimatmu agar tidak memalukan orang lain?"

"Hei.. ini mulutku, kenpa kau yang mengaturnya? Apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutku itu hakku."

"Memang itu hakmu. Tapi kau baru saja mempermalukanKU dengan ucapanmu, Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong dengan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Kapan aku melakukan itu?"

"Baru saja, dan kau sudah melupakannya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak kecilmu itu, eoh?" sentak Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho tersenyum menggoda mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di otakku, BooJaeJoongie?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia sadar dia berada dalam bahaya saat melihat senyuman menyebalkan milik Yunho, tapi dia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya. Gengsi, eoh? Sifat gengsinya itulah yang membuatnya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Oh.. kau dalam bahaya, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho makin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat anggukan kepala Jaejoong yang dilakukannya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Kenapa kau menjauh dan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Yunho.

"Berhenti melangkah dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" bentak Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk membuat suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? aku ingin selalu dekat denganmu, BooJaeJoongie.."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali blushing parah, "Aish.. terserah kau sajalah." Jawabnya pasrah. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ani. Kalau kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau harus mau kupeluk." Ujar Yunho yang kembali membuat seluruh penghuni nafas membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal dingin mengatakan hal –yang menurut mereka- romatis kepada seorang namja dengan kecantikan melebihi yeoja manapun bernama Kim Jaejoong? Belum lagi yang digodanya adalah adik dari tunangannya. Tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Molla. Aku hanya ingin saja. Memelukmu membuatku merasa nyaman." Yunho tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan itu berbeda dengan senyuman menggodanya tadi.

Jaejoong kembali blushing, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Jadi, aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku gulingmu?" Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho yang mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa mendapat jawabanku."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan jawabanmu. Lagipula aku sudah lupa apa yang aku tanyakan kepadamu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yunho kecewa. Sebenarnya dia bukan kecewa karena Jaejoong melupakan pertanyaannya, dia kecewa karena gagal memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku Jung Yunho! Kau sudah memiliki calon istri dan dia adalah kakakku. Jadi berhenti menggangguku dan menunjukkan kepada semua orang seolah kau juga menyukaiku! Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku! Aku dianggap sebagai batu loncatanmu untuk mendapatkan Ahra noona! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya jika dianggap seperti itu?!" Yunho diam di tempat mendengar bentakan Jaejoong membiarkan namja cantik itu berlari menjauhinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusan bodoh yang kau buat." Yunho menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Seunghyun yang menatapnya dingin. Begitu juga kelima namja lainnya.

"Kau namja terbodoh yang pernah kukenal." Kali ini Yoochun.

"Jangan meminta bantuan kami untuk mengembalikan apa yang sudah kau hancurkan dengan egomu itu, Jung!" Changmin berujar kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak terima karena dia belum sempat mengumpat namja bermata musang itu.

"Percuma kau bicara dengannya. Dia sudah menjual otaknya kepada yeoja bernama Ahra." Mendengar ucapan Changmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Changmin karena dia juga merasa percuma berbicara dengan Yunho. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

'Juga? Aku yakin tidak salah mendengar. Apa Jaejoong menyukaiku? Ani! tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin semenjijikkan itu.' batin Yunho sebelum melangkah keluar kantin.

"Hyung..." Jiyoung mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dengan kepala yang tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya sendiri di atas meja.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum yag kentara sekali dipaksakan olehnya, "Wae, Jiyoungie?"

"Gwaenchanna?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Dia duduk dihadapan Jaejoong bersama Junsu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang hyung rasakan. Aku memang baru mengenal hyung, tapi aku sudah menganggap hyung sahabatku. Bahkan lebih." Kyuhyun mendeathglare Changmin karena ucapannya yang ambigu itu, "Maksudku sebagai eommaku." Ralat Changmin akhirnya.

"Ak..."

"Jae, kau dipanggil Ahn Ssaem." Jaejoong melihat Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Disampingnya ada Tan Hankyung, namjachingunya.

"Arasseo. Aku kesana sekarang. Maaf merepotkanmu, Heechul hyung." Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya yang tengah melempar deathglare mereka kearah Heechul yang dianggap mengganggu sesi curhat Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ingin kujadikan makanan Heebum?" sinis Heechul berhasil membuat keenam namja disana memalingkan wajah mereka. Seharusnya mereka sadar siapa yang mereka beri tatapan maut. Heechul, sang Raja –Ratu- Iblis. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin pasangan Evil tidak berkutik di depan Heechul.

**Skip Time**

Jaejoong sedang berbaring sambil mendengarkan musik di kamarnya. Kegiatannya terganggu begitu eommanya masuk.

"Eomma? Wae?"

"Jae. Eomma ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Eomma harap kau mau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan eommanya itu. karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jaejoong dibuat makin bingung dengan tingkah eommanya yang kali ini hanya diam. Baru saja dia ingin menyadarkan eommanya, dia lebih dulu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan eommanya.

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

**Author PoV End**

**Kim Jaejoong PoV**

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan eomma. Bagaimana bisa eomma menanyakan itu? Apa eomma sudah tahu tentang perasaanku? Aku menelan ludahku gugup.

"A-ani. B-bagaimana b-bisa eomma bertanya seperti itu?" aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaraku agar tidak terdengar gugup. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau sudah berjanji akan menjawab jujur pertanyaan eomma."

Aku melirik ke segala penjuru kamar berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat, "A-ani. Eomma..."

"Eomma mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kibum waktu itu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Bagaimana bisa? Aku menatap eommaku takut-takut. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... aku..

"Eomma hanya ingin kau jujur, Jae."

Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Untuk apa aku berbohong lagi? Toh, eomma juga sudah tahu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri.

"Ne. Aku menyukainya. Bisakah eomma mendengar penjelasanku dulu?" Eomma menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku dan Yunho dulunya adalah rival. Aku dan dia tidak pernah akur. Bagi kami berdua, tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dan beradu mulut. Samapi akhirnya dia mengucapkan satu kata yang berhasil membuat perasaanku perlahan berubah padanya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Dia memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang puteri, baru kusadari kalau waktu itu aku tidak marah ada yang mengataiku puteri. Meskipun aku membentaknya tapi aku tidak memungkiri kalau hatiku berdetak kencang mendengarnya. Dia bahkan menciumku di depan banyak orang. Eomma janji akan mendengarku sampai selesai." Aku memutus ceritaku begitu melihat eomma membuka mulut hendak bertanya, "Dia terus seperti itu. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Ahra noona. Ani, aku tidak menyalahkan Ahra noona. Aku yang patut disalahkan karena baru menyadari perasaan ini sekarang. Aku ingin berteriak aku tidak terima begitu dia melamar Ahra noona. Aku ingin berteriak mengatakan betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika melihat Ahra noona dan Yunho bertukar cincin. Eomma harus tahu betapa aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak merusak pesta itu." aku menghentikan ceritaku begitu merasakan tangan lembut milik eomma mengelus pipiku.

"Kau menangis, chagi. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Aku tertunduk dan menghapus air mataku, "Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dan aku mencintainya lebih dulu meski aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Eomma memeluk tubuhku erat, "Eomma senang kau bisa menyadari perasaanmu." Aku tersenyum. Bolehkah aku berharap?

"Tapi eomma minta maaf. Eomma tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Kau namja dan Yunho juga namja. Hubungan seperti itu tidak bisa diterima, Joongie. Eomma tidak ingin kau dicela orang nanti,"

"Geundae, eomma.."

"Maafkan eomma, Jae. Eomma akan memenuhi apapun yang kau inginkan tapi tidak dengan itu. Mian."

**Praangggg...**

Eomma keluar setelah berhasil menghancurkan harapanku. Aku menatap kepergian eomma dengan tatapan sendu. Aku mencintainya. Salahkah perasaan ini? Apa aku harus melupakanmu, Yunho?

Aku baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuhku ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Keningku mengernyit menyadari bahwa Yunholah yang masuk kedalam kamarku ditambah dengan ekspresi marah yang tergambar di wajahnya. Sejak kapan dia ada di rumahku? Yunho menghampiriku setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Y-yunho?" cicitku begitu Yunho mencengkram bahuku lumayan keras.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Kim Jaejoong! Katakan bahwa semua yang kau katakan pada eommamu itu hanya lelucon!" mataku terbelalak. Yunho mendengar semuanya? Apa lagi ini? Tadi eomma, sekarang Yunho, lalu siapa lagi?

"Kenapa kau diam, Kim Jaejoong! Jawab aku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan!" Yunho mengguncang badanku keras. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Itu bukan lelucon. Itu semua kenyataan. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Kau puas?!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya. Dia melepas cengkramannya di bahuku kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Kau... Kau menjijikkan, Kim! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi setelah ini. Temui aku ketika kau sudah memiliki calon istri yang tentunya adalah seorang wanita." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho pergi meninggalkanku menata hatiku yang hancur seorang diri.

**Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

**Author PoV**

Hari ini keluarga Jung berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kim untuk membicarakan perihal pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra. Selama itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melemparkan tatapan berbeda. Yunho dengan tatapan dinginya sedangkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu yang sejak beberapa hari lalu selalu terlukis di wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau empat atau lima tahun lagi? Menunggu Ahra meraih gelar S2-nya?" usul Tuan Kim.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Saat itu Yunho masih belum merai gelar S2-nya." tanya Tuan Jung.

"Tidak apa, appa. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya diadakan tiga tahun lagi? Kuharap kalian menyetujui keputusanku karena aku sudah memikirkan semuanya."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar keputusan Yunho sekilas dia bisa melihat tatapan Yunho padanya. Tatapan yang berarti 'lihatlah! Aku normal'.

'Kurasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Kuharap ini yang terbaik.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Itu bagus. Dengan begitu Ahra noona tidak perlu cemburu setiap hari karena tingkah playboymu itu." sinis Jaejoong.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju." Balas Yunho tidak kalah sinis.

"Eomma, Appa. Bukan hanya Ahra noona yang memiliki kabar gembira dengan pernikahan mereka. Aku juga memiliki kabar gembira untuk kalian. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sebuah Fakultas Seni di London. Dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat kesana." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat mereka tersentak.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Dulunya aku ingin menolak karena aku ingin bersama dengan sahabatku disini. Tapi ternyata setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, di London aku bisa lebih mendalami bakatku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menerimanya." Semua diam. Tidak ada yang membantah keputusan Jaejoong, "Aku mengepak barang-barangku dulu."

"Eomma bantu."

"Ani, eomma. Aku ingin sendirian. Lagipula eomma herus menemani Siwon abeonim dan Kibum eommonim disini." Jaejoong menaiki tangga dengan kepala ditundukkan. Kalau kalian jeli, kalian bisa melihat bahwa bahu Jaejoong bergetar.

"Aku naik." Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Junsu, tidak baik meninggalkan tamu seperti itu."

"Yunho adalah tamu eomma, appa, dan Ahra noona. Bukan tamuku. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya."

'Tepatnya tidak mau mengenal namja yang mempermainkan perasaan Jae hyung.' Lanjut Junsu dalam hati.

"Aku butuh udara segar. Aku keluar dulu." Kibum meninggalkan ruang tamu meninggalkan tiga namja dan dua yeoja yang mendadak hening setelah kepergian tiga namja itu.

Junsu membatalkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar begitu mendengar suara isakan lirih dari kamar Jaejoong. Dia memutuskan untuk mengintip karena kebetulan kamar Jaejoong tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Junsu membuka sedikit pintu Jaejoong dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

Di dalam sana. Tepat di pinggir ranjang. Dia melihat hyungnya yang tidak pernah menangis. Hyungnya yang selalu terlihat tegar. Hyungnya yang selalu melindunginya bahkan meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Hyung yang amat sangat disayanginya menangis pilu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah untuk menahan isakannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata appo dan Yunho. Tangannya memukul dada kirinya keras seolah dengan itu dia bisa meredakan sakitnya. Jaejoong hyungnya benar-benar terlihat hancur sekarang.

Junsu berlari ke kamarnya dan menghubungi Yoochun. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak tega.

"Ch-chunnie, hiks.."

_'Junsu, waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis, chagi?'_

"Bisa jemput aku? Ajak Changmin dan Seunghyun hyung. Aku akan mengajak, hiks.. Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun, hiks.. juga."

_'...'_

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti! Hiks... bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya dan menjemputku sekarang juga, Park Yoochun?!" Junsu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoochun dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung untuk bertemu di apartement Yoochun.

Junsu turun karena Yoochun mengatakan sebentar lagi dia sampai. Dia melewati ruang tamu tanpa menatap tamu mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja musang itu.

Junsu berbalik menatap nyalang kearah Yunho. Awalnya Junsu hanya ingin mengabaikan Yunho, tapi begitu mendengar suara itu, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya karena disana hanya ada Yunho, Ahra, dan eommanya.

"Jangan pernah menyapaku, Jung Yunho ssi. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku kalau kau tak ingin tanganku mendarat di wajahmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku muak denganmu! Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah kenal denganmu! Mulai sekarang anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal! Meskipun sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, aku takkan pernah mengakuimu!"

"Junsu! Kau keterlaluan!" teriakan eommnya tidak menyurutkan emosi Junsu sama sekali. Yang ada dia makin emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" Yunho menahan tangan Junsu yang langsung ditepis oleh namja manis itu.

**Bugh...**

Yunho mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dipukul Junsu, "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Kukatakan padamu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa setelah ini, Jung. Kau akan hidup dalam penyesalan. Aku pastikan itu!" Junsu melangkah pergi karena Yoochun sudah membunyikan klakson.

'Lagi. Apa maksudnya?' tanya batin Yunho.

Di apartement Yoochun, kelima namja disana hanya menatap bingung Junsu yang sejak tadi menangis.

"Su-ie, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yoochun lembut. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus lembut punggung Junsu.

"Jae hyung mencintai Yunho brengs*k itu." Ucapan Junsu tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap ketiga namja itu, "Dan tadi Yunho dan keluarganya datang membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka. Begitu si brengs*k itu lulus kuliah, dia akan menikahi Ahra noona."

Informasi dari Junsu ini berhasil membuat kelima namja itu menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Dan, hiks.. dan Jae hyung menangis tadi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis karena memang dia tidak pernah menangis. Tapi, hiks... tapi tadi dia menangis keras sekali. Bahkan dia menggigit bibirnya hingga, hiks.. berdarah untuk menahan isakannya. Aku.. aku hiks. Aku benci karena aku tidak, hiks.. bisa melakukan apapun. Aku.. aku.. hiks.." Yoochun memeluk Junsu begitu Junsu tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan isakannya. "Jae hyung namja yang baik. Dia, hiks.. dia tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Tapi, hiks.. kenapa si brengs*k itu tega, hiks.. menyakiti hyungku seperti itu? aku, hiks.. aku membencinya, Yoochun-ah. Aku membencinya. Karena dia Jae hyung akan, hiks.. pergi."

"Mwo?!" teriak kelima namja itu.

"Ne, Jae hyung akan pergi ke London."

Ucapan Junsu itu seolah menjadi akhir dari cerita itu. Junsu masih menangis di pelukan Yoochun. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung yang selalu bersikap dingin tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka.

Ketiga namja disana yang menenangkan tiga namja lainnya mengepalkan tangan mereka erat. Gigi mereka bergemeletuk saking geramnya.

'Kau akan menyesal, Jung. Sangat menyesal!' batin ketiganya.

**Skip Time**

Dua hari berjalan sangat cepat. Sekarang keluarga Kim dan Jung beserta sahabat-sahabat Jaejoong mengantarkan Jaejoong ke bandara.

"Jangan lupakan kami, hyung."Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Junsu dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jae, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ahra menjauh dari keluarganya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Jaejoong menatap Ahra, "Noona akan mengabulkannya untukku?"

"Ne." Jawab Ahra mantap.

'Bagaimana kalau yang kuinginkan adalah Yunho? Apa noona akan mengabulkannya?' batin Jaejoong.

"Cukup berbahagialah dan jaga Yunho untukku." Akhirnya itulah yang kelaur dari bibir plum Jaejoong sebelum dia melangkah pergi menuju kopernya karena persawatnya sebentar lagi take off.

'Kau bohong, Jae. Kau bohong.' Batin Ahra menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong.

Disaat Jaejoong dan Ahra sedang membicarakan sesuatu disana, Yoochun, Seunghyun, dan Changmin sibuk menghubungi ponsel Yunho. Meskipun mereka kesal padanya, tapi Yunho tetap sahabat mereka.

"Aish,, dia tidak mengangkatnya." Geram Seunhyun.

"Sebenarnya kemana beruang bodoh itu?!" umpat Yoochun. Percakapan mereka berhenti begitu Jaejoong kembali.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Nyonya Kim sebelum Jaejoong berjalan menjauh menuju tempat pemberangkatan.

'Selamat tinggal, Yunho. Annyeonghi gyeseyo, nae sarang."

Tepat dengan Jaejoong yang memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, seorang namja bermata musang berlari berteriak memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"JAEJOOOONGGG... KIM JAEJOOONGGG!" Yoochun dan Seunghyun menahan Yunho yang hendak menerobos, "JAEJOOONGGG, BOOJAEJOONGIIIEEE.. KAJIMA!" teriaknya.

"Percuma, dia sudah berangkat. Berteriak sekeras apapun kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau kau akan menyesal kalau kau terus-terusan mengikuti egomu itu?" Yunho menatap kosong ke depan. Air matanya jatuh setetes kemudian tetes lainnya menyusul. Yoochun segera memapah Yunho menuju mobilnya. Beruntung Junsu, Jiyoung, dan Kyuhyun pergi lebih dulu begitu melihat wajah Yunho. Kalau seandainya mereka disana, mereka bertiga pasti akan mencaci maki Yunho.

"Dia pergi, Chun. Dia pergi." Gumam Yunho.

Kau lihat, Jung? Penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir. Sekarang nikmatilah hidupmu tanpa kehadiran namja cantikmu itu lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini bener-bener end, ya.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, gue mutusin FF ini end sampe sini. Maaf kalo banyak yang kecewa. Tapi nanti bakalan ada sequel tentang menderitanya Yunho ko. Sengaja dibikin pisah gitu soalnya gue bakalan lama ngga aktif disini, takutnya reader pada bosen nungguin (kaya ada yan nungguin aja). Gue udah mulai kuliah jadi sibuknya banget. Tapi gue janji bakalan ada kelanjutan dari FF ini. Gue janji bakalan ada bagian dimana Yunho bakalan mendrita banget. So, terima dulu part 1-nya ini. Part 2-nya gue janji ngga bakalan lama-lama banget, soalnya gue udah ada chap 1 sama 2-nya Cuma tinggal publish doang.

Mianhae. Mianhata. Mianhaeyo, dan segala jenis perkataan maaf lainnya. Gue ngga bermaksud bikin kalian kecewa.

So, ketemu lagi di sequel Noona I Love Him, oke!

At least..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


End file.
